


Bound by Destiny

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Series: All my alternate universe Kingdom Hearts fanfiction [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 66,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdom Hearts characters in high school, in Faerie, as families, time traveling, making teddy bears, etc. I write so much Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, I decided to just collect all my random one-shot KH AUs in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire & Moonlight: Fell From The Sky (theme 1) {Axel & Saix}

Fire & Moonlight

Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl

 

Summary:  For Wishing-Fire's 101 Theme Challenge, focused on Axel & Saïx / AkuSai in a non-romantic context. No direct Lea or Isa; includes some AUs.

 

Introduction:  Playing _Birth by Sleep_ , writing _Christmas at the Castle_ and then reading volume 3 of the 358/2 Days manga made me fall in love with AkuSai as a platonic pairing.  (I had also started out disliking Saïx, but then Isa won me over in BBS, and the Christmas/manga experience turned me into a true Saïx fan.)  Not only has AkuSai persuaded me to change my FFN avatar after featuring Gundam Wing's Quatre Raberba Winner for over ten years, but it's also finally inspired me to attempt my first drabble challenge EVER.  I'd written a couple of drabbles ages ago (one for Kyou from Fruits Basket, and a Kyouya/Sally crossover between Ouran and Gundam Wing), but they were so short and substanceless that I ended up deleting them.  However, I hope that a series of at least vaguely connected drabbles will be different, especially since 600 words is an unusually high limit.

 

I'd recently considered trying a challenge for Ienzo/Zexion, but none of the ones I found seemed to suit my ideas for that fic, so I finally gave up on trying it in drabble form.  Now, however...I love AkuSai, and I want to explore that relationship - much as I love Lea & Isa, it's really their Nobodies and adult selves who have captured more of my attention.  It'd be nice to try out bits of fluff without having to construct solid fics around them.  A roomy drabble challenge seems to be the perfect solution.  101 is still quite a lot of themes, but let's see if I can accomplish it.

 

*Edit, 4 September 2012* Um, this series kind of turned into a mess...please bear with me, I'll try to clean up the drafts as soon as I can. *sweatdrop*

 

**1\. Fell From The Sky**

Summary:  Wherever these mysterious gifts are coming from, they certainly did not fall from the sky.

A/N:  AU where Saïx is the same age as in canon and Xemnas is the school principal or something, but the rest of the Org are all fourteen or fifteen.

o.o.o

Why did adolescents have to be so _loud_?  Relieved that the noisemakers were all now shut in their classrooms rather than ravaging the hallways, Saïx swung the door closed as soon as the tardy bell rang and marched up to face his own students, a pack of the most arrogant, troublemaking freshmen he'd ever worked with.

 

"CUT the chatter, class started four seconds ago and I only see two pencils moving.  Get your warm-up copied down before you lose today's participation gra--"  He broke off, staring at the chew toy on his desk that had certainly not been there at the end of last period.  "Where did _that_ come from?"

 

There was a burst of giggling from the class at large, causing Saïx to close his eyes in knowing exasperation.

 

"Maybe it fell from the sky," Demyx suggested mischievously.

 

"You prob'ly had it there the whole time and just forgot," Xigbar drawled.

 

"I don't think so."  Saïx picked up the blue rubber object and held it over the trash can.  "Whoever owns this has ten seconds to claim it.  Ten.  Nine--"

 

"NO, NO, NO!"

 

"Don't throw it awaaaayyyy!"

 

"Give it to me, give it to me!"

 

Saïx tossed the toy at Xion, who caught it and then exchanged an explosion of giggles with her boyfriend, Roxas.  Saïx had split up the two of them and their mutual best friend Axel on opposite sides of the room, and yet they STILL managed to interact as if they could read each other's minds.

 

"Now, who's got the warm-up answer?" he demanded.

 

"Man, we just GOT here!" someone complained.  "How're we supposed to answer--?"

 

"If you've got time to waste on chit-chat, then you've got time to do your warm-up, now GET TO WORK," Saïx thundered.  He whirled and started scrawling essay topics on the board next to the projector screen.  "Since you were supposed to brainstorm writing themes last night for homework, today we are going to dive right into outlining and possibly starting your drafts--"  There was a commotion behind him.  Saïx turned quickly, only to find twelve students sitting primly in their desks with almost identical expressions of suppressed anticipation.  "What are you all up to--?"

 

That's when he saw the porn magazines piled neatly on his desk, tied together with a blue ribbon.  "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

 

"They're for you, professor," Larxene said with wide-eyed sweetness.  "We thought they'd cheer you up, since you're always going around with that stick up your--"

 

"DETENTION," Saïx stormed, throwing the magazines in the trash out of pure reflex.  He should probably report them to the front office, but the life-wrecking _trouble_ he could get into if anyone insinuated the magazines actually belonged to him....  "Be thankful I'm not writing you up."

 

"Thank you, oh, thank you, sir," Larxene squeaked in a voice straight out of hentai anime, which set off the rest of the class again.

 

"OUT.  Get _out_ , I'll speak to you in a minute."  He had expected her to put up more of a fuss, but Larxene readily flounced out the door, though not without a parting wink to one of her friends.

 

Ugh, 10:30 a.m. and today was already going downhill....  "Everyone else, turn in your assignments.  We're not going over them, which means some of you have just earned yourself zeroes."  There was a rustle of paper as he went around turning off the projector and retracting the screen and kicking the porn-filled trash can around behind his desk so as to make it less noticeable.  "Now," he instructed as he picked up the stack of warm-ups Lexaeus handed him, "get our your homework, I'm going to have each of you tell us what you picked--"

 

Another smattering of giggling alerted him.  Saïx turned sharply, but missed whatever it was.  They were all staring at him with gleaming eyes again, until he finally saw the small stuffed dog sitting on his computer keyboard.  _'This is ridiculous.'_   Saïx marched over, seized the toy, and tossed it in the Lost And Found bin.  "Zexion," he barked, since the small, quiet boy was one of the better behaved ones, "what did you come up with for homework?"

 

Zexion dutifully rose to his feet and said, "An analysis of Houyhnhnm culture in Jonathan Swift's _Gulliver's Travels_ as compared to the way culture is presented in Oscar Wilde's _The Importance of Being Earnest_."

 

" _Thank you_ for being competent.  Zexion, please collect topics from everyone else until I get back and we can discuss them."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Saïx opened the door, only to find Larxene chewing on gum as she shamelessly texted someone on her cell phone.  "Mine."

 

"Aw, come _on_ \--"

 

"NOW."

 

Knowing better than to argue with that tone, Larxene sulkily handed over her phone, then stuck her tongue out.  "Love you, Teach," she said quickly in response to his expression.

 

Saïx let out a frustrated breath.  "Larxene, listen to me.  That stunt you pulled earlier...."

 

By the end of the lecture, she seemed quiet and serious and properly impressed, yet he still had the feeling she was mentally laughing at him.  But as long as she didn't show it...and there _was_ the Class From Hell he had left to their own devices for far, far too long....

 

"All right, I'm glad you seem to understand.  Now get back in there and do your best, all right?"

 

"Yeah, yeah," she said glibly, patting him rather inappropriately as she sailed back inside.

 

Saïx sighed, trying to gather himself, then entered the classroom as well.  "All right, so what have we come up with--"  He came to an abrupt halt, causing the kids to burst into laughter.

 

"What seems to be the trouble, sir?" Zexion asked, all innocence, which gave Saïx a sudden suspicion that he was in on it, too (whatever "it" was).

 

"Zexion," Saïx ground out, "are you going to look me in the eye and tell me that you _weren't_ aware of that bottle magically appearing on my desk behind you?"

 

Zexion frowned artfully, turned, and gave a theatrical gasp of surprise.  "My goodness, however did that get there?"

 

"SIT DOWN!" Saïx roared.

 

"Sir," Luxord called out merrily, "don't get Zex in trouble, the wine is from me.  To you, by the way."

 

Happily, this classroom had been a science lab before the new wing was built, so Saïx was able to snatch up the bottle, march over to one of the sinks, and dump its alcoholic contents down the drain.  "Detention for you as well, Luxord," he snapped.  "AND you, Zexion.  I would have expected better from you."  He was being much too lenient with these monsters, but punishing them as they deserved could backfire far too easily.  Were they _trying_ to send him to prison?

 

"Now, if you all are _quite_ finished--"  They weren't.  Though at least the party-sized bag of candy now sitting on his desk was infinitely preferable to the let's-send-Mr.-Tsukino-to-jail items.  "That is ENOUGH.  All of you, dictionaries out, copy down the first hundred definitions, whatever you don't finish in class today is homework."  This did not prevent Saïx from ending the period with a banana pie, a pocketknife, a blank flash drive, a Grand Canyon key chain, a copy of Diana Wynne Jones's _Dogsbody_ , a small bouquet of irises, the mysteriously-returned chew toy, and a total of twelve detention slips in his possession.

 

Saïx was usually a responsible employee, but he just could not deal with hall duty right now.  He sat at his desk with his head in his hands, letting the quiet of the empty classroom settle soothingly over him, the noise from the rabble of students in the corridors heavily muffled by the closed door.

 

He sat like that until several minutes after the bell had rung and silence descended without as well as within.  Just when he remembered that he had a lunch detention today and was reaching for a referral form in anticipation of the usual no-show, the door suddenly banged, startling him.

 

"Hiya, Prof!"

 

Saïx stared in astonishment as Axel barged in, set a tray of cafeteria food down on one of the front desks, then started rooting around in his book bag.  "...Axel?"

 

"You got the sign-in sheet?" Axel asked nonchalantly.

 

"Um, yes."  Saïx looked around for it, a little helplessly.  "Why are you _here_?"

 

"Eh!  Did you forget our lunch detention?  How _could_ you?" Axel gasped, as if it was a date instead of a punishment.  "And I went to all the trouble of feeding my homework to my dog last night, too, just so I could see you alone today!"

 

Saïx desperately hoped that he was joking.  You couldn't always tell with Axel.  "Cut it out, I'm just surprised I didn't have to hunt you down or write you up like I usually do.  Here's a pen.  Sign in and then take your tray over to that corner."

 

"Nah, I wanted to eat with _you_."  Axel found what he was looking for and then set it on the desk in front of his teacher.  "Ta-da!  Class ended too fast, everyone else got a turn except me."

 

Saïx stared at the set of earrings shaped like blue puppies.

 

"And here's your cake!"  Axel unwrapped a large banana-blueberry muffin and placed it ceremoniously next to the earrings.  "I know it's lame, but I didn't want something that would've gotten all squashed like Xig's pie did.  Hang on a sec, I know I've got the candle in here somewhere...."  Axel dug out a candle shaped like the number 7 and stuck it into the muffin.  "There!"

 

Saïx's horrified gaze moved back to the pile of confiscated items.  "Those...those were... _birthday presents_?"

 

"Happy birthday to yooooouuuu," Axel sang obnoxiously.  "Happy birthday to--"

 

Saïx whipped his head back around at the smell that was filling the room.  "Are you INSANE?" he shouted, snatching the lighter out of Axel's hand.  "Didn't they say you'd be _expelled_ the next time you brought a lighter to school?"

 

"Yeah, but I know you won't tell on me, will you?" Axel said with a charming smile.  "You can keep that if you want, by the way.  After all, I only brought it - and risked my entire future - for you."  He winked.

 

"Don't think you'll be able to get away with that," Saïx snapped, burying the lighter deep in his desk drawer.  "How did you brats even know it was my birthday, anyway?"

 

Axel shrugged.  "Dug through the principal's file cabinet 'til I found your employee records."

 

"Uh huh."

 

"You remember when Roxas picked a fight with Seifer?" Axel asked mischievously.

 

It took a moment for Saïx to get it.  Then his eyes widened.  "You persuaded your best friend to get himself _suspended_ just to cause enough of a distraction for you to go rooting through administrative offices so that--"  Saïx stopped before his brain could explode.  "You kids really are set on killing me, aren't you."

 

"Of course not!  We _like_ you.  Well, I like you, anyway; and everyone else likes me, so they all do what I want.  And your candle's melting all over your cake, so maybe you should blow it out."

 

"...It's a muffin."  Saïx snuffed out the candle flame between his fingers.

 

"Awesome.  Happy twenty-fifth, Sai.  Can I call you Sai?"

 

"No."

 

"Can I have some of your cake?"

 

"Axel, you are in _detention_."

 

"At least let me see how the earrings look on you!"

 

"NO!"

 

o.o.o

A/N:  FTR, if you are still in school, please don't do any of this to your teachers, ANY of it, even if you're trying to be nice.... DX

 

I took some liberties.  In the schools I've seen, lunch detention with one's own teacher tends to be something that's only done with special education students; regular ed students usually do it all together in an empty classroom or something.  And seems like all the schools have whiteboards instead of chalkboards now, but that is lame.  Chalk FTW!  And class sizes have been swelling, but I still see some classes with only 12-15 students.  They're usually special ed, though.  Maybe the Org's a special ed class after all. :p

 

And again, none of these drabbles are intended to be romantic.

 

This theme was actually a lot harder than I expected it to be, and I failed at several ideas before finally settling on the school AU.  Also, I wrote Themes 2 & 3 before figuring out how to do this one. ^^;

 

Complete:  1/101


	2. Fire & Moonlight: Masquerade (theme 4)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**4\. Masquerade**

 

A/N:  School AU; they're both about 15 or 16.

 

o.o.o

 

_"Grinning yellows, spinning reds - masquerade!  Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!"_

 

On his cue, Saïx stepped out at the head of the staircase as the stage lights briefly darkened.  The next moment, his lone figure was ominously illuminated in contrast to the rest of the masked actors, all gazing at him in horrified poses.  "Why, don't let me spoil this delightful party of yours...."

 

His role in this scene was brief, and he was soon able to return backstage.  Axel, who was serving as a stagehand, silently handed him a bottle of water.  Saïx accepted it and took a drink.  A few moments passed.  Then, "Take it off," Axel suddenly demanded.

 

"Sorry, the pronoun in that sentence was a little vague.  Care to clarify?"

 

"You know what I mean."

 

Saïx sighed.  "No, I'm not taking it off."  Removing the mask and then getting chewed out by Tonomine for accidentally mussing his hair or something was just too much of a hassle.

 

Axel slammed his hand against the wall.  "You shouldn't have agreed to be the Phantom, Saïx!"

 

"I need the extra credit."

 

"Screw being valedictorian, this isn't worth it!  Your singing sucks, half the theatre class can act better than you, and ALL the theatre guys wanted the part, if for nothing else than to get to grope Aqua during Don Juan.  Besides, we...we were supposed to be the theatre owners together."

 

"It's your own fault you resigned as Andre."

 

"Saïx!  The only reason they made you the Phantom was because you cut up your face in a car accident when you were seven years old!  LAMEST CASTING EVER!"

 

"We've been through this already.  I don't care."

 

"I dare you to say that while meeting my eyes."

 

Annoyed with himself, Saïx forced his gaze up to Axel's.  "I do not care that I was cast as the Phantom Of The Opera so that our school's drama department could be lazy with my makeup," he repeated, a little obnoxiously.  (Tonomine would probably beat him with a shinai if he had been within earshot.)

 

"Lying," Axel said decisively.  "I can always tell when you lie to me."

 

"Why would I lie about Tonomine having better things to do with his talent than make someone's face look like a train wreck for three nights in a row?"  Still obnoxious.  It was how he tended to sulk when he didn't want to completely withdraw.  "My face already looks like a train wreck.  Problem solved."

 

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!  You shouldn't have let them cast you as the horrifically ugly guy just because they think you're ugly!"  _'Ugh, knowing you, you're not even gonna steal an Aqua-grope out of it,'_ he added silently.

 

"And that's what _I'm_ talking about.  The motives don't matter as long as I get what I want."

 

"Why are you...so... _mercenary_?"

 

"Why do you get so worked up over stupid stuff?  Throwing a fit over the casting decisions and only agreeing to stay involved at all when I refused to quit...sometimes you're like a little kid."

 

"And sometimes you're annoying," Axel snapped.

 

Saïx handed the water bottle back.  "My next scene's coming up."

 

"I should dump the rest of this over your head."

 

"Just like a little kid."

 

"Oh, go scare Christine to death with your stupid face, Erik," Axel said in disgust.

 

Later that week, Saïx sat frowning at a sheet of rose-scented pink paper that had been in the envelope he'd just discovered in his desk.

 

Axel dropped into the seat next to him.  "What the heck, _another_ one?!" he exclaimed upon seeing the love note.  "Is it from the creeper fangirl again, or someone else?"

 

"The creeper.  Though she finally signed her name."

 

Axel peered over his friend's shoulder to read.  _"Dear Sai-Sai, you were SO amazing as Erik in_ The Phantom of the Opera _, you were everything I dreamed you'd be,_ oh-em-gee ur so hawt I luv you blah blah blah--"  He caught sight of the name at the bottom.  "Dude!  Wasn't that the chick who did the casting for the musical?!"

 

"Yes."

 

Axel stared, remembering all his tantrums and sulking on behalf of his best friend.  "...Wow, I'm dumb."

 

"Yes."

 

"You're not supposed to agree with me!"

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  This theme was really hard, and I couldn't get the PotO song out of my head, so finally I was just like "Whatever" and went with it. ^^;  Oh, and **if you don't know much about _The Phantom of the Opera_ , some of this probably makes no sense.**  And since I've never had a chance for a PotO rant before, here's a mini-one - I think it's thematically screwed-up and most of the lyrics horrify me (except for "All I Ask Of You" as a spiritual allegory), but the music itself is just amazingly beautiful.  Horrible half-and-half thing, argh.

 

**I apologize to anyone involved in theatre, since I know nothing about it and therefore this is full of horrific inaccuracies.  A big thank-you to Kiryn for the clarifications! :D**

 

 **I'm not satisfied with this drabble** , I feel like it's fundamentally flawed.  Unfortunately, I'd already started writing it by the time I realized what was wrong, and I didn't feel like going back to the drawing board, so we're stuck with this.  Sorry.

 

Although I was initially unsure whether Saïx only has the canon scars or if they're worse than usual in this AU, I'm now in agreement with K that it's probably the latter.

 

Tonomine is the makeup-and-hair otomen (and my favorite character, though flower-obsessed Kitora's a close second) in the _Otomen_ manga. XD

 

Complete:  4/101


	3. Fire & Moonlight: Family (theme 8)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**8\. Family**

Summary:  The four of them, together.  Anything else is unacceptable.

A/N:  This AU is...really hard to explain. DX  Inspired by HetaOni, if that helps.

 

o.o.o

 

Axel opened his eyes, staring hazily up at the ceiling before he remembered.  Then he shot out of bed, staring around wildly.

 

He was in a house.  _His_ house.  Which meant....

 

"No, no, no, no, no," he whispered, struggling to his feet and staggering to the door.  No, _no_ , the skies were clear and sunny, he could hear freaking birdsong, every single one of his possessions lay unscathed where he had left them before--

 

Axel stopped short at the threshold of the living room.  It was occupied.  "What...are you... _doing_ here?" he whispered.

 

"Axel!"

 

"You're up!"

 

Roxas and Xion ran to him, all smiles.  Roxas was in the goth outfit from six games ago, though his beaming expression was like it had been at the very beginning, when he was still calling himself 'Sora.'  Yet Xion was still obviously a girl...but her hair was short, like in the earlier games where she'd been a boy.  Saïx appeared to be sulking on the other side of the room, still in the battered police officer uniform from the last game, the one Axel thought would be the end.

 

"What are you all DOING here?" he demanded again.  None of them should be here, none of them.  He glanced at the TV to make sure - yes, there it was, the news report about the meteor, two days before the apocalypse.  Which meant that Saïx hadn't arrested him yet, Roxas hadn't tried to steal his truck, and Xion should still be preaching about the Second Coming.  None of them should even know his _name_ yet, much less look so glad to see him.  "How the _freak_ are you here?!"

 

"Saïx used the Glitch," Roxas explained breathlessly.  "The last me died - sorry Axel, I know I-- he-- we-- whatever; I know I promised, but I couldn't help it, I had to die, but he/me/whatever gave me all his memories, all the ones he had of all the games, and...and, well, Xion found me, and she likes being a girl better, you know; and-- gah, there's so much to tell you!"

 

"You LIED to us!" Xion cried indignantly.  She grabbed Axel by the front of his shirt and shook him.  He was still in a state of shock and could not defend himself.  "You - lied - to - us!  You told us we'd all get out safely!"

 

Axel managed to push her away.  "I said _you'd_ get out safely.  I never said anything about me."

 

Roxas hit him.

 

"Ow!  What was that for?!"

 

"We promised we'd escape TOGETHER," the boy growled.  "You can't be such a jerk through sixty-nine freaking games and then go all sacrificial hero on us for the last eight rounds!  That's not how it _works_!"

 

Unable to face the kids anymore, Axel raised his eyes to Saïx.  "Why'd you use the Glitch?" he demanded.  "That was _yours_.  You wasted it.  You were supposed to get Roxas and Xion to safety, not fling us all back in time just so we can get ripped to pieces YET AGAIN!  Do you really hate them that much?  Did you really want to spite me _that much_?  You didn't even get _yourself_ out!"

 

Saïx stood up and crossed the room, coming to a halt when he stood right in front of Axel.  Then he opened his mouth and spoke the longest consecutive string of words Axel had ever heard him say throughout all seventy-seven games.  "They're right.  We're winning this together, all four of us.  I don't care what Roxas has done or where Xion came from or how annoying they both are.  I don't care that you've ruined my life.  What I do care about is the three of you.  I can't go back.  I don't _want_ to go back anymore.  I hate you all and I love you all and we are family now.  The Glitch was a small price to pay."  He raised his hand, displaying the number 7 that had been tattooed there, so many games ago that Axel couldn't even remember.  Then he pointed to the 8 on Axel's hand.  "This is the seventy-eighth game.  This is the one we will win, _together_."

 

Axel stared at him for a long time.  Then Roxas took one of his hands, and Xion took the other, and when they grasped Saïx's hands, Axel saw the three of them smiling together for the first time ever.  He could not help smiling back.  "Agreed."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Casual backstory ftw. ^^;

 

Complete:  8/101


	4. Fire & Moonlight: Invasion (theme 9)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**9\. Invasion**

 

Summary:  Saïx does not trust Axel's judgment on who should be allowed into the castle.

 

A/N:  **This is "Beauty and the Beast"....**

 

o.o.o

 

"What did you think you were doing?" Saïx stormed.  His wooden footsteps made clacking sounds as he paced angrily back and forth across the table.  "Letting him in, sitting him by the fire _in the master's chair_ , serving him TEA--"

 

"I was _trying_ to be, oh, what's the word?  _Hos-pi-ta-ble_ ," Axel ground out, his candle flames burning high with agitation.  "Just because we're not human anymore doesn't mean we have to be jerks."

 

"You had no business doing such a thing!"

 

"Saïx!  It was _raining_!"

 

"Just because YOU hate the rain doesn't mean other people can't survive in it!"

 

"Did you lose your heart along with the rest of your body or something?"

 

"It's my job to oversee everything that goes on in this castle, and allowing complete strangers to have access to this property without our master's consent is a serious breach of--  _Are you mocking me?_ "

 

"No, I'm just making 'blah blah blah' motions for the sheer joy of it," Axel snapped.

 

"You really do--"

 

Both of them froze at the same moment.

 

"Papa?"

 

They had not imagined it.  There was definitely a lilting, feminine voice calling out somewhere in the corridor.

 

Impeding each other's progress in their heedless scramble, Saïx and Axel managed to get down from the table.  They flung themselves around the doorframe just in time to see a small cloaked figure disappearing down the hall.

 

"Was that a--?" Axel's throat was too choked to finish.

 

"A girl," Saïx whispered.  "Here, in the castle."

 

"What is this, an invasion?  First that old man, now _her_!"

 

"She must have come for him.  She was calling for her father."

 

They looked at each other, their eyes filled with hope.

 

"I'd ask you to pinch me," Axel said, "except that we don't dream anymore, so I know I'm not dreaming."

 

"There's no time to waste with your nonsense," Saïx said impatiently.  "We must work fast if we are to guide her and the master together."

 

"Oooh, Sai's playing matchmaker now, eh?"

 

"Don't be tiresome.  Let's go."

 

"Right behind ya, _mon ami_."

 

Together, they hurried as fast as they could after the girl, determined to show her the way.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  I'm starting to notice that when I reach a hard theme, I end up going with whatever first comes into my head when I think of the word.  In this case, Gaston and the villagers storming Beast's castle.  So I stuck the KH boys in there and played around with it a little 'til it became this.  Sorry if it seems inordinately weird or not Axel-and-Saïxey enough....

 

Complete:  9/101


	5. Fire & Moonlight: Enemies (theme 12)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**12\. Enemies**

 

Summary:  Fortunately for Saïx, they have no idea that he is one of their natural enemies.

 

o.o.o

 

Saïx may have been dubbed cold and heartless by the other villagers, but he still considered himself a decent human being.  Decent people did not respond to being rescued from drowning by killing their rescuers.  Decent people did not harm said rescuers in any way, or ignore their Puppy Eyes when cooking supper.

 

Saïx glared at the hatchling over the ridge of crackling flames.  "Just because you saved my life doesn't mean I have to feed you."

 

 _"Hungry,"_ the male said.

 

Saïx winced.  He could not get used to the uncomfortable sensation of someone else's voice invading his mind.  "I don't care."

 

 _"Food, please,"_ the female added.

 

"No."

 

They hunched lower, their tails wrapping uncertainly around their scaly bodies.

 

"Where is your dam?" he asked gruffly.  Having an adult dragon around would be very, very bad, but neither did he relish the thought of being responsible for two needy creatures his conscience would not allow him to dispose of.

 

_"Dead."_

 

Saïx blinked.  "What?"

 

_"Mama's dead."_

 

"...Who takes care of you, then?"  They were too young; surely they were not capable of fending for themselves yet, were they?  The very fact that they had saved him, a human, meant that they lacked at least one essential self-preservation skill.

 

_"Papa does."_

_"I miss Papa."_

_"Me, too."_

_"Roxas, when is Papa coming back?"_

_"I don't know, Xion.  Maybe he's dead, too."_

 

The female lifted her head and began to keen, a sound so piercingly lovely and so filled with grief that it seemed to strike Saïx to the heart.  When he realized he had tears on his face, he snatched the roasting meat out of the fire, flung it at the hatchlings' feet, and stormed away.  He had no obligation to them.  He wanted nothing to do with them.  They had given, and he had given back; it was finished, right?

 

It was too dark to travel far.  It was also cold.  Saïx gave up and managed to find a place to sleep, and did not complain when the hatchlings found him again and curled up beside him, their body heat like a shield against the night's chill.

 

Morning dawned far too early, and with a roar.  Saïx was jolted awake, confronted with the awful sight of a full-grown scarlet dragon towering over him, smoke billowing out between its fangs, its emerald eyes aflame with rage.

 

 _"Papa!"_   The ecstatic hatchlings leaped to their feet.  _"You're back!"_

_"Papa, look at the funny animal we found!"_

_"He's tiny, but he's full grown, and he talks."_

_"We named him Luna Diviner.  Isn't he cute?"_

 

A firestorm descended.  Saïx thought it was the end, but though he felt crushed and unbearably hot, it was somehow not as agonizing as he expected.

 

After what felt like a long time, the flames ceased.  Saïx was still alive.  He opened his eyes in amazement.  Then the hatchlings uncurled their wings from around his body, and he realized with a shock that they had shielded him from certain death.

 

_"Papa!"_

_"Are you_ stupid _?!  He has no scales, he's flammable!"_

_"You nearly killed him, Papa!"_

 

Then came the adult dragon's voice, feeling like it would split Saïx's mind in two.  _"GET AWAY FROM THE HUMAN."_

 

The hatchlings stared at each other, then at Saïx.  _"What human?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You're not saying that Luna Diviner is a human, are you?"_

_"He can't be!  He's nice!"_

 

The hatchlings stared at Saïx in horror.

 

He stared back.  And found himself saying in response to their betrayed expressions, "You and I are enemies."

 

They backed away from him.  Then they lifted their heads and keened.

 

Their song of grief filled the air, and after a long time, their sire moved.  He lowered his head until he was uncomfortably close, and Saïx knew the dragon was reading his scent, sifting through the layers and discerning what there was to find there.  _"YOU WISH TO DESTROY MY CHILDREN."_

 

"Not anymore," Saïx said truthfully.

 

 _"HMMM."_   The dragon paused.  _"SHALL I LET YOU LIVE?"_

 

"Your children did."

 

_"THEY DIDN'T KNOW BETTER."_

 

"Will you take a bribe?"

 

_"...MAYBE."_

 

They regarded each other warily.

 

_"I SCENT NO TREASURE ON YOU."_

 

"I have none.  I offer my service."  Saïx paused.  "For seven weeks."

 

_"NO.  YOU'RE MINE FOR SEVEN YEARS."_

 

"What happened to a year and a day?" Saïx sputtered, horrified even though he had expected something like this.  "What of the life and family I'm leaving behind?"

 

_"YOU HAVE NO FAMILY, OTHERWISE THEIR SCENT WOULD BE ON YOU.  YOU STINK OF DISCONTENT AND LONELINESS.  YOU HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE."_

 

"...."  So true.  Still.  Forced to live among dangerous wild beasts, among the hated dragons, as their servant for seven _years_?

 

 _"SEVEN MOON-TURNS,"_ the dragon offered.

 

It was as good as he was going to get.  "Done."

 

The dragon bared its teeth in what appeared to be a wide, evil smirk.  _"AS IF YOU HAVE A CHOICE."_

 

Saïx glared.

 

_"COME, LUNA DIVINER."_

 

"My name is Saïx."

 

_"THAT'S A HATCHLING NAME, FOOL."_

 

"What's your name, then?" Saïx asked sourly.

 

The grin softened a little.  _"I AM FLURRY OF DANCING FLAMES."_

 

"Can't say it's a pleasure."

 

_"LIKEWISE."_

 

Having watched this exchange with great interest, the hatchlings now ventured close again, their noses twitching curiously.  _"So we can keep him?"_ the male asked.

 

 _'Roxas,'_ Saïx thought.  _'I can't continue to disregard their names.'_

 

_"FOR A LITTLE WHILE, YES."_

 

 _"Yay!"_   The female - Xion - romped over and fluttered up to perch heavily on Saïx's back, her tail wrapping around his waist for extra security.  _"I'm glad, Luna Diviner."_

 

"...I'll do my best," he said gloomily.

 

It was not nearly as bad as he expected.  He did not mind that it was much more than seven months before Saïx the Luna Diviner was seen in the human realm again.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  This wasn't supposed to be my first Kingdom Hearts dragon fic, dang it!  It was supposed to be a different plot bunny I came up with months ago.  Oh well.

 

Complete:  12/101


	6. Fire & Moonlight: Chance Meeting (theme 14)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**14\. Chance Meeting**

 

Summary:  Bonding over literature.

 

A/N:  Random modern AU.

 

o.o.o

 

The first time, it was just a chance meeting at a party where they happened to be the only teenagers.  Axel was tired of adults gushing over how big he was, as if they expected him to stay the size of a little kid even after ten years or however long it had been since they'd supposedly last seen him.

 

Wandering around with a plateful of snacks in utter boredom, he caught sight of the blue-haired boy in a corner, and marched over without hesitation.  "Hi.  I'm Axel."

 

The boy made no response.  He was curled up in an armchair with piles of schoolwork perched precariously around him, scribbling so furiously that he might not even have heard.

 

Axel finally picked up the copy of _Lord of the Flies_ that was teetering on the arm of the chair.  "Hey, I know this book.  My brother made me read it so I could do his homework for him."

 

The boy finally looked up at him with strange golden eyes through a pair of narrow-framed glasses.  "How many reasons can you think of to support Simon being a Christ figure?"

 

Axel blinked.  "Uh...what?"

 

"...I'll take that as zero."  The boy flung down his pencil with a frustrated sigh.  "I need a break."

 

"Great!"  Axel shoved a pile of junk off the arm of the chair and plopped down on it comfortably.

 

"...That was my homework you just tossed halfway across the room."

 

"It was in my way, and it's not _halfway across the room._   Want a cookie?"

 

The other boy sighed.  "Sure."

 

He reached out, but Axel abruptly held it farther away.  "You can have it if you tell me your name."

 

The boy blinked.  "Oh.  It's Saïx."

 

"Cool."  Axel handed the cookie over.

 

The next time, it was at school when the English teacher announced a transfer student.  A blue-haired boy with golden eyes walked in and introduced himself, hesitantly met Axel's gaze, then smiled when Axel waved enthusiastically at the empty seat beside him.

 

"Now, class," the teacher declared once everyone was settled, "we're going to start a new literature unit today on a novel by William Golding, called _Lord of the Flies_."

 

"Aaahhh!"

 

"Is there a problem, Axel?" the teacher asked coldly.

 

"No," Axel groaned, as Saïx facepalmed beside him.  "Just that me and Saïx here are gonna ace this unit, that's all...."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  This theme was really hard.  I wrote, like, six or seven later drabbles while I was trying to figure out this one.

 

Complete:  14/101


	7. Fire & Moonlight: Dark (theme 19)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**19\. Dark**

 

Summary:  Is it really so hard to keep the floor clear?

 

A/N:  Random modern AU.

 

o.o.o

 

Saïx had listened to enough of his older sister's complaining to expect that college was going to be awful.  He was surprised to find, when he got there, that he actually enjoyed the classes and schoolwork in a way he never had in high school.

 

No, the worst thing about college was his roommate.

 

"Axel, there is not a lot of space in here to begin with, and it doesn't help when you leave all those things lying on the floor."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll clean it up in a minute, just let me finish this level...."

 

When Saïx returned from class a couple of hours later, Axel was gone and the floor was, if anything, even messier than it had been before.

 

Or the several times Saïx came home to find their dorm room full of kids - lounging on the floor and both beds so that there was barely room to move, making even more of a mess than usual with their backpacks and games and videos and pizza boxes and sodas.

 

"Hey, Axel, there's some weirdo at the door," said the boy, who looked like he'd never figured out the function of a comb.

 

Axel swiveled around in the desk chair where he was messing with various power cords and multiple screens.  "Oh - that's my roommate.  Hey, Sai, hope you don't mind that I invited some friends over."

 

Saïx stared back in incredulity.  The black-haired girl waved, and the blonde ducked her head with a shy smile.  Not a single one of them looked older than fourteen.  "Your _friends_?"

 

"Yeah, wanna join us?"

 

"...Axel, I'm going to the library, and I'll be taking dinner at the Pavilion.  By the time I come back at 7:00, if this room, which will be spotless, is still occupied, you had better be the _only_ person in it.  Otherwise, there is going to be an unpleasant confrontation."

 

"Ooooohhhh," the boy laughed, punching Axel teasingly in the shoulder while the dark-haired girl giggled.

 

As Saïx marched back out again, he could hear the blonde girl saying worriedly, "Axel, maybe we'd better go," but of course his roommate reassured her with an infuriatingly blithe, "Ah, don't worry about it.  Sai's just a grouch, I can take care of him."

 

The dorm was empty at seven o'clock.  It was also, however, covered with an inches-deep carpet of various objects, so that Saïx could not even see the floor.  Disgustedly, he kicked everything to Axel's side of the room and started straightening up his own possessions, almost none of which were where he had left them.

 

At about one o'clock in the morning, he was awakened by the light being flipped on and Axel's loud cursing as he stumbled over the mountain of junk.

 

"Axel...seriously, do you even _notice_ me trying to sleep...?"

 

"How do you expect me to walk around in here when you shove everything to my side?!"

 

"Unbelievable.  All that junk is _yours_ in the first place."

 

"It is not!  We _share_ this dorm, yanno!"

 

Saïx got out of bed and began picking up various objects for presentation before tossing them aside again.  "Notebook:  yours.  Hair gel bottle:  yours.  Phone charger:  yours."

 

"OH!  I've been looking for that!"

 

"Wristband:  yours.  Purple butterfly hairclip:  definitely not mine."

 

"Oh yeah, Xion was saying she thought she mighta left that here."

 

"Uh huh.  Ice cream coupon:  yours.  Colored pencils--"

 

"Geez, you need to lighten up, Saïx."

 

Piling stuff on Axel's bed only prompted him to commandeer Saïx's.  Cleaning up after him only made things worse.  Arguments got them in trouble with the dorm supervisor.  Saïx finally just gave up and tried to adapt to living in a pigpen.  The result was that his most important items and supplies migrated to his locker he'd started renting, and he pretty much never set foot in the dorm unless he had to sleep there.

 

One night, the power went out.  Saïx managed to brush his teeth in the dark and then went to bed.  Around midnight, he woke to the sound of cursing and stumbling sounds.  "That you, Axel?" he called sleepily.

 

"Argh, first my phone dies and now _this_!  None of the lights work!"

 

"Power outage."

 

There was a tremendous crash.  Saïx casually reached for his cell phone and flipped it open.  The dim blue glow revealed Axel sprawled amongst the heap of books, videos, games, dirty laundry, and everything else that had accumulated on the floor over time.  "Might want to watch your step," Saïx drawled.

 

Axel only groaned in response.  Saïx closed his phone again, set it back on the nightstand, and went to sleep.

 

When he came back home from the library the next evening, the floor was spotless.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  My original idea for this theme ended up not suiting the series for a couple of reasons, so I posted it separately as _When The Lights Go Out_.  I couldn't think of anything good as a substitute...at least this is a college AU rather than yet another high school one. :/

 

Oh Axel, you and your kiddos...just one of the many, many reasons you need a Saïx in your life. *sweatdrop*

 

Not sure how common knowledge this is, but even though everyone has lockers in high school, not many people use them in college.

 

Complete:  19/101


	8. Fire & Moonlight: Stop (theme 28)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**28\. Stop**

 

Summary:  They hand out driving permits way too early.

 

A/N:  AU.  Axel is 15, Saïx is his dad.

 

o.o.o

 

"Slow down."

 

"Chill, I'm only ten miles over."

 

"Allow me to define the term 'speed _limit_ ' for you."

 

"Dad!  There's a cushion, hello?"

 

"Not in this economy when half the city's revenue is coming from traffic tickets, now slow DOWN."

 

"*siiiiigh*"

 

"Axel....  _Axel_ \--!"

 

" _What_?"

 

" _Do you not see the squirrel_?"

 

"Oh, come on, it'll be across before I get to--"

 

"They STOP in the middle of the ROAD and then go BACK, now _slow down_!"

 

Sure enough, the squirrel stopped right in the center of the street, paused for a good four seconds, then suddenly whirled and scampered back the way it had come.

 

"Gah, that was the dumbest squirrel I've ever seen in my life."

 

" _All_ squirrels are like that, you need to always keep that in mind when you ARGH THAT WAS A STOP SIGN, a _stop sign_ , Axel, where you're supposed to _stop_!"

 

"I _know_!  I would've seen it if the stupid squirrel and you _screaming in my ear_ hadn't DISTRACTED me!"

 

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

 

"I _am_!"

 

"YOU'RE LOOKING AT ME RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

 

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!"

 

"Pull over."

 

"What?"

 

A flash of violent golden eyes.

 

"Okay, okay, o- _kay_ , fine, geez! *pout*"

 

They sat there on the side of the road for a while in silence.  "We're going home," Saïx finally said.

 

"Dad--"

 

"I cannot take this anymore, we're going _home_ , now get out."

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"...Can I at least drive home?"

 

"...*SIGH*"

 

"Can I turn on the radio now?"

 

"NO."

 

Axel cautiously pulled back onto the road again.  When his father said nothing, he picked up speed a bit, cruised comfortably alongside the other drivers, approached a line of cars sitting at a red light--

 

Saïx was suddenly writhing and wincing in the passenger seat like he was being tortured.  "Axel!"

 

"What _now_?!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

 

"The brake, too fast, you're coming up on him too fast, brake _now_!"

 

"I _am_!"

 

"Then brake _harder_!"

 

Axel vengefully slammed his foot on the pedal, sending them both shooting forward against their seat belts.  In the next instant, there was a sickening thud of metal on metal as the driver behind them was caught off guard by Axel's excessive deceleration.

 

Silence.

 

More silence.

 

Saïx buried his face in his hands.

 

"...Can I still keep my permit if I buy you ice cream?"

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  I have the most wonderful, loving dad in the world.  Nevertheless, I wouldn't blame him for wanting to throw me and all my siblings off a moving bus every time one of us went through driver's ed. XD

 

Useless trivia!  In Japanese, Axel's name and the abbreviated word for "accelerator" are spelled the same way ("akuseru").

 

Complete:  28/101


	9. Fire & Moonlight: A Chance (theme 30)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**30\. A Chance**

 

Summary:  A different approach is required to win over Mr. Tsukino....

 

A/N:  High school AU.

 

o.o.o

 

Saïx was in the middle of a lecture on moon phases when the classroom phone rang.  Sighing a little, he went to answer it.

 

 _"Hey, Sai!"_   It was Axel.  The background noises sounded like he had his students doing classwork.  _"I need to talk to you. Come over when you get a chance, okay?"_

 

Saïx had already had his conference period.  "It'll have to be at the end of the day."

 

_"But your lunch break is during my conference, right?  Come eat with me!"_

 

Saïx sighed heavily.  "Fine, but this is not going to be a regular thing, Ax--"  Students present.  "--Mr. Hayes."  Now if only Axel would return the favor and quit calling him 'Sai' in front of the kids....

 

_"Sure, whatever.  Thanks, Sai!"_

 

Saïx hung up and went back to the chalkboard, trying to get back into lecture mode.  _'Now, where was I...?'_

 

Later, he brought his lunch to Axel's room and thought at first that he'd walked into the middle of class.  But no, there were only eight students in freshmen uniforms (plus one sophomore) who all seemed to be lounging around with games and music players rather than working.

 

"Sai!"  Axel, who had been sitting on his desk as he chatted with a spiky-headed boy and a black-haired girl, now waved enthusiastically.

 

Saïx raised an eyebrow.  "Is this a normal thing?"

 

"Yeah, the kids like hanging out with me during their lunch."

 

 _'And you_ let _them?'_ Saïx thought incredulously.  _'How do you ever get anything DONE?!'_

 

"So, hey, we were thinking!  We wanna go to Disney World--"

 

"For _educational purposes_ ," the silver-haired sophomore called out mischievously.

 

"--and, um, well, I'd put in a field trip request, but you know how me and the principal...don't exactly see eye to eye on some things."

 

 _'The principal_ and I _,'_ Saïx couldn't help thinking.  "I can't imagine why," he said dryly.

 

"Yeah, so, we were _thinking_ , you know how you're buddies with Xem?"

 

 _'Oh no,'_ Saïx thought.

 

"You can, like, convince him to let us go!"

 

"I am not persuading Principal Xemnas to let you take nine students on a school-affiliated field trip to Disney World," Saïx said flatly.

 

Then the strangest thing happened.

 

The redhead draped her arms around the boy with darker spikes, who laid his head on the shoulder of the silver-haired boy, who rested his chin on one hand and gazed up soulfully through a fringe of long bangs.

 

The curly-haired brunette and the boy with the dog shirt both leaned back against their blonde friend, who slumped against the wall with a discouraged air. 

 

The boy with lighter-colored spikes dropped his head like a kicked puppy, as the black-haired girl brought her hands up to her mouth in a classic _moe_ pose and the yellow-haired girl half-hid against Axel.  Axel himself had adopted a liquid, beseeching expression.  Saïx found himself _surrounded_ by miserable puppy eyes.

 

An involuntary shudder went through him.  "That is creeping me out, you need to STOP," he commanded.

 

The whining started up at once.

 

"Whaaaat?"

 

"Oh, come _on_!"

 

"Why isn't it working?" the boy with dark spikes wondered in distress.  "Mr. Hayes always caves in a second whenever we look at him like--"  His silver-haired companion elbowed him meaningfully in the side.  Saïx rolled his eyes.

 

"Fine," Axel pouted, "time for Plan B.  Naminé, bring out the puppy!"

 

Saïx nearly choked.

 

o.o.o

****

Author's Notes:  Ftr, it didn't work.  Sai did get a new pet out of it, though. XD

 

Complete:  30/101


	10. Fire & Moonlight: Hold your Hand (theme 32)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**32\. Hold your Hand (rough draft)**

 

Summary:  ...and that was how Saïx ended up helping an injured fairy retrieve a sparkly crown from the neighbor's dog.

 

A/N:  Modern AU; Saïx is a teenager.

 

o.o.o

 

Chi was a very good dog, and usually did not bark excessively.  On this particular afternoon, however, she seemed glued to Saïx's window, acting like she was trying to bark her way through it.  Perhaps she was in a contest with Hollyhock outside to see who could be the most annoying.

 

" _Chi_!" Saïx exclaimed in exasperation, turning away from his homework.  "Enough!  I mean it!"

 

The little Chihuahua gave him a desperately anxious look.  Then, with an almost despairing expression, she barked again.

 

He surged up and stormed over to her.  She barked a few more times as she backed away, but did not resist as he picked her up and glared.  " _Stop barking_ , or I will _put you outside_."

 

"...."

 

"Oh, don't even start with the puppy eyes," Saïx commanded, even as he felt his heart turning to mush.

 

_Thump._

 

Saïx stared at the window in surprise.

 

"Bark!  Bark!  Bark!"

 

He put her down and went over to open the window and see what bird had just killed itself against the glass.

 

"Sacred moon!"

 

It wasn't a bird.  Was not a bird, _definitely was not a bird_.

 

"Bark!"

 

"Gah!"  Saïx quickly snatched her up before she could investigate and held her protectively against his chest.  "Stay away from it, Chi."

 

It?  Or him?  The thing looked unnervingly human, just...really tiny.  And with wings.

 

Saïx dropped Chi on the bed and cautiously reached out toward the...thing he refused to call a fairy.  "What in the world are you?" he whispered, poking it cautiously.

 

The thing groaned and rolled over onto its stomach.  "The only good dog is a dead dog...."

 

" _Excuse_ me?" Saïx growled.

 

The thing looked up at him.  Its eyes widened.  Then it shrieked and jerked back, wings beating wildly, the crushed one throwing it off balance.  Saïx instinctively caught it just before it toppled off the windowsill.

 

Cautiously, he brought his cupped hands up to his face so he could inspect the thing more closely.  "You really are a fairy," he said flatly.

 

"This is just not my day," the thing remarked.  "For the record, I don't grant wishes or make other people fly, so don't bother asking."

 

"...."  Come to think of it, what did one do with a fairy upon catching it?  "Are you the other reason Hollyhock's been going nuts?"

 

"If 'Hollyhock' is that monster over there, then no.  That thing's been driving _me_ nuts.  Ugh, if I don't get that crown back, they'll feed me to a cat."

 

And that was how Saïx ended up going out to retrieve an enchanted crown from the neighbor's dog in order to help an injured fairy named Axel.  "Do you have to do that?" he asked in annoyance as Axel, riding on his shoulder, burrowed into the hair hanging beside his neck.

 

"It's not like I can exactly hold your hand," the little creature grumbled.

 

Saïx had never once thought of Hollyhock as scary before, but...if he was only a few centimeters tall, that would be a different story.  "Keep still, then.  It bothers me when you move around."

 

"Really?" Axel said mischievously.

 

"OW!"

 

Axel yelped as Saïx just barely prevented himself in time from instinctively smacking his hand over the afflicted area.  "If you don't want to get squashed like the insect you are, _stay still_."

 

"I'm not a bug," Axel pouted.

 

"Irritating whiny thing with wings - sounds like one to me."

 

"Aw, shut up, ya big ogre."

 

Saïx opened the gate, wincing at Axel's shriek as the mastiff came romping over.  "She's not going to hurt you."

 

"Look at those TEETH!"

 

"Holly's a big sweetie, aren't you," Saïx crooned, stooping to fondle the dog's ears and wincing again as Axel - dragging chunks of blue hair as he went - scrambled around to the back of Saïx's neck.  "Stop _doing_ that."

 

"Don't let it eat me or I'll sic pixies on you!"

 

"You don't like eating nasty annoying fairies anyway, do you, honey?" Saïx cooed at the adoring canine.  "Now, where's that crown...?"

 

It was an easy enough matter to pull it out of the corner of Hollyhock's doghouse as she watched him sadly.  The worst part was having a panicked fairy clinging to his hair and sending shivers down his spine with its tiny footsteps and agitated fluttering.

 

"That's it, get out of my hair."

 

"No!"

 

"Get OUT."

 

"Don't let it eat me!"

 

"She's _not_ going to _eat_ you!"

 

"We've got the crown, now GO!  Move it!  Giddyup!"

 

"I'm not your _horse_ ," Saïx growled.

 

"You're a pretty lame knight in shining armor, too, making friends with the dragon and all...."

 

"She's not a dragon, she's a dog.  And she's sad that I'm taking her new toy away, don't you even feel a little bit sorry for her?"

 

Axel made a rude gesture in the dog's direction.

 

"I am seriously going to squash you...."

 

Saïx returned home and reached up to pull the fairy out of his now very tangled hair.  Axel, though unable to fly, seemed adept at eluding his hands, and scrambled down his sleeve to the desktop.

 

"Bark," Chi said interestedly.

 

"You stay away from me," Axel growled.  "I swear, you ogres are crazy, keeping those things as _pets_."

 

"Say another bad word about Chi, and your crown goes down the toilet," Saïx growled.

 

"Fine, your monster's fantastic.  As long as it stays away from me.  Crown?" Axel demanded.

 

Saïx grudgingly handed it over.  "How are you going to get home if you can't fly?"

 

Axel shrugged.  "I'll just lay low for a few days 'til it heals, I've got lots of hiding place around here."

 

"To hide from humans?" Saïx guessed, wondering how many fairies there were in the world and how they had managed to keep their culture hidden all this time.

 

"Uhhhh...yeah, to hide from humans."

 

Saïx narrowed his eyes.  "That sounded far more indecisive than it should have."

 

"We hide from humans because you're all a bunch of noisy, stinky ogres," Axel said confidently.

 

"You wouldn't happen to need to hide from your own people, would you?"

 

"Why would you say that?" Axel whistled, whisking the crown behind his back.

 

"Why does a little unkempt commoner like you need a fancy crown, anyway?"

 

"You know what, I don't _have_ to grant you wishes, but I'm going to anyway, just because you were so nice and helped me out.  What would you like?"

 

"You stole that crown, didn't you."

 

"Money, smokin' good looks, chew toys?"

 

"Is there _any_ chance that some vengeful fairy police are going to come and annoy me for aiding and abetting a thief?"

 

"Chew toys it is!"  Axel gestured, and several chew toys appeared on the desk in a poof of gold glitter.  "All right, well, thanks a bunch, bye!"

 

Saïx caught him before he could make it far.  "Not so fast."

 

"I'm not an evil fairy, I swear!"

 

"Give me that crown."

 

"Noooo...!"

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  I am determined to do at _least_ one fairy entry for every challenge I take on.

 

**I can't remember if I've noted this already here or if it was for other fics, but fae can't lie.**

 

Tinker Bell is happy with me.  Axel called her a bug the first time he saw her in the manga, so this is payback. ;)

 

Complete:  32/101


	11. Fire & Moonlight: Bowl of Grapes (theme 36)

**_Fire & Moonlight_, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**36\. Bowl of Grapes (ROUGH DRAFT)**

 

Summary:  Maybe they should have picked a different elective.

 

A/N:  High school AU.

 

o.o.o

 

The tables in the art classroom were always arranged around the sides of the room, since the stuff they were supposed to be drawing or painting or sculpting or whatever was usually displayed in the middle.  Currently, there was a bowl of grapes sitting on the center table for their still life unit, along with a few apples, a pear, a vase of flowers, and a pitcher lying on its side.

 

 _'Should have taken a different elective,'_ Saïx thought as he dutifully sketched out the shapes as best he could.  Axel had insisted they take something together, though, and between all of Saïx's honors classes and Axel's practices, it was difficult trying to find something that would work with both their schedules.

 

Speaking of Axel....  Saïx glanced over to see how his friend was faring with the assignment, and accidentally scratched a pencil mark straight across the grapes.  "What are you doing?" he hissed.

 

Axel looked up from his drawing of a wolf gnawing on a chew toy and grinned.  "Trying to get your attention."

 

"Put it away, idiot!"

 

"But I'm so bored!'

 

"It's your fault we ended up in this class in the first place, now deal with it!"

 

They both shut up and Axel flipped his paper around (revealing what looked like a boat with a curly wig, which was apparently his depiction of the grapes) when the teacher passed behind them.  "Are you boys having trouble with the assignment?" she said severely.

 

"No, ma'am," Saïx murmured, at the same time Axel said, "What's the point of drawing fruit?  Someone should get up there and pose."

 

"Oh, so you're volunteering?"

 

"What?  No, not me!  I just meant, someone.  Who's not me."

 

"Class," the teacher announced with a wicked little grin, "change of plans.  Get another piece of paper, Axel has offered to model for us."

 

"What!?  No, I didn't!"

 

Ten minutes later, Axel was lounging on the center table in a casual-looking pose that was actually quite difficult to hold, nearly crying with boredom.  "Ms. Taaaft," he whined, "pleeease, please let me draw fruit again...."

 

"No!" the girls shrieked, "Stay there!"

 

"Too late, Axel," the teacher said with relish.  "When you ask to change assignments, make sure that's actually what you want."

 

Axel looked pleadingly at Saïx, but his best friend was merely hiding a smirk.  _'Dang it, Saïx, you and your puppy eyes immunity!'_

 

Though he couldn't hold it against him anymore when he saw after class that Saïx had drawn a Bomb in the corner of his assignment.  "Saïx, next year we're taking choir."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  **The wolf-with-chew-toy idea is Taliax's. X3**  I got such a kick out of that picture!  She has it on her art page that's linked on her profile.

 

This story seems a little off to me, but drabbles are so short and I wrote this so long ago...the concept's a little more important than the realism, as opposed to how I do longer fics.

 

I honestly could not figure out whether the teacher was an Axel fangirl or not.  Up for interpretation, I guess.  I prefer her not to be, but it makes a little more sense if she is...?

 

I'm pretty sure I actually wrote this before deciding that Saïx is a good singer (and before I'd clarified Saïx's immunity to human puppy eyes in other stories).  Funny how things work out sometimes....

 

Complete:  36/101


	12. Fire & Moonlight: Psychotic (theme 44)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**Psychotic (Theme 44) [rough draft]**

 

Summary:  This is why Saïx did not have a big sister in canon. XD

 

A/N:  AU.  The boys are age 7 and age 8 here.

 

o.o.o

 

"Saikusuuuuu!"

 

Curling into a protective ball even in his sleep, Saïx had a few seconds to shrink deeper into the covers before his older sister barged across the room and glomped his blanket-wrapped figure.

 

"Rise and shine!  Get up!  We're having fun today!"

 

"Go away," he moaned, but she was already dragging him out of bed and ruffling the tangled mess of his hair.  "Look at you, 8:00 and still in bed!  You're so boring!"

 

"It's summer vacation," he pleaded.  "I want to sleep in."

 

"Nope!  We gotta hurry, we're meeting Lea and Axel in 15 minutes, and you know how Lea gets when we're late."

 

"Don't make me wear the pony shirt," he begged.

 

"But it's so cuuuute!"

 

"Axel promised he'd burn it if you ever made me wear it again."

 

"Ugh, and I bet he would, too.  Oh well.  Let's see how else I can make my adorable little brother even cuter!"

 

Luckily, their mother caught sight of them as they were walking out the door and made Isa take the ribbons out of Saïx's hair.  This did not faze Isa for long, however, and Saïx hid behind the Hayes' front door when his sister knocked on it.  "We're here!" Isa yelled.  "Hurry up and answer the door, lazies!"

 

Axel was the one who responded first.  "Where's Saïx?" the eight-year-old demanded immediately.

 

"Back here."

 

"No, I'm not," came Saïx's muffled voice.

 

Axel went around to look.  "LEA!" he shouted.  "I NEED YOU!"

 

His older sister came out to join them, perfectly pressed as usual and nudging her glasses back up her nose with a haughty look.  "Isa," she admonished, dragging the miserable Saïx out and undoing the pigtails in a businesslike manner, "what have I told you about tormenting your brother?"

 

"But I can't help it, he's too _cuuute_!"

 

"Saïx is not 'cute'!" Axel yelled at her.  "He's a guy!  Someday he's gonna be bigger than you!"

 

"That's why I gotta fit in all my squee _now_ , when he's _little_ ," Isa explained, wrapping her arms around Saïx and squeezing him.

 

"Do you have a lighter?" Saïx asked his friend desperately.

 

"No, Mom took it away again," Axel grumbled.

 

"Just as she should," Lea admonished disapprovingly.  "You're not responsible enough to be handling those, Axel, and too young even if you were."

 

"Hey, I don't need you anymore, you can go away now," Axel said impatiently.  "Isa, let _go_ , you're squashing him!"

 

It was a bit more bearable with Lea to distract his sister and Axel to help protect him.  The two sets of siblings were soon headed for the train station, where Isa realized that she'd forgotten her wallet again and Axel tried to use that as an excuse to take off with Saïx until Lea ended up paying for all of them.

 

"Your debt is now up to 78 munny," Lea said primly, recording it in her notebook.

 

"Whaaat, I paid you back!"

 

"You paid me back for the skirt, but not for your movie ticket to _Fire & Moonlight_, the junk food purchases at Summerfest, the ice cream we stopped for on July 8th and August 7th, the entry fee for--"

 

"Okay, fine, I still owe you for stuff!  Why am I still friends with you again?"

 

"Why _are_ you still friends?" Axel pouted.  "Saïx, we should go find some hot guy and make them both fall in love with him so they'll hate each other and leave us alone."

 

Even as Saïx was considering candidates, Isa scoffed and Lea clicked her tongue.  "Sillies.  Me and Lea will _always_ be best friends."

 

"Our loyalty to each other is not one that can be broken by a mere mating quarrel."

 

Isa paused.  "Wait, so you're saying you _would_ hate me for something more serious than a hottie?"

 

"That is not specifically what I was saying.  I was simply allowing for the possibility of unforeseen future events."

 

"You're planning to dump me?!"

 

"I don't think you're listening to me at all."

 

"So you'd stick with me for a hot guy, but you'd leave me if, what, if I said I don't believe in libraries anymore?"

 

"You're being silly."

 

"What are you expecting to _happen_?  Aliens will come down and brainwash me into not being your best friend anymore?"

 

"One _never knows_ , Isa, that's all I'm saying."

 

"Oh!  OH!  Well, I'd better find my alien Mind Meld Defense Cap, because oooohh, can't have creeps from the moon coming down to turn me against my best friend who's gonna decode their alien technology and figure out their secret weakness, can I!"

 

"Are you even speaking English anymore, dear?"

 

"Maybe I should lay off the ice cream, since _zomg what if the sea-salt's re-arranging my brain particles so that suddenly I think you're horrible_?"

 

"Or Japanese?"

 

"Wait, that's right, you _are_ horrible!  That's it!  We're not best friends anymore!  I hate you forever!"

 

"Does this mean I can skip the concert after all and go to the library instead?" Lea said brightly.

 

"Fine!  I see how it is!  I'm gonna have an _awesome time_ rocking out to Melodious Nocturne, and you're going to be boring!  As usual!"  Isa dramatically turned her back and crossed her arms.  Lea pulled out a book.

 

"Quick, Saïx," Axel urged.  "Let's make a run for it, while they still hate each other."

 

Saïx hadn't even gotten completely to his feet before Lea took hold of him and dragged him into her lap, resting her arms comfortably around his waist with the book still in one hand.  Isa had similarly caught the mightily protesting Axel.

 

"Noooo!"

 

"Oh, shut up, I'm not gonna bite you," Isa said, kissing the side of his head.

 

"Are we still going to the concert?" Saïx asked unhappily.

 

"Of course we are, we were just joking.  I can certainly tolerate even that tasteless music, as long as it's for my best friend's sake."

 

"I hope the aliens really do come and turn you both into zombies," Axel stormed.

 

"Why?" Isa laughed.  "Lea will just blow up their mothership and save the world, anyway."

 

"I appreciate your confidence in me, dear."

 

"Love you always, Lea.  Love you, too," Isa added more forcefully, squeezing Axel hard around the stomach.

 

" _Ow_!"

 

Saïx sighed and didn't bother fighting, knowing how futile resistance would be.  "What are you reading?" he asked instead.

 

"A recommendation from a friend, I doubt you'd be interested."

 

"I'm not interested in any of this."

 

"True.  _And so there I crouched, helpless to escape as the axe hacked apart more and more of the closet door, knowing I was inches from death as my former wife's psychotic laughter echoed just beyond_ \--"

 

"This book sucks," Axel declared.

 

Lea closed it and slipped it back into her bag, keeping one arm around her captive's waist.  "I'm inclined to agree with you."

 

"Hmmm, _how else_ should we pass the time, Lea?" Isa asked mischievously.

 

"Well, we do have two younger brothers at our mercy...."

 

"Gah, leave us ALONE!"

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Wow, this one was dumb.  (It looked _way_ better in my head, before I actually wrote it down.)  I'd originally intended it as a _Luna Diviner_ installment, but it's so stupid and so obviously AkuSaiLeaIsa _whatever_ instead of Saïx/Isa, I eventually decided to stick it in F &M instead, where it'll hopefully get lost in the shuffle.  I picked the most difficult theme to assign it to so I wouldn't have to get frustrated about trying to come up with a "Psychotic" anymore. XD

 

Complete:  46/101


	13. Fire & Moonlight: Daughters (theme 71)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:** **101 Theme Challenge** **by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**Daughters (Theme 71) [rough draft]  
**

 

Summary:  Two sets of friends for life.

 

A/N:  Modern AU.

 

o.o.o

 

"That is not the issue here, gentlemen!  The problem is that your daughters have been terrorizing the school, and we're all here today to _do_ something about it."

 

Axel rolled his eyes and glanced over at the other dad, some blue-haired freak who looked like he'd gotten the worst in a knife fight once or twice.

 

"Did you hear that, Father?" Isa said in that annoying snooty voice of hers.  "We've got the whole school under our thumb."

 

"I hope you don't expect me to praise you for it," her father said shortly.

 

"But _you_ will, right, Dad?" Lea said brightly.  "You always say to 'Go get 'em' and 'Knock 'em dead' and stuff."

 

"It's a figure of speech, _obviously_!" Axel stormed at her.  "And in case you couldn't tell, I'm pretty ticked about getting dragged out of work to come halfway across town and find out what--"

 

"Dad, you hate work."

 

"That's not the point!"

 

The meeting seemed to last forever.  Afterwards, on top of having to process the fact that his daughter was suspended again, Axel found that he and Isa's father were apparently parked in the same direction.  "So, Socks," he said, and was presented with an icy golden glare.

 

"It's Saïx."

 

"Yeah, whatever.  Oi, think you could have the decency to warn people _before_ their kids decide to become besties with your delinquent daughter?"

 

"Dad!" Lea shrieked.

 

Saïx stopped walking.  "I find the 'delinquent' comment rather amusing, coming from a man blatantly sporting tattoos," he growled.

 

"Father!"

 

"You're one to talk, Scarface!" Axel retorted.  "You get those in a prison brawl or something?"

 

Lea practically threw herself in front of him, as if to shield the other two.  "Dad, I am begging you, please please _please_ shut up."

 

"Don't think you can talk to me like that when you just got yourself suspended!"

 

"But--!"

 

"Come, Isa," Saïx said frostily.  "This is where we part ways with you former friend."

 

"Father, you can't be serious!  ...And come back, the car is this way.  You parked right next to them, you know.  They drive the red Firebird."

 

The two men stared at their cars and then at each other, vaguely horrified.  "Why'd you park next to me?!"

 

"If I'd had any idea who you were beforehand, trust me, this would never have happened."

 

"I bet you parked there just so you could give Flurry a nice big dent when you pull out."

 

"That's something I'd expect _you_ to do."  Saïx paused.  "You named your car?"

 

Axel flushed red.  "N-No, of course not.  What are you, stupid?"

 

"Father calls his Luna," Isa offered.

 

Axel stared.  "Dude, you named your car?"

 

"Don't try to drag me down to your level."

 

Lea giggled.  "You know, Dad, you and Isa's dad are pretty similar."

 

"Don't be stupid!"

 

"No, she has a point.  Who else would name their children with anagrams of their own names sans the X's?" Isa mused.  "You're right, Lea.  They'd get along splendidly if not for us."

 

"We ruined it!" Lea gasped.  "Isa, we have to be super-good so that my dad and your dad can stop being mad and become BFFs!"

 

"Lea, you're delusional," Axel growled.

 

She wasn't, though.  Seven months later, Lea and Isa hated each other's guts because they both liked the same boy, and were furious that their fathers refused to cut ties with each other as well.  Eight years after that, Isa was Lea's Maid of Honor and made sure to get lots of pictures when their fathers got spectacularly drunk at the wedding reception.  After that was when Isa made Axel her eldest child's godfather, and Saïx was best man when Axel married Lea's stepmother, and sometimes Axel and Saïx would wonder what life would have been like if their daughters hadn't been hellions back in high school.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Another story that's really old (long before "Psychotic," ftr). ^^;  I think you can tell because the newer ones get invaded by Roxas & Xion. *sweatdrop*

 

Complete:  55/101


	14. Fire & Moonlight: Find your Love (theme 76)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:** **101 Theme Challenge** **by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**76\. Find your Love (rough draft)**

 

Summary:  Because True Love conquers all! 8D

 

o.o.o

 

Later, Saïx would blame it on way too many consecutive nights of less than three hours of sleep, and an overabundance of coffee in his system.  He nearly wrecked his car three times while driving home from work around midnight, stubbed his toe and then his elbow and then his knee on the way up the stairs to his apartment ("Oh!  Careful, Mr. Saïx!" the prototype chirped brightly each time), then found, when he finally reached the top, that he had misplaced his keys.

 

Saïx dropped forward to rest his forehead on the front door, only dimly registering the thunking sound when flesh met painted wood, closed his eyes, and seriously considered just falling asleep where he stood.

 

"Let me get that for you, Mr. Saïx!" the prototype offered cheerfully.  It pointed a finger at the doorknob, there were some clicking and whirring sounds, and then the lock exploded.

 

Saïx stared at the blackened hole for a long time.  Then he wordlessly pushed open the door and trudged inside.

 

He threw down his briefcase, threw down his coat, kicked off his shoes, and gobbled down five-day-old fast food leftovers in the fridge that tasted like cardboard and might or might not have gotten a little moldy on the left side.  Saïx had deliberately refused to double-check.

 

The prototype plopped down in a chair across the table from Saïx.  Its hair was a brilliant shade of crimson that rather hurt Saïx's eyes.

 

"Why don't you tell me about your feelings," it suggested genially.

 

Saïx peered blearily at it.  "Are you male or female?" he asked in confusion.  He hadn't even checked the box, just grabbed the first one off the stack.

 

"I am a unisex non-hentai model designed for either single or group play, though of course my functions adapt and become more specialized as the game progresses.  For example, would you like to start by picking a gender?"

 

Saïx groaned.  "I'm off the clock."  Theoretically.  Though seeing as the whole point of taking these units home was to put them through trial runs, he was pretty much going to be on the clock 24/7 for a while.  "At the very _least_ , I need more sleep before I can start taking proper research notes...."

 

"Oh, not to worry, I shall be recording every moment of the game directly."

 

"I don't care," Saïx snapped.  "I'll be making my own records.  I don't trust machines."

 

"How odd that you make your living working for a video game developer, then."

 

"Believe me, I am constantly aware of the irony," Saïx said, wishing he had enough energy to get up, walk to his room, and fall into bed.

 

"By the way, it's a bit counterproductive to keep thinking of me as a machine.  At least give me a name."

 

"I don't care," Saïx groaned.  "Pick one yourself."  There was a long pause, during which he nearly fell asleep on the table.  Then came the astonished, almost tremulous response.

 

"I...I'm allowed...to choose my own name?"

 

Saïx frowned.  The emotional range was a lot more creepy in reality than it had been in theory.  "Yes, that's fine."

 

The prototype practically beamed at him.  "I've decided that I like you a lot, and have accordingly credited you with a high number of startup points.  My name is Axel, and I am now male.  Do you have any objection?"

 

"No.  I don't care."

 

"Wonderful.  I mean about your acceptance of my new identity settings, not your continued display of apathy.  Truthfully, I'm a bit concerned - it's not healthy for a person to show so much disinterest in his surroundings, particularly when in the vicinity of a companion who was literally made to adapt to his preferences and personal...."

 

That was around the time Saïx began spacing out in earnest.  He slumped there in a sort of stupor, with the prototype's endless stream of chatter washing over him.

 

"...but really, we FODF-8's are _far_ superior to the CA-4's...how about you?  Personally, I'd just _love_ to have a KOD-13 of my very own, or maybe a 14, but obviously that'd be a bit difficult, considering the current legal status of non-humans...."

 

Saïx thought he might have been making vague "Mm hmm" and "Yes" and "I suppose" sounds.  _'Just...get up...put one foot in front of the other...just try to...unblur long enough to....'_

 

"...and if you truly want to find your love from the past and rekindle that lost flame, I say to go for it!  You're still young, you've got only one life...!"

 

 _'Are we talking about love now?'_   "Mmm hm."  He thought he might have been intending to ask a question, but it took so long to recall what the inquiry was that he forgot to ask it before he'd even successfully remembered it.

 

"...and _voila_ , plane ticket is purchased and ready!  Would you like me to escort you to...?"

 

"Please," he mumbled gratefully, reaching out a hand.  He was so relieved to be helped out of his seat, and so confident of being led to his room, that he didn't even try to stay conscious.

 

When Saïx awoke, he was halfway around the world on a flight to Agrabah, with an e-mail from Axel wishing him best of luck on his apparent quest to find the girl he'd had a crush on in junior high school.

 

"THIS IS WHY I DON'T TRUST MACHINES."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  **The plot for this theme was heavily inspired by the 128th _Megatokyo_ Webcomic, "osana najimi" by Fred Gallagher.**   Tsubasa's the pseudonym of a Japanese Sony employee who receives charge of Ping, a prototype love simulation game (non-hentai model) in the form of a robot teenage girl.  Following her programming, she persuades Tsubasa to sell everything he owns and leave the country in pursuit of an old flame who'd moved away.  Ping is a sweet, innocent character who always has the best intentions, even when it results in disaster.  As played by Axel...I'm not entirely sure, heh.

 

Also, I wrote this _long_ before I became a SaiJaz fan. XD  I changed the destination of Saïx's flight to Agrabah....  This drabble is soooooooo old, at LEAST a year old, if not more.  I don't know why I posted so many much newer ones before finally getting around to posting this one. *sweatdrop*

 

Complete:  58/101


	15. Fire & Moonlight: Yours; Mine; Ours (themes 82-84)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:** **101 Theme Challenge** **by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**Themes 82-84 (rough drafts)**

 

Summary:  Saïx & Axel fight to survive a deadly Game.

 

A/N:  Inspired by--  scratch that; **this is practically set _in_ the universe of Suzanne Collins's _The Hunger Games_** , though hopefully you won't need to have read that in order to understand these.  **Um, the end is kind of a spoiler for that book, though.**   And ftr, I wrote this before the movie came out.

 

**82\. Yours**

 

Saïx took off as soon as the signal sounded, racing at top speed for the pile of weapons and beating the other contestants by a good three seconds.  He snatched up the first thing that came to hand, cursing even as he hefted the club-like sword.  Something that heavy would most likely be a disadvantage.  There was no time left, he'd have to just grab something else at random and run, hoping that it was better than--

 

The fire wheel was in his hand, but his eyes were fixed on the other boy's face.  They gazed at each other for a tense fraction of a second.  "They're yours," Saïx found himself saying, tossing over the spiked weapon and then turning to flee before the boy even caught it.

 

 _'Why did I do that, why did I do that, WHY DID I DO THAT?  Now he has a matched pair, how_ stupid _can I be and still have a prayer of surviving this?  Should've bashed this claymore into his head, not handed over that chakram just because his eyes were the same as Lea's....'_

 

He held the claymore in a reversed grip as he ran, hoping to shield his back, but the impact he was expecting never came.  The boy with Lea's eyes had either repaid that moment of stupidity in kind, or he had been cut down by another player, but Saïx wasn't about to look back to see which it was.

 

**83\. Mine**

****

So the boy whom Saïx refused to think of as "Lea" had survived after all.  Once again, they found themselves exchanging tense stares, frozen with their hands on their weapons.  Rainwater was dripping down Saïx's sleeve from the vines he held, but he wasn't about to shift and run the risk of letting the vines fall back down to obscure his sight.

 

The other boy finally licked his lips and spoke.  "This hideout's mine."

 

"You found it first.  Makes sense."

 

"...Why didn't you kill me at the Cornucopia?"

 

Saïx blinked.  "What?"

 

The boy's eyes narrowed.  "Get lost.  If anyone sees you, they'll know I'm here."

 

Carefully, Saïx slid inside and let the vines fall down behind him, covering the cave mouth again.  He held his claymore at the ready, prepared to block an assault from the other boy's long-range weapons.

 

" _Don't_ come any closer," the boy warned sharply.

 

"I won't.  What's your name?" he asked, in answer to the boy's earlier question.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm Saïx."

 

"...They _call_ me Axel."

 

"Have you ever been _called_ Lea?"

 

Axel's eyes narrowed and his stance lowered ominously, his chakrams poised to be thrown.  "How do you know Lea?"

 

"He saved my life eight years ago.  And I've only been _called_ Saïx since that time."

 

"Isa," Axel whispered.  His weapons dropped to the floor like they had suddenly grown too heavy to hold.

 

Saïx deliberately set his weapon aside and sat down.

 

"Your eyes...so that's what happened to him.  To you.  I thought he--  I thought you were dead."

 

"I may very well be by the time this is over," Saïx said darkly.

 

Axel's expression flared.  "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.  Not again."

 

"That's my line.  It seems we have some plans to make."

 

"Yeah."  Axel smiled.  "We do."

 

**84\. Ours**

 

"Two contestants left.  Two survivors remaining to bring this blood-soaked Game to a close.  Who will win, and who will _lose_?" Axel said in a hushed, dramatic whisper.

 

"Shut up."

 

"I'm bored."

 

"I don't know about you, but I'd much rather be bored than have to deal with any of the many, many alternatives I could think of."

 

"I agree completely."

 

They sat together at the edge of the lake after having hurled their weapons into its depths.  Saïx had forced himself to follow Axel's example by sprawling carelessly, a picture of nonchalance - yet his whole body was still tense, envisioning the unseen cameras that were surely fixed on them at this moment.

 

"Bored bored bored bored boooored," Axel sang.

 

Eventually, Saïx was forced to acknowledge what he had been refusing to realize for a long time.  "Axel."

 

Axel, who had been apparently making a determined effort to sing "We Are The Champions" as off-key as he could, abruptly went silent.  So he had probably realized it as well.

 

"They're not going to come for us."

 

"Aw, come on, Sai, just 'cause they're taking their sweet time sending--"

 

"They're not going to come for _us_."  This Game was never meant to have more than a single winner.

 

Axel sighed heavily.  "Yeah."  He raised his voice, obviously for the benefit of the cameras.  "Figures that even when we freaking WIN, they'd never let an actual victory be ours - that'd be too honest and fair and decent of them."

 

After a moment, Saïx gently reached out and touched Axel's knee.  So quietly that Axel had to lean down to hear him, Saïx murmured, "Roxas and Xion are waiting for you at home.  There's no one depending on me.  It'll make more sense if I'm the one to--"

 

"Stop talking before I beat your face in."

 

So much had happened, so much they had endured, yet this was the moment when Saïx came closest to letting tears fall.  Successfully fighting them back, his expression was perfectly composed by the time he had withdrawn the poisoned berries.  They rested on his open palm, though he could not quite bring himself to hold them in Axel's direction.  "...Together?"

 

"Both or none," Axel said firmly, grasping his share.  At the same time, they raised the deadly fruit to their lips.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  And what happens next is what also happened in the book.  Otherwise, Xion would probably hold me down long enough for Roxas to murder me. :p  And I think...either Axel's pretty confident of the outcome, or he's a bit OOC.... DX

 

I had to post this separately from the other themes on FFN, because some people on this site are control freaks. *sigh*

 

Sooooo I had a much better idea for this set of themes, but the word count limit took my muse and put it through a SHREDDER.  I was not a happy camper for a while, what with muse-gore splattered all over my computer and all.  I ended up posting the failed attempts as the first _Stepsiblings_ story, and came up with an entirely different idea for the challenge.

 

I have NO IDEA why it took so long for me to post this set of drabbles, since they've literally been finished and sitting around on my flash drive for over 17 months, even after I gave up on trying to post the themes in order ._.  The first _Hunger Games_ movie came out on 23 March 2012; the first _Stepsiblings_ story was posted even earlier, 14 January 2012, which was some time after I actually wrote it (that was back when I was still taking the time to edit stories before posting them XD).  Wow...I know that it sometimes takes me a really long time to post stories after I start writing them, but...wow. XD

 

Complete:  61/101


	16. Undistorted: The Promised Beginning (theme 1) {Zexion & Demyx}

Undistorted

Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Cherished Tenshi, written by Raberba girl

 

Summary:  For Cherished Tenshi's 100 Song Theme Challenge, focused on Demyx & Zexion/Ienzo, though not in a romantic context and not always together. Includes some AUs.

 

Introduction:  Seeing as how my first attempt at a challenge ( _Fire & Moonlight_ for Axel & Saïx) is going quite well, it's awakened my interest in drabbles, both checking out other people's and trying my own.  I love writing a lot of contextless scenes according to a list of themes, so I wanted to try it again with two of my favorite characters, Demyx and Zexion.  Since in my mind, Dem & Zex aren't closely linked together the way Axel and Saïx are, I'm not planning to have them do stuff together in every single drabble, but I wanted the entire series to focus on one or the other or both of them, no one else.  (I'm letting their Somebodies in on it, too, unlike with Axel & Sai.)  I failed so epically at getting them together in _Christmas at the Castle_ that I want to try again with hopefully better results, and dang it, there needs to be at least one fic out there with these two that isn't yaoi. ^^;

 

There was never any doubt about which challenge to let them have.  Cherished Tenshi's "100 Song Theme Challenge" caught my eye at once because I LOVE the Kingdom Hearts soundtracks, and she even included my favorite Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core track, "The Price of Freedom"! :O  So no way I could pass this up, particularly since she so graciously lifted the one requirement (word count limit) that was causing me anxiety.

 

As far as the series title is concerned, both illusions and water cause distortion, but I wanted the title to have a more positive tone.

 

**1\. The Promised Beginning**

 

Summary:  It doesn't always have to have a point.

 

A/N:  This one's AU.

 

o.o.o

 

Demyx loved to see children's smiles, which was why he had the best job in the world.  "All-righty!  Seems like I promised you a beginning, huh?"

 

There was a high-pitched surge of cheering, the kind only a crowd of very young people could make.

 

"Ha ha, sounds like you're looking forward to it!  Well, does anyone know how it starts?"

 

"ONCE UPON A TIME!" they all shouted at him in eager unison.

 

"Exactly!  You guys are just amazing!  So, once upon a time, in a faraway desert land, there lived this kid with a pet monkey who was running through the marketplace clutching a loaf of bread...."

 

When Demyx finished the story, he took a break to sell sweets to the kids.  They nearly mobbed him in their eagerness to obtain the goodies that were difficult to find anywhere other than at festivals like these.  "Okay, okay, okay, hold up, I don't wanna be sold out before lunchtime!" he laughed.  "Four more - lessee, you in the checkered shirt, you with the - wow, honey, does your mama know you're waltzing around in a skirt that short? - you in the black coat, aaaaand, this little cutie in white!"

 

Then he firmly locked the compartments containing his candy stock and earnings, climbed back onto the small temporary stage, and clapped his hands for attention.  "Next up!  The amazing Melodious Nocturne shall now perform, for your pleasure, wondrous feats of MAGIC!"

 

"Whoooo!" was the enthusiastic response.

 

Outrageous lengths of scarves out of his sleeve; snowy birds flying out of a hat; a reflection that made faces at him whenever he turned his back.  The kids ate it up.  As Demyx joyfully ran through the act, he glanced through his audience and occasionally out to the bustling streets beyond, where festival-goers were enjoying the numerous booths and amusements that were crammed together with winding paths in between.

 

The sky was overcast, but the rain was still a long way off.  This was better for business, but just the approaching scent of the storm filled his nose, seeming to sing through his blood and make him feel more alive.  He wished he could have them both, the pouring rain and the crowd of delighted young expressions....

 

One expression.  One face not lit up with joy; one eye, the one not obscured by a fall of dark hair, regarding him soberly, without a trace of sparkle.

 

 _'I'm going to make you smile,'_ Demyx thought instantly.  Then he chuckled at himself.  _'I don't know who you are,'_ he thought at the quiet little boy standing a little way behind the crowd of other children, _'but somehow, I'm going to find out what will make you smile.  No one should be unhappy today, of all days.'_   "And now for the finale!" he announced aloud.  "Heeeeere it comes!"

 

Explosions like fireworks, a rain of colored ribbons and lush feathers, flowers landing in the hands of the girls.  And candy, of course, enough so they wouldn't hurt each other (hopefully) when they pounced on the stuff like starving wolves.  Demyx laughed as he watched, like when a little girl knocked her older brother over the head to reach a piece of candy first, or when a boy fought like a savage for an armful of sweets, only to turn red-faced and bashful when he trotted over and offered the whole heap to a pretty girl he'd been eyeing during the entire performance.

 

As every last bit was claimed and the children started drifting off, Demyx picked up his sitar and began to play quietly.  _"Come,"_ he whispered, speaking not with words or lyrics, but through the music itself.  _"Don't be afraid, I just want to talk to you...."_

 

When he opened his eyes, the boy was standing right there at the edge of the stage, gazing at him with that same humorless look.  Now that the two of them were alone, surrounded yet untouched by all the noise and motion of the festival around them, they could talk.

 

The boy blinked when Demyx stopped playing, and looked around a little nervously.

 

"Hi, I'm Demyx," he said brightly, before the kid could make up his mind to bolt.  "What can I call you?"

 

"...Ienzo."

 

"So you hated it, huh?" Demyx tested.

 

The boy blinked, as if buying time to measure his words.  "Not really.  I just didn't see the point."

 

"Candy doesn't have to have a point!  That's why it's candy!" Demyx insisted.

 

"It has no nutritional value, wastes resources, and serves as a corporate manipulation tool."

 

Demyx blinked.  " _How_ old are you?"

 

The answer was ever-so-slightly sullen, which was a good sign.  The boy's total lack of emotion had been starting to creep Demyx out.  "I'm ten."

 

"Cool!  So am I!  At least, I was about ten years ago."

 

Ienzo gave him a dubious look.  "I wasn't talking about the candy, by the way," he finally said.

 

"What?  You mean my stories were pointless, too?" Demyx exclaimed in grossly exaggerated horror.

 

"Those so-called 'magic' tricks.  There was never a coin behind that girl's ear, you had it in your palm and just made it look like you'd obtained it from a different source.  Those images in the mirror were pre-recorded.  That dove--"

 

"Now, now, just because I'm super-good at sleight-of-hand doesn't mean I'm not a real magician!" Demyx declared, waggling his finger playfully.

 

Ienzo folded his arms.

 

"Prove it, you say?  Well, I will."  Demyx smiled, strummed his sitar, called on the magic he had not had to use all day until now, and summoned a water clone.

 

Ienzo gasped and stumbled backward as the clone reached to glomp him.  "Wh-Where did that come from?!"

 

"Told ya," Demyx said, pretending to be smug.  "Magic."

 

Ienzo struggled out of the clone's arms and hurriedly stepped behind Demyx for protection.  "Stop it.  Make it go away."

 

"Aw, but he likes you."

 

"Make it go _away_."

 

Well, he didn't want to scare the kid, after all.  Demyx let the clone dissolve into a puddle of harmless water, most of which drained quickly off the stage.  "Heh.  Explain _that_ one away with science, I dare ya!"

 

He couldn't see the boy now that Ienzo was standing behind him, but there was a long silence.  Demyx finally turned around so that they were face to face, surprisingly close together.  "Would you rather have some candy?" he asked gently.

 

"...."

 

Demyx invitingly held out a few colorful treats in his palm.  "Go on.  Take them!  They're yours, pointlessness and all."

 

There was a long moment of hesitation.  Then Ienzo reached for a green one, unwrapped it slowly, held it poised at his mouth, then set it on his tongue.  Another pause.  Then that one visible eye slowly widened.

 

Demyx grinned.  "Yummy, right?"

 

The boy closed his eyes.  Good.  Best for savoring.

 

"Ienzo!"

 

Both of them jumped at the sudden harsh call.  Ienzo looked like he suddenly didn't know what to do with the candy in his mouth.

 

"Don't swallow it," Demyx warned quickly.  "It hasn't melted small enough yet."

 

Ienzo maneuvered the sweet into one cheek so that he could whisper, "I'll get in trouble."

 

"What?  What kid gets in trouble for enjoying a festival?"

 

"Not supposed to be here...the Professor...I--"

 

" _Ienzo_!"  Whoever was yelling sounded impatient, cranky, and like they were ready to kick someone's butt.

 

"Spit it out," Demyx ordered, tucking more sweets into the boy's coat pockets.  "Just on the platform here, it's fine.  Don't worry if they take these away, I'll leave some more in the General's statue before I leave, that little space between his armor and his shoulder, 'kay?"

 

"Okay," Ienzo whispered.  "Th...Thank you."

 

Demyx smiled.  And was rewarded when the kid gave him a small, shy smile back.  _'Bingo.'_

 

Ienzo turned, climbed off the platform, and hurried to catch up to a fussy-looking guy in a lab coat who immediately started in on all the "Ienzo, where have you _been_?" lectures.  They didn't last long, though.  And when the guy turned to march away and Ienzo trotted hurriedly after him, he paused a moment to glance back and wave to Demyx.

 

Demyx grinned as he lifted his hand in response.  "See ya next year, kiddo."  Satisfied, he picked up his sitar and began preparing for the next show.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Mrgh, this one seems a little creepy to me.  Demyx means well, though.

 

**"Candy doesn't have to have a point!  That's why it's candy!"  Quote from the _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ movie (I don't remember if it's in the book, too).**

 

Useless trivia - Kidz who got the last bits of candy between the storytelling and the magic show!  Roxas, Kairi, random male Org member of your choice (though obviously not Zex or Dem), and Naminé. :p

 

Complete:  1/100


	17. Undistorted: Dearly Beloved (theme 2)

**_Undistorted_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Cherished Tenshi, written by Raberba girl**

**2\. Dearly Beloved**

 

Summary:  Zexion and Xigbar are on a mission involving pirates.

 

A/N:  This AU was inspired by Jasper Fforde's novel _First Among Sequels_ (fifth book in the Thursday Next series, though I haven't read any of the others).  Also, if you haven't seen the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_ , this is going to make zero sense.  Also contains **spoilers** for that movie.

 

o.o.o

 

_"WHADDAYA MEAN XIGGY SHOT BARBOSSA?!"_

 

Zexion bowed over in response to the assault on his sensitive hearing.  "Demyx!  Don't scream in my ear," he hissed.  This body may only be a virtual one, but any pain it experienced had an equal effect on his real one that was asleep up in the Topside control room.

 

Demyx's voice echoed in his mind at a lower but still obnoxious volume.  _"Am I supposed to_ not _freak out when you tell me that Xigbar SHOT freaking CAPTAIN BARBOSSA in the middle of the_ climactic battle scene _?"_

 

"He's still alive," Zexion said in exasperation, wiping rain out of his eyes and glancing at the unconscious body lying beside him in a reflexive move to reassure himself.  "He's right here, in fact - we've taken cover in a corner of the ship.  It's just that he fell and hit his head when a sailor knocked Xigbar's aim awry."

 

 _"Well, this is just excellent,"_ Demyx grumbled.  _"Seriously, can't you guys go for ten minutes without messing something up and altering story hist--?"_

 

" _I'm_ the one who's always asking for solo missions!  _I'm_ the one who always gets stuck with Xigbar or YOU for partners!  Don't you dare pin this on me!"

 

_"Geez, calm down!  Now, let's think this through...."_

 

Somewhere amongst all the brawling, rain-soaked pirates, Zexion caught a snippet of dialogue.  "I don't think now's the best time!"

 

Zexion swore.  "Demyx!  It's starting!"

 

_"Ack!  He proposed already?!"_

 

"What do you mean _already_?  I feel like I've been stuck in this madhouse for ages!"

 

The scene continued inexorably.  "Now may be the only time!" Will yelled back at Elizabeth over the noise of the battle.

 

_"What do we do?!  What do we do?!  Hey, I know!  Tickle Barbossa until he wakes up."_

 

"Don't be _stupid_ ," Zexion hissed savagely.  He tugged his laptop closer, wiping excess rain off the water-resistant cover and minimizing the illusion program that was keeping him and the pirate captain hidden.  "Demyx!  Upload the film script to Dear Diary, hurry!"

 

_"What do you need the script for?  It's playing out right now."_

 

"I've made my choice," Will proclaimed to Elizabeth, about six paces away from where Zexion was crouched.  "What's yours?"

 

"DEMYX, _NOW_."

 

There was a tense pause.  "Barbossa!" Elizabeth suddenly shouted.

 

Zexion flung himself up to the head of the stairs with his laptop clutched tightly in one arm.  "Xigbar, cover me!" he screamed.

 

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" the one-eyed Freeshooter called back.

 

"Marry us!" Elizabeth cried.  Then, in confusion at the captain's absence, "Barbossa?"

 

"Xigbar, if you let me get hurt, I will KILL YOU."  Zexion frantically scanned over the lines of dialogue as an attack on the lovers below bought him a few more precious seconds.

 

"Zexion!" Will shouted as soon as the interruption had been dealt with.  "Where's Barbossa?!"

 

"He's busy!  I'll marry you!"

 

" _Can_ you?" Elizabeth said in disbelief.  "I thought you said you were just a playwright!"

 

 _"Yeah,_ can _you?"_ Demyx echoed interestedly.

 

"Yes, I can, now all of you SHUT UP," Zexion bellowed, neglecting to specify that his claim consisted of nothing more than having been captain of the Rowing Club back in high school.  He squinted through the downpour at Dear Diary's screen, trying to ignore the roaring of random sailors trying to assault him and the whistling sound of laserfire as Xigbar shot them down before they could reach him.  "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today...!"

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Erm, I apologize if this is overly confusing.  Let me know what you don't get, and I'll try to clarify it.

 

Long story behind this one, but basically, this was the prompt that made me decide to A) take on this challenge B) for Zemyx.  Because after AkuSai got me into drabbles, and before plot bunnies for a million other series subjects mobbed me, the second idea for a drabble series I got was for Demyx & Zexion.  And I'd been hunting around and fell in love with Bon-Bon's music challenge at first sight, because the KH soundtracks are among my favorite music ever.  However, I saw the "Dearly Beloved" prompt and was like, "How in the world could I make that work for platonic Zemyx?"  Then my thoughts quickly jumped from "wedding phrase" to "Disney movies" to "hands down favorite movie wedding scene ever," which happens to be the one in _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_.  And the concept of traveling inside stories from Fforde's Thursday Next novels practically smacked me in the head with how to make it work for Dem  & Zexy, and so I was like, "WELL, if I can write a 'Dearly Beloved' for these guys, the rest of the prompts should be a breeze."  And that's how I decided to take on Bon-Bon's KH soundtrack challenge for my darling Melodious Nocturne and Zexion The Adorable Cloaked Schemer. :)

 

Complete:  2/100


	18. Undistorted: Hand in Hand (theme 3)

**_Undistorted_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Cherished Tenshi, written by Raberba girl**

**3\. Hand in Hand**

 

Summary:  Because when everyone else is freaking out, I'd rather hang out with the calm-faced nerd, thanks.

 

A/N:  AU.  They're little kids.  Purposely vague.

 

o.o.o

 

The alarms began going off in the middle of a lesson on fractions.  The teacher jerked and gave a little scream, then, tight-faced, went to get something out of her desk.  "Go ahead and line up, boys and girls.  We're having another drill."

 

"It's not a drill," Zexion observed.  "If it was, you wouldn't have been so surprised, and you wouldn't bother to bring your purse."

 

The teacher's expression darkened as her students started up a nervous flurry of murmuring.  She clapped her hands sharply, yelling, "First graders, line _up_."

 

They all hurried to obey, their faces and voices full of anxiety.

 

Zexion blinked in surprise when Demyx cut in line next to him and grabbed his hand.  "Hi, Zexy!" the other boy said brightly.  "You seem kinda scared, so I'm gonna hold your hand, okay?"

 

"You don't have to."

 

"Aw, don't be silly!"

 

Out in the hallway, there was a traffic jam as too many classes tried to make their way out at the same time, too many teachers were panicking and prioritizing speed over order, too many students getting mixed together.  Behind the deafening sirens was a faint rumble, which never happened during normal drills.  Far in the distance, there seemed to be a roar like thunder.

 

Demyx held tight to Zexion's hand, since the rest of the class had disappeared amongst the chaos.  "It's okay, it's okay, it's all gonna be fine, nothing bad is going to happen...."

 

"Don't panic," Zexion said calmly.  "Breathe slow and deep."

 

"It's okay, it's all gonna be okay--"

 

Zexion pushed them both against a wall so they'd be out of the way, then picked up Demyx's other hand and laid it against his own chest.  "In," he instructed, inhaling deeply to demonstrate.  "Out."  Exhale.

 

Wide-eyed, Demyx was soon copying him.

 

"Good.  Keep breathing.  Hold onto my hand."

 

Zexion turned his attention back to the crowd, watching, then ventured out again when he saw what he was looking for.  He seized the shirttail of a male teacher who was rushing by.

 

"What are you doing?  Get off!" the man cried, trying to shove him away.

 

"Where's your class?" Zexion asked coolly.

 

Guilt crept into the man's expression, and he started ignoring them, pushing on through the crowds in a desperate attempt to escape.  "Hurry," Zexion told Demyx.  Together, they fought to keep their footing, match the man's pace, and continue clinging to him.  Rushing in his wake, they were able to move much faster than they would have been alone.

 

Zexion let go as soon as they passed the threshold of the stairwell, and the man continued on without a glance back.  "Use the handrail so you don't slip," Zexion said, laying his own hand upon it.

 

"This is scary," Demyx whimpered.

 

"No, it isn't."

 

"Okay."

 

They followed the flow of the crowd into one of the underground classrooms, which was growing packed with wailing, terrified children and a couple of shouting teachers.  Zexion crawled under a desk and Demyx squeezed in next to him, their hands still linked.

 

It was going to be a long wait.  "Sing, Demyx," Zexion said.

 

 _"R...Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,"_ Demyx managed.  A tear slipped down his face.  "Zexion, sing with me."

 

"I don't sing."

 

There was a silence.  Several more tears followed.  The far-off roaring had grown louder, so that it sounded more like explosions than thunder.  "What are the words?" Zexion finally asked.

 

As their two young voices rose up, growing in volume the longer they went on, the sobs of the children around them grew a little quieter.  _"...when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad...."_

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  The original ending in my head was less ambiguous, but things can change when you get it down on paper.  I'm sure they came out of it all right, though.

 

Quote from "My Favorite Things" in _The Sound of Music_.

 

Complete:  3/100


	19. Undistorted: Floating in Bliss (theme 5)

**_Undistorted_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Cherished Tenshi, written by Raberba girl**

**5\. Floating in Bliss**

 

Summary:  Demyx & Zexion are at a waterpark.

 

A/N:  Random modern AU.  You know those waterparks that combine the Wave Pool and the Lazy River?

 

o.o.o

 

"Whoooo!"  Laughing, Demyx splashed back into his inner tube, having been tossed out of it after the last wave.  "Oh, look, I'm back at the wave pool!  HI, KIDS!"

 

A group of little girls farther up near the shallows stared at him as he floated by, surprised at being addressed and waved at by a stranger.  "And heeeere's Round 6!  OOH!  ZEXY!"  They had gotten separated almost at the beginning.  "Finally!"

 

Demyx kicked and flailed his arms madly, struggling through the crowd of inner tubes and people to get to his cousin.  "Zexy!  Wait up!  It's me!"

 

He couldn't help giggling as he approached.  Zexion was tiny enough to have fit himself almost completely inside the rubber tube, arms and legs curled in close.  "Zexy!"  Demyx splashed insistently, but Zexion, though he flinched a little at the cold water, did not otherwise react.  "ZEXY!"

 

Zexion finally sighed and opened his eyes.  "Demyx, go away."

 

"Zexyyyy, you're supposed to be having _fun_ ," Demyx whined.

 

"I was actually enjoying myself very much before you barged up."

 

"No, you weren't!  You were just sitting there all curled up, looking absolutely miserable!"

 

Zexion regarded him for a moment.  "Close your eyes," he finally said.  "Stop flopping around like a dying fish and just let the water carry you."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Then leave me alone," Zexion grumbled, shutting his eyes again.

 

Demyx stared at his cousin for a minute.  Then, curiosity piqued, he flailed and flopped like a dying whale, struggling to turn over and hike his legs up over the edge of the tube.  Finally he lay back, went still, and closed his eyes.

 

The visual overstimulation of movement and colors and reflections disappeared.  Behind everyone's laughter and chatter and playful shrieks, he could hear the breeze playing through tree branches overhead, and the hollow rush and gurgle of the water as it flowed past.  Demyx squeezed his eyes even more tightly closed as another wave approached, and, oh, that moment when it felt like flying....

 

He finally opened his eyes again.  Zexion was still nearby, watching him.  Demyx smiled.  "It's...it's like - like floating in _bliss_!"

 

Zexion gave a small smile in return.  "See?"

 

For a moment, they held each other's eyes in a sort of harmony of soul.  Then Demyx laughed, flopped back onto his stomach, and swept an armful of water at his cousin.  "But splashing's fun, too, heh heh."

 

"Argh, _Demyx_!"

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Inspired by trips to the waterpark with our cousins. ^^

 

Complete:  5/100


	20. Undistorted: Tears of the Light (theme 6)

**_Undistorted_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Cherished Tenshi, written by Raberba girl**

**6\. Tears of the Light**

 

Summary:  There is an old prophecy about the treasure in the cave.  Demyx knows it.  Zexion should have listened.

 

A/N:  Weird AU inspired by all those movies about superstitious natives leading gun-toting thugs and a bespectacled scholar through the jungle to find some ancient archaeological treasure. *sweatdrop*

 

o.o.o

 

The cut on his back hurt and they were still pointing those thundersticks at him, but Demyx no longer cared.  They were getting closer and closer to Her domain.

 

It would all be worth it.  This awful moon-turn, those savage bullying strangers, all the hard work they'd made Demyx do and the things he'd learned and witnessed because of them....  This once-in-a-lifetime chance to see Her would be worth it.

 

Their leader, the smallest one among them and yet the only one who could actually talk (sort of), had intervened before most of the bad things could get too far.  That was why Demyx had grown rather fond of this one he called Zexion, which meant "smartypants," since the little stranger's real name was too hard to pronounce.  Demyx had seen Zexion step in when the other, meaner strangers had tried to gang up on Naminé, when they'd been tormenting Vexen, when Axel had picked a fight with them and nearly gotten himself and Saïx killed.

 

Zexion might boss everyone around like he owned the place and rely on those stupid thundersticks for intimidation and act like he had never learned how to smile, but...he wasn't all bad.  He'd somehow healed their strongest tribe member when they all thought Lexaeus was gonna die.  Larxene had nearly sliced him open after he'd (accidentally, Demyx hoped) walked in on her purification ceremony, but he hadn't done a thing to retaliate, even though they all knew very well that he could have ordered her killed.  He still had Xion's flower sitting in his fancy tent, its color preserved even though the petals had long dried.

 

Demyx even knew that all those mysterious leaf collections of his were not entirely filled with scribbles...there were a lot of pictures, too.  Beautiful ones in amazingly fine lines, of birds and plants and animals and landscapes, scenes from the village, daily life, tribe members.  Demyx had even seen his own image in there, as if Zexion had somehow captured it off a sheet of polished copper, though it was far clearer than any copper Demyx had ever gazed into.

 

Yes.  He did like Zexion, pretty much.  Zexion was the most human of all those dark strangers.  And now Demyx was taking him to see Her, and the cut on his back and the strange weapons didn't matter; this was the happiest day of his life.  "In there," he said, pointing.  They had reached the cave mouth.

 

Everyone broke into a babble of their gibberish.  It was kind of funny seeing them scurry around like ants, until someone seized Demyx by the shoulder, those stupid spikes on the glove digging into his flesh.  "Ow!  I'm going, I'm going, you don't have to be mean," Demyx protested, but the bully-stranger just kept shoving him along.  Demyx looked hopefully at the leader as they passed, but Zexion was too busy trying to ignite one of their little magic suns.  "You don't really need that," Demyx said.  As usual, they ignored him.

 

The cave was dim, but the glow from the little stream that ran down its center was enough to keep a man from getting lost or losing his footing, as long as he was careful.  Of _course_ none of these oafs were careful.  They bustled around, making enough noise for the echoes to deafen them, tromping heedlessly through the illuminated stream.  "She won't like that," Demyx warned.

 

Ignored again.  Though Zexion at least did _finally_ notice that this was no ordinary stream.  He knelt beside it, exclaiming excitedly in his barbarian gibberish as he got out more of those endless clear containers and leaf-packets of his.  No one else seemed interested, though, and Demyx soon lost sight of him as he was dragged along.  "You're a jerk," he conversationally told the thug beside him, but of course there was no response.

 

How stupid did these sub-humans have to _be_ , to get this big without ever having learned to talk?  Maybe they grew in reverse.  Maybe they started out big and got smaller, which was why Zexion was the smartest one of them.  That would explain a lot, actually.

 

"Let's veer left a little bit, please," Demyx said, pulling against the punishing grip on his shoulder.  He sang a little song of introduction and apology as they splashed into the stream.  _"My name is Demyx, 'Melodious Nocturne,' and I'm so happy to get to see you at last.  Pardon my intrusion, I only want to take what you freely offer."_   The jerk holding him made a sharp, meaningless sound and hit him.

 

 _'Owww...you didn't have to do that,'_ Demyx thought reproachfully.  At least his bare feet were stepping through water now.  He loved the touch of even normal water, but Hers set his skin tingling and seemed to send joy and healing up through his entire body, soothing his torn back and his bruised shoulder and his wounded heart.  "If you'd let me be your friend," he told the thug warmly, "we'd both be a lot happier."  It didn't even bother him when the creature only growled in response.  Yes, today was certainly a wonderful day.

 

Ah!  So Zexion could smile after all.  His whole face was practically lit with excitement as he hurried into the central chamber, the first one to enter Her presence.  Apparently, he was so happy that he'd even forgotten to be polite.

 

"Sing, Zexion," Demyx called out.  "Introduce yourself."  Sometimes Zexion could be very attentive and focused, but this was apparently one of those times when he behaved as childishly as his fellow strangers.  He completely ignored Demyx, fawning over Her and even touching Her without a trace of hesitation.  "Zexion, don't, She might get mad," Demyx pleaded.

 

She didn't look mad, though.  She looked like she was dying of grief, her stone figure frozen there at the head of the stream, illuminated water flowing from her eyes like tears of light.  "I hope this really is the day of the prophecy," Demyx whispered.  Much as Her presence had caused his land to flourish over the past hundred years, he couldn't stand seeing how sad she had really been all this time.  There hadn't been anything in the prophecy about how much she must have missed her Home.  "I hope it really is."

 

The thug finally tossed him aside and ran toward Her like everyone else was doing.  Demyx climbed painfully back to his feet, trying to wipe the blood away from his leg where he had scraped it against the rocky ground.  Then he froze, staring in astonishment.

 

They had _thrown Zexion_.  They had actually laid hands on their little boss and flung him aside as if he was worthless, the way they usually treated Demyx's own people.  "Zexion!"  Demyx rushed to him, but by the time he got there, Zexion was up again and shouting blah blah blah stuff at the others.  _They were ignoring him._

 

"I'm really confused," Demyx murmured.  Zexion was the boss.  Everyone listened to Zexion.  Now everything was all switched around.  These strangers were very, very strange indeed.

 

"Blah blah BLAH!" Zexion screamed.  He was trying to stop them from tying ropes around Her, from crushing Her stone base, from uprooting Her.  They threw him to the ground again - and this time, a weapon was pointed at him.

 

"No!"  Demyx plowed straight into the one with the stick, and thunder went crashing off into a corner of the cave, causing a cascade of rock to come crumbling down.  That wasn't how it had started, though.  Demyx could feel the ground under his feet, and realized that it had been shaking for a while now.  She knew what was coming.  She had heard their approach, and she was more than ready.

 

Demyx threw himself to his knees, seizing Zexion and practically groveling.  _"Since you have been blessed with power, please also have mercy,"_ he sang in as soothing a voice as he could manage.  These idiots couldn't understand words, but hopefully the tone would be enough.  _"Don't be scared, don't be worried,"_ he continued, cautiously beginning to creep backwards.  _"I'm just taking this one here, we'll leave you all alone to do whatever you want...."_

 

There was a tense moment between the three of them as the others continued to yell and strike at Her in the background.  Demyx was pretty sure they only had as much time to escape as it would take for Her to be completely released.  She could probably get loose by Herself now, yet they still kept trying to tear Her free from Her base - perhaps they meant to sacrifice themselves in order to make it easier for Her.  Demyx would not have expected such a noble act from these brutes, but who knew what strange thoughts went through their heads.

 

 _"You don't want to hurt us, do you?"_ Demyx went on, crawling farther and farther away.  It was hard because Zexion, though quiet, was resisting him.  _"There's no need to hurt us, you should really just let us go...."_

 

The barbarian finally gave a harsh laugh and fired again.  Both Demyx and Zexion yelped and flinched as thunder bit the ground near their knees, but the worst that happened was a rock chip flying up to cut a line of blood across Zexion's wrist.  A small price to pay, since the savage with the thunderstick had lost interest and turned away, now yelling with the rest as he went to rejoin his crazy friends.  "Get up," Demyx said quickly, hauling Zexion to his feet.  "We can run now."

 

"Blah blah no run," Zexion raged, finally breaking back into his odd chopped-up version of human speech.  "Stay, *something* stop *something, something*--"

 

"I have no idea what you're saying, you silly thing," Demyx said in exasperation.  The rumbling had gotten so intense that even the barbarians were _finally_ starting to notice it, their senseless yelling growing more chaotic.  "Come on, we're running."

 

Zexion fought hard, but he was little and weak and defenseless and wasn't boss anymore, so Demyx managed to haul him up over his unbruised shoulder.

 

"Blah blah DOWN, right away, *something* monster!"

 

It was interesting being the one to ignore someone else, for once.  "Goodbye, Princess," Demyx called.  "Thank you.  Be free."  Then he turned and pelted for the exit as fast as he could.

 

" _Blah_!"

 

"I can't talk now, sorry, I'm busy trying not to die," Demyx said breathlessly.  He was grateful for the glowing stream of her tears, guiding his feet with no need for a torch or a strange sun.

 

He could see light in the distance.  Hope exploded in Demyx's thoughts even as the rock was cascading down around them.  _'Almost there almost there almost there....'_

 

Freedom.  Amid the roar of collapsing rock, Demyx thought he could hear Her song of joy as She was released at long last.  Yet he did not look back until he had broken out of the trees and reached the top of a hill.  Then he set down his burden and turned to look.

 

The cave was gone now, a huge pile of rubble sitting under a thick dust cloud.  Glancing to the side, Demyx found Zexion staring in open-mouthed shock.  "Isn't it wonderful?  The prophecy's finally been fulfilled!  You and me were _there to see it_!"

 

Zexion made a little whimpering noise.

 

A thought occurred to Demyx.  "Oh.  Umm...sorry about your friends.  They were...kind of mean, though.  And they'd had time to run if they'd wanted to.  I guess they were trying to do something good to make up for everything else."

 

Zexion didn't move.  He looked like the insides of his head had disappeared and left his body behind like a frozen shell.

 

"Umm...oh!  I know what'll cheer you up!"  Demyx patted Zexion's head and then hurried off into the jungle.  He found what he was looking for quickly and came back with an armful of yellow things shaped like stars.  Zexion was exactly as he had left him.  "Look, Zexion!  Paopu fruit, just for you!  Here, I'll peel them, since I know how picky you are."

 

Zexion didn't react until the fruit touched his lips.  He raised a hand to grasp the sweet golden flesh for himself, chewing slowly.  Then he bowed over until his head almost touched the ground and began to weep.

 

Demyx patted his back.  "It's okay, Zexion, it's okay...I know you're sad, but today was actually a good day, it really was."  When that didn't help, he began to sing a song of grief on Zexion's behalf - those brutes barely warranted it, but they were gone now, and Demyx could afford to be gracious.  _"They were strong and powerful.  They subdued the earth, but then the earth subdued them.  They are gone--"_

 

He was a little exasperated when Zexion interrupted him.  What kind of creature grieved for its lost companions and then was disrespectful to their memory?  "You!  Kill you!"

 

"Huh?  Why do you want to kill me?"

 

" _Kairi_ ," he growled, which Demyx had recently figured out was how Zexion seemed to refer to Her.  " _Kairi_ , gone."

 

"Yeah," Demyx said happily.  "She went Home."

 

"Home--"  Zexion suddenly froze again.

 

"Don't break," Demyx said worriedly.  "I can't get anymore paopu, the rest are all too high for me to climb."

 

"Home," Zexion whispered.  "I no...home can go...trapped...."

 

Demyx cocked his head curiously.  "You mean you can't go back to wherever you guys came from?"

 

Zexion got to his feet and began moving away, his gait unsteady.

 

"The village is this way."  Demyx took his arm and gently steered him around to the right.

 

Zexion gave him an appraising look, his expression starting to return to its normal haughtiness.  He made condescending-sounding gibberish noises, then briskly marched off in the direction he had been pointed in.

 

Demyx shrugged.  "I'm glad you're feeling better."

 

It was a very long trek back, they were both tired, and they had lost all the pack animals.  Demyx ended up carrying him part of the way, though Zexion scrambled to get down once they reached the common footpaths.

 

Roxas and Xion came into sight, both armed with machetes for the first time since the strangers' arrival.  Xion gave a little gasp, but then relaxed when she saw they were alone.  "Demyx!  You're okay!"  Her face lit up and she ran to throw her arms around him.

 

"Hello, sweetie," he greeted, hugging back.

 

"Xaldin told us he saw the cave collapse," Roxas said.  "We thought you all might be dead."

 

"Everyone else is," Demyx replied.  "I grabbed Zexion and ran.  We barely made it out."

 

Roxas nodded in satisfaction.  "Good.  Naminé won't have to hide or be scared anymore.  I'll go tell the others."  He turned and vanished back down the path.

 

"What happened to your shoulder?" Xion exclaimed in dismay.

 

"Aw, nothing much.  You know how they are."

 

Her eyes were so sad as she looked at him that he couldn't stand it, so he smiled again.  "I don't mind.  I got to see Her."

 

"Was She pretty?"

 

"...She was really sad.  That stream is made out of Her tears, you know."  Xion looked so stricken that he hastened to add, "But it's all right now.  Today really was the day of the prophecy."

 

"Prophecy," Zexion interrupted sharply.  "Tell."

 

Demyx looked at him in surprise.  "But I told you already.  Like, three times.  When the Melodious Nocturne leads the cloaked schemer down the path of liquid light, the Way to the Dawn is unlocked and the Princess can return to the sky."

 

Zexion stared at him blankly.

 

" _Kairi_ free," Demyx simplified in exasperation.

 

Zexion's eyes widened.  Then he started making a lot of what Roxas had begun to call the strangers' "Mad Sounds."

 

"You'd better go," Demyx told Xion.

 

She gave him a small smile.  "It's gonna be a mess when you get home."

 

"I know."

 

"They'll wish you had left Zexion in the cave."

 

"I know that, too."  Demyx took a deep breath.  "Don't worry.  I have a plan."

 

"Don't do anything silly."

 

"Oh, you know me."

 

She laughed, then headed off in the direction Roxas had gone.

 

"Go in village," Zexion demanded.

 

"So impatient!  We'll get there soon enough."

 

Demyx could sense the others falling into place as they continued on, shadowed figures stalking them through the trees, but Zexion was completely startled when the warriors burst out upon them at the edge of the village.  "Aaahhhh!"

 

"Aaahhhh!" Demyx yelped in response, wincing as Zexion gripped his arm.  His bruised shoulder throbbed.  "Do you really have to scream like that?  You nearly made my heart stop."

 

"Is it true?" Axel demanded.  "Roxas said you two came back alone."

 

"Jungle's clean," Xigbar announced.  "The only one within a hawk's call is Little Boss here."

 

"Stay back," Zexion commanded, still clinging tightly to Demyx.

 

Xaldin gave a very unpleasant smile as he hefted one of his spears.  "So the little one's alone now, and weaponless.  Move, Nocturne."

 

Demyx spread his arms, though Zexion was small enough to be shielded behind his body without that.  But, you know.  Symbolic gesture and all.  "No."

 

"Get out of the _way_ , Demyx," Larxene hissed.

 

"I won't let you hurt him," Demyx announced.  "His evil drones are gone, and he's not boss anymore.  It's fine."

 

"Really, Demyx?  After everything they've done?" Saïx said witheringly.

 

"What they almost did to Naminé," Lexaeus murmured.  "That alone is enough."

 

"Forget Naminé," Xaldin said impatiently.  "They let Her escape."

 

"Well, she was fated to escape eventually," Luxord mused.  "It was foretold, after all."

 

Saïx sighed.  "Trust the savages to let it happen sooner rather than later."

 

Marluxia hefted his blade.  "Who knows what will happen to the land now.  We're taking our payment in blood, and his is all that's left.  Stand aside."

 

Demyx took another deep breath.  He really was going to have to go through with this.  "Well, you're just gonna have to take it in barbarian magic and medicine and stuff instead.  Because I, Demyx, Melodious Nocturne, take...um...."  Still couldn't pronounce that stupid name, and he couldn't use 'Smartypants' for something like this.  "I take Cloaked Schemer as my _Ienzo_ ," he finished.  "So there."  He gave them a defiant look.  There was a long pause.

 

Then Xigbar burst into laughter.  "Demyx, you're a moron."

 

"But I'm a moron _with an Ienzo_.  The one who _saved_ Naminé, you know, and who stopped them from blasting Saïx's head off and throwing Axel over a cliff.  _And_ he saved Lexaeus _and_ he's the only one who did things besides bully people, and he was nice to Xion and he's at least human enough to talk a little bit and I think he might be a baby who grows backwards anyway, but it doesn't matter because he's my _Ienzo_ now and you can't hurt him."

 

Larxene sighed loudly.  "Ugh.  Whatever."

 

"I call dibs on the fancy machete," Xigbar announced.

 

"I get a magic sun," Roxas said immediately.

 

There was a sudden rush for the strangers' tents.

 

Alone again, Zexion tugged insistently on Demyx's arm until he had turned to face him.  " _Ienzo_ , what?" Zexion demanded.

 

"Um...well, it's...uh...it's like--  Hm."  Demyx had no idea how to explain it in a way his new charge would understand.

 

Then Zexion realized what was happening to his fancy cloth house.  He shouted some Mad Sounds and ran.

 

"Zexion!  No!  Don't go over there!"  Demyx pelted after him.

 

They were taking the place apart.  Xigbar, having claimed the beautiful silvery blade, now simply sat off to the side and laughed as he watched the others.  Xaldin, Saïx, Marluxia, and Larxene were fighting over the few remaining weapons.  Larxene emerged triumphantly with a small thunderstick and fired it into the sky, then half-playfully pointed it at the others.  Marluxia turned away dismissively and Xaldin glared, though Xigbar and Axel made appreciative "Ooohhhh!" noises.  Then Axel went back to handing sun after sun to Roxas.

 

Xion was over in a corner, her eyes sparkling almost as much as the colorful bits of glass and polished metal she was pouring through her hands.  Luxord held the ticking face box, studying it with interest.  Saïx unrolled the huge leaves with a thoughtful frown, Lexaeus was carefully gathering the magic medicines together, and Vexen looked absolutely delighted amongst the powders and liquids and outlandish tools.

 

"Stop!  No!"

 

Demyx felt a little sorry for Zexion, shouting gibberish and Mad Sounds at everyone with the occasional 'No' or 'Stop' thrown in.

 

"Zexion."  Ignored.  Demyx quickly pulled Zexion out of the way before Xaldin could get annoyed enough to hit him.  "Come on.  We have to go."

 

More furious gibberish.  Demyx finally wrapped both arms around Zexion and bodily hauled him off.  "Zexion," he said again when they were far enough away.  "Listen."  Zexion's furious visible eye met his, demanding explanations.  Demyx tried to speak slowly and use words he would understand.  "You, alone now.  Weak.  Can't stop us.  Not boss anymore."  He pointed at the largest tent.  "Not yours anymore.  You have nothing.  Ours now."

 

Zexion stared at him.

 

Demyx sighed.  "I know it's not fun, but we haven't been having fun this moon-turn, either.  Whatever you give, that's what you're gonna eventually get back, you know."

 

That inside-of-head-has-departed expression was coming back.  Zexion made a long string of soft noises, and for the first time, Demyx wondered if maybe it wasn't meaningless after all.  Maybe it was some sort of...of language, a secret one, one that only Zexion spoke, now that all his companions were dead.

 

 _'It's like we're from two completely different worlds.  So different that maybe...maybe what's strange to us is normal to them, and what's strange to them is normal to us.  And he was...trying to touch my world as best he could.  Now he's alone and he has no world to belong to, and all he has left is me, because I put my claim on him.'_   Demyx smiled.  "I'm not really supposed to get anything, because obviously I have you now, but I don't think anyone will care if I take the things I have in mind.  They're just going to burn what's left over, anyway."  He stood up.  "Wait here."

 

The smaller tents that had belonged to the drones were already being torn down, looking decidedly unimpressive all piled in battered heaps like that.

 

"What are you doing?" Larxene asked sharply when she saw Demyx picking his way back to Zexion's old house.

 

"I want to save the leaf-packages before you guys set everything on fire.  Why, did _you_ want them?"

 

Larxene rolled her eyes and turned away.

 

Demyx did not know which bundles of leaves had the pictures in them, so he decided to just take them all.  He tossed everything out of one of the big boxes and filled it with piles of scribbled-on leaves, then found that the whole thing was too heavy for him to carry by himself.  "Hey, Lexaeus, can you help me with this?"

 

Zexion was a picture of defeat by the time he got back, slumped in the moonlight with his knees pulled up, face resting against his arms.  Demyx decided that he was a lot more likeable when he wasn't marching around being bossy.  "Hey, Zexion.  I brought those leaves you're always staring at and scribbling on.  It's okay, no one else wanted them."

 

Zexion slowly raised his head.

 

"See?"  Demyx took out a leaf-bundle and handed it to him.

 

Zexion slowly grasped it, still with that empty-head look.  He dragged himself closer and peered into the box.  Then he whispered something, and Demyx thought he had heard him make one of those sounds a lot before.  'Book.'  Or maybe it was 'books,' Demyx wasn't sure.

 

"You mean your leaf-things, right?  Yeah.  Books.  That's all I can let you have, sorry."

 

Zexion, cradling two or three of the book/s against his chest like they were babies, raised his head.  Firelight from the burning tents glimmered on the unshed tears in his eyes as he said something Demyx had never thought to hear from his kind.  "Thank you."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  This ended up similar to my "Gleam" theme for _Fire & Moonlight_.  And also might have dragged on for too long.  Sorry.  When I'm writing individual scenes, I just start from what feels like the beginning (though a lot of my beginnings are _in medias res_ ) and keep going 'til I reach what feels like the end.  And in case you couldn't tell from my other fics, I love the Organization in its entirety, I hate leaving out characters when they obviously have stuff to contribute.

 

I managed to work in _two_ references to the prompt. :p  The first was intentional, the second was just a last-minute, "Hey!  If I word this a certain way, I can slip in a bonus reference!"

 

**In case it wasn't clear enough, Zexion and the thugs speak this universe's equivalent of English, and the Org tribe speaks their native language.  Since this story is from Demyx's perspective, the tribal language sounds natural, and the "English" sounds foreign.  Also, the "huge leaves" that Saïx was looking at were maps.**

 

No, the Org's not wandering around completely naked (but I'd...still be embarrassed to see any fanart of this fic *wince*).  There are a few logistical things in here that I'm not satisfied with, but whatever; it's not worth angsting over.  I assume that the tribe consisted of more than just the Organization and Naminé, but I didn't feel like making up OCs, so none of the others even got mentioned.

 

I'm pretty sure that Xem got killed, not that any of the characters really miss him. *wince*  I'm guessing Xal, Sai, Marly, and Larxene will be battling it out for supremacy now that they're free to choose a new leader, but I don't care who wins.  And I'm putting a lot more thought into this than is necessary, seeing as how I have no plans to write anything else in this universe, except for the short challenge version.

 

Complete:  6/100


	21. Undistorted: Another Side (theme 7)

**_Undistorted_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Cherished Tenshi, written by Raberba girl**

**7\. Another Side**

 

Summary:  Timepieces are nice things to have.

 

A/N:  High school AU.

 

o.o.o

 

 _'I need to get a watch,'_ Demyx thought for the billionth time.  Because one of Mr. Zexion's many pet peeves was students not paying attention in class.  The teacher had gotten so sick of people rummaging around to pack up before the bell rang that he'd taken down all the classroom clocks last week.

 

 _'How much longer?'_ Demyx thought desperately.  _'He's been droning on for ages and ages and ages, the bell has to ring soon....'_

 

"...so don't ever let me catch you using the word 'Romantic' in my class for falling-in-love drivel.  It is a specific literary term and deserves to be respected as such," Mr. Zexion finished.  He then turned back to the blackboard, which was stuffed from frame to frame with all the notes they were supposed to be copying, and flipped it around.  "Now, moving on to--"

 

"There's ANOTHER SIDE?!" Demyx shrieked in horror.  The rest of the class burst into laughter, as well as the enthusiastic whining that they now felt free to express.

 

Mr. Zexion's eyes flashed.  "Everyone be _quiet_.  Of course there's another side, we have plenty of class time left to start covering the most influential Romantic authors as well.  I _could_ also utilize the projector - during detention, for example, - since so much more information can be conveyed via a photocopy than just--"

 

"No!  Please!" Demyx squeaked, starting to scribble furiously.  "Look, I'm taking notes, I'm taking notes!"

 

Definitely, definitely needed to get a watch.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  247 words, PWNED. :D

 

Look up Romanticism if you're interested in what it actually means in this context.

 

Complete:  7/100


	22. Undistorted: The Secret Whispers (theme 8)

**_Undistorted_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Bond Of Flame08, written by Raberba girl**

**8\. The Secret Whispers [censored version]**

 

_For Zexion/Demyx Day, 9 June 2012_

 

Summary:  Modern AU.  Zexion is eating alone in the school cafeteria. Demyx isn't about to sit back and do nothing about that.

 

o.o.o

 

Demyx caught sight of him across the cafeteria:  the new boy.  The one everyone had been whispering about.  He was dressed all in black, with dark hair hanging in front of his face like he had secrets to hide.  Demyx thought he also seemed lonely.  "Well, I'd better do something about that."

 

o.o.o

 

Zexion picked at his food.  School lunches, yum.  Not exactly tempting his already small appetite.  _'I wish I could just homeschool.'_   It wasn't like his parents would actually have to teach him, he was fine learning on his own.  Easier for everyone involved.  So, so much easier.

 

He was startled when someone suddenly plopped down in the seat across from him, and was only partially able to stop himself from raising his hand in an automatic defensive gesture.

 

"Hi!  I'm Demyx."

 

...What?

 

"You're new here, right?"

 

"If my reputation precedes me, as I'm almost certain it has," Zexion said in a low voice, "you knew that already."

 

A confused look crossed Demyx's face.  "Huh?"

 

Zexion lowered his eyes and took another bite of food, waiting for the other boy to go away.

 

"Well, yeah, I guess I did know it already.  Is that a bad thing?"

 

"Is it?" Zexion murmured testingly.

 

"You're confusing," Demyx decided, "but that's okay.  Hey, do you want a cookie?  I baked them myself!"

 

Zexion paused.  In his experience, "Most teenage males do not proudly announce their baking skills."

 

"Aw, come on, haven't you ever seen High School Musical?  Here, take a cookie."  Demyx dropped a whole bag of them onto Zexion's tray.

 

Zexion stared at them.

 

"So, haven't made any friends yet?" Demyx said sympathetically, taking a huge bite of (alleged) pizza.  "Besides me, that is," he added with his mouth full.

 

"...I'm not the kind of person whom other people are inclined to want to be in the company of."

 

"Why?  Because of that mind-reading thing everyone says you can do?"

 

Zexion glared a little.  "I can't read minds.  [. . .]"

 

[. . .]

 

Zexion let it vanish.  Then he waited.

 

"Whoooooaaaaa!"

 

Any minute now....

 

"COOL!"

 

 _What_?

 

"What else can you do, man?!  Hey!  What's your name, anyway?  You never told me!"

 

Zexion had no idea what to say.  "I...I just--"

 

"Is it Billy?  Joe?  Frank?  Oswald?"

 

"It's Zexion," Zexion said in annoyance, "and is that really all you have to say?  'Cool' and 'What's your name?'"

 

"Am I supposed to say something else?"

 

"I just _set the cafeteria on fire_ ," Zexion said in exasperation.

 

Demyx looked around as if to double-check.  "Not for real, though; still looks fine to me...."

 

Zexion stared.  Maybe this was...genuine.  This person's utter lack of care about what a freak Zexion was.

 

"Hey, Zex!  I have an idea."

 

"It's Zex _ion_."

 

[. . .]

 

" _Pardon_ me?"

 

[. . .]

 

"...."  Honestly, it had never even occurred to Zexion to try such a thing.  He hesitantly raised his hand.

 

[. . .]

 

"Sweeeeet," Demyx crowed.  "Zexion, you're not just my friend anymore, now you're my _best_ friend."  He settled back in satisfaction to take another bite of lunch.

 

"You really are a strange person," Zexion murmured.

 

Demyx grinned knowingly.  "Is that a bad thing?"

 

"...No," Zexion confessed.  Then he smiled.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  I wrote most of this a long time ago (the cookie thing in _The Other Side of Memory_ was a reference to this fic, not the other way around), but got stuck for a while because some parts of it started bothering me on a religious level.  I find myself growing uneasy at the idea of someone, especially a protagonist, supernaturally creating illusions.  And also, just, I really don't like this one from a purely literary perspective, either. *wince*  I finally just finished it and then wrote a completely different story for this theme in order to post.

 

Since I'm already doing a challenge series for Demyx & Zexion (that hasn't been updated in forever DX), I couldn't think of anything better to do for June 9th than to post the next couple of installments. *sweatdrop*

 

I actually do like school lunches, but I go with whatever best suits the story.  And for the record, Demyx asked Zexion to summon up a bunch of (clothed, thank you) hot girls for him. -.-;

 

Complete:  8/100


	23. Undistorted: The Force in You (theme 9)

**_Undistorted_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Cherished Tenshi, written by Raberba girl**

**9\. The Force in You (rough draft?)**

 

_For Zexion/Demyx Day, 9 June 2012_

 

Summary:  It's up to you to save the world, Demyx!

 

o.o.o

 

"Mwahahahaha!" Lord Baldinort cackled as Larxene dangled helplessly over the pirahna-infested pool.  "And so, evil triumphs over good!  Too bad, Scheming Cloak!  Looks like your precious planet is _toast_!  MWAhahahahahaha!"

 

Zexion would have shaken his fist at the villain if it had not been shackled to a table along with the rest of his body.  "Demyx!" he shouted instead at the mullet-headed teenage boy huddled between two evilly black-coated guards.  "Do something!"

 

"I told you," the boy wailed, "I can't!"

 

" _Yes, you can_!" Zexion bellowed.  "You're the Chosen One!  Believe in The Force In You, Demyx!  Beliiieeeve!"

 

Down among the pirahnas, "Help!  Help me, Demyx!" Larxene cried, struggling in vain to get free of the chains as water splashed across her heaving bosom.  Even inches from death, she still looked sexy as heck.

 

"Larxene!" Demyx cried in distress.  "Let her go, you coward!  Oh, and Zexion, too."

 

"Mwahahaha!  Me, the coward?  _I think not_ , boy!  It is not I who snivels in spineless paralysis as his friends draw ever closer to their doom!"

 

He was right.  Demyx _was_ the coward here.  And he could keep meebling about how he was nothing special and just wanted his normal life (and his sitar) back, and watch Larxene and Zexion get slain before his eyes, or he could, well, do something about it.  "Zexion!" he cried, his shoulders squaring.  "I'm not gonna be a coward anymore!  What do I do?"

 

"What I've been TELLING you to do all along!" Zexion yelled back.

 

"Yes!  You're right!  I believe, Zexion!  I beliiieeeve!"  Power burst out from Demyx's body, knocking all the bad guys flat and Lord Baldinort over the edge of the railing.

 

"Aaaaahhhh!" the villain screamed, toppling straight into the pirahna pool below.

 

"Hang on, Larxene!  I'll save you!"  Demyx ran to the chain and hauled on it until Larxene had been hoisted back to the upper deck.  He set her free and she flung herself gladly into his arms.

 

"Ooooh, Dem-Dem, you were so _brave_ ," she cooed.

 

"Awww, you're embarrassing me, honey," he said with a pleased blush, just before succumbing to her electrifying kiss.

 

"Demyx," Zexion fumed, yanking meaningfully at his shackles.  Then, when that elicited no response, "Demyx!  A little help here?"  Demyx and Larxene were still going strong, showing no signs of letting up anytime soon.  "DEMYX!"

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Deliberate OOCness (I'm so sorry, Larxene! DX) and the most cliched, cheesy, over-the-top writing as I could manage.  Possibly an in-universe dream or doujinshi or something, or maybe just a ridiculous AU, I don't even know. *sweatdrop*

 

I wrote this a long time ago, by the way, before the original version of "The Secret Whispers." ^^;

 

...After seeing KH3D, I wish I _could_ feed Xehanort to piranhas. DX

 

Complete:  9/100


	24. Dream Waltz: Beginnings (theme 1) {Terra & Cinderella}

Dream Waltz

Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by HawkRider, written by Raberba girl

 

Summary:  For HawkRider's "Hundred Words of Impossible Love" challenge, focused on Terra & Cinderella. Includes AUs.

 

Introduction:  For the longest time, I never even thought about crossing Disney, Final Fantasy, or original Kingdom Hearts characters in pairings, I tended to keep them separate (and still do, for the most part...though Saïx/Jasmine has rather caught my fancy, too).  However, once Kiryn introduced me to the idea of Terra & Cinderella as a pairing, pointing out all the ship-teasing between them in _Birth by Sleep_ , Terrella became the only KH romantic pairing that I actually care about so far.  I adore AkuSai in a platonic interpretation, I prefer Demyx & Larxene to be exes, the Xemnas/KH cargo ship is complete and total crack, and all the other KH romantic pairings I like are really just mild preferences.  Honestly, I prefer most of the characters, such as Riku and Roxas, to be single, and KH is at its best when dealing with friendships rather than romance.  Anyway, Terrella is the one pairing that significantly caught my interest, but I hadn't had a chance to see or make any fanwork for them.

 

Fast-forward to my introduction to drabble challenges.  OF COURSE it would be Axel and Saïx who dragged me into them, and once I started writing my first challenge for those two brats, I got mobbed by plot bunnies for a ton of other drabble series subjects.  I've had my eye on several challenges with good prompt lists and loose or almost loose enough guidelines to accommodate my picky muse.  HawkRider's "Hundred Words of Impossible Love" was one of the ones I couldn't stop pining for, but the "impossible love" theme was the only reason I hesitated, since I didn't want to be fixed on just that one.  Then it _finally_ occurred to me that Terrella would fit the bill (because she ultimately belongs with Prince Charming, in my opinion), and that it would be the only couple I wouldn't mind portraying romantically without them actually getting together, and that I would also enjoy writing about.  (Though I'm pretty sure that trying to make everything connect to "impossible love" will still be by far the hardest part of this challenge.)  This is also finally my chance to get to explore this couple, since I hadn't gotten any plot bunnies for any other kind of fic about them.  A list of prompts is perfect, though.

 

The series title is the name of Terra & Cinderella's Finish Move in BBS.

 

Although preferably I'd wait until finishing _Fire & Moonlight_ or _Sweet Distortion_ before taking on a third challenge, this one has a deadline, so I figured I'd better start posting it ASAP. :p  Don't worry, though.  I've been trying to get this series started for two or three weeks now, and I've still been able to make good progress with the other two fics, so things should be all right for a while, at least.

 

Constructive criticism is welcome, I feel like there's definitely room for improvement in these first few drabbles.  Terrella is still a highly experimental subject for me, and I haven't gotten the hang of it yet.  Hopefully I'll get a lot better as the series progresses.

 

**Beginnings (Theme 1)**

 

Summary:  Story time at the library.

 

A/N:  Modern AU.

 

o.o.o

 

She closed the book, speaking the last words of the story in a hushed voice.  "And so, ever since that day, the princess and the man she loved have walked the skies, following each other's paths for eternity.  It is said that twice a year, right at dawn when their two constellations hover together, they are close enough for their eyes to meet and their hands to touch, and it is at those moments they reaffirm their love and are so able to continue their everlasting journeys with lighter hearts."

 

The children all stared at her with wide eyes, utterly silent.  It was finally broken with a little girl's voice asked uncertainly, "The end?"

 

The librarian straightened up in her chair with a beautiful, rippling laugh.  "It is a rather sad end, isn't it."

 

The children's shrill voices all seemed to break out at once.  "That's not the end!"

 

"Did the princess and the goat-guy ever kiss?"

 

"I don't get it."

 

"What do you mean they just kept walking and walking and walking forever?!  You can't walk and walk and walk forever!  I don't like that story!  That's not happily ever after!  They're supposed to get married and live happily ever after!"

 

"Did the evil magician ever come back?"

 

"If I'd been the go-bird, I'd have hit him on the head with a stick."

 

"It's _goatherd_ , moron."

 

"Mom, he called me a moron!"

 

The librarian laughed again, raising her arms in a conciliatory gesture.  "Settle down, settle down, everyone.  Would you like me to read you a different story?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"NO!"

 

The shouted replies were quite varied in intensity, and she smiled.  "How about one that has a very happy ending?"  She pulled another book out of the basket by her feet, opening it to the first page and holding it up so that all the children could see.  "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom...."

 

When she had finished the story (which was a much better hit with her audience than the previous one had been), she watched as the children were slowly collected by their parents and wandered back out either into the library shelves or the parking lot outside.  However, one little boy stayed, scooting up close to her when there was room to do so.  He gazed up at her with serious blue eyes.

 

"Was that a true story?"

 

She smiled.  "Yes."

 

"I don't think fairy godmothers and stuff are true."

 

"Well, do you think that being able to achieve your dreams is true?"

 

He nodded.

 

"So do I, darling.  That's a very important part of the story, and that is the part that's true."

 

"I guess that makes sense."

 

"What's your name, young man?"

 

"Terra.  You're Miss Ellen Charming," he said, pointing at her nametag.

 

That made her laugh.  "Mrs., actually.  I'm married."

 

"Oh."  He sat there and thought a minute.  "So Mr. Charming is your Prince Charming?"

 

"You could certainly say that," she agreed.

 

"The princess in the other story isn't ever gonna be a Mrs.," he mused.

 

Ellen's smile grew more sober.  "Probably not."

 

"I wonder if she dreamed about walking in the sky forever."

 

Ellen was silent for a little while.  Then she asked, "Do you like to read, Terra?"

 

"No."

 

She blinked at him in surprise.

 

"I like when people read to me," he continued, which made her laugh again.

 

"I see.  Well, I have to get back to work soon, but would you like me to read one more story first, just for you?"

 

His face lit up.  "Yup."

 

She scooted the basket of books closer to him.  "Go ahead and pick one out."

 

"I don't judge a book by its cover," he announced proudly, pulling the closet one out to open.  "I look at the beginnings first.  Then I decide if I want to know the rest."

 

"Who taught you that?" she asked curiously.

 

"My mom.  She's in heaven."  He rested a tall silver book against her knees.  "Can you read this one, please?"

 

Her eyes were soft as she gently reached down to stroke his hair.  "Of course, darling."

 

He settled down next to her as she opened the book and began to read.  "A long time ago, in a faraway world, there was a boy who wished to be a knight...."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  I could have sworn I'd once heard some sort of fairy tale about lovers who are separated and forced to walk the skies forever, but I couldn't figure out what the title was.  So I just kind of made something up based on what I could remember.  Then an anonymous reviewer pointed me to the Chinese story "Cowherd and Weaving Girl," which seems pretty similar.  I'm not sure if it's the exact same one I was thinking of, but it's definitely close enough. ^^

 

My first drabble for _Sweet Distortion_ ended up having a similar plot bunny.  I guess the word "beginning" automatically makes me think of books?

 

Complete:  1/100


	25. Dream Waltz: Fun (theme 3)

**_Dream Waltz_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by HawkRider, written by Raberba girl**

**Fun (Theme 3)**

 

Summary:  Terra & Cinderella attend a costume ball together.

 

o.o.o

 

"Well, I wasn't... _planning_ to go.  Why?"

 

_"Oh, but, Terra!  It's going to be so much fun!"_

 

"Cindy, we're in high school, and it's not even Halloween.  Are costumes even cool anymore?"  He meant the kind she, the most innocent girl he had ever met in his life, would have in mind.

 

_"Why, does something need to be 'cool' in order to be enjoyable?  Please, Terra.  Come with me."_

 

He hesitated.  If she wanted to go, of course he was in, but he knew she would take it seriously.  "Cindy, I'm not exactly well-stocked in the costume department."

 

_"Oh, that's all right.  I can come and help you put something together, if you like."_

 

He wouldn't put it past her.  "Well...okay, but...I mean, I don't want you going to a lot of trouble or anything...."

 

Faster than Terra would have thought possible, she had gone through his closet, picked a black shirt and pants, dug out those boots he had only worn, like, twice since getting them for Christmas, and was now asking his mother if she had a large piece of black cloth.

 

"Well, just Aqua's old graduation gown.  Will that do?"

 

"Oh, no!" Cindy exclaimed in horror.  "I could never ruin something like that just to use for a costume."

 

Mrs. Bane laughed.  "I'm sure Aqua has better things to be interested in now than that old high school thing she'll never wear again.  Go on, don't worry about it."

 

Cindy had such an amazing smile, Terra would not have been surprised if his mom had given permission solely to be rewarded with it.  "Oh, thank you!  _Thank_ you!"

 

"What are you gonna use Aqua's gown for?" he asked.

 

She chuckled.  "For your cape, of course.  Now, go wash that gel out of your hair while I start altering this.  They didn't have hair gel back in El Zorro's time, and anyway, it would be a little difficult to get a mask fastened on over those spikes of yours."

 

"I'm gonna be Zorro?"

 

"The brave, dashing defender of the innocent - it seems fitting, don't you think?" she said with a smile.

 

 _'Girl, you're gonna knock me out with that flattery of yours.'_   "Well, it's nice that someone thinks so, anyway."

 

Cindy was absolutely amazing, there was just no other word for it.  What girl these days knew how to _sew_ , much less so quickly and skillfully?  Terra would never have known the thing had once been a graduation gown after she got through with it.  "Wow...this is great."  Oh, come on, it definitely deserved a way better adjective than that.  "It's _fantastic_."

 

Her eyes were lighting up, so she might not have heard.  "Terra!  You dyed your hair!"

 

"Well, Mom had this black temporary stuff lying around, we figured it would look better with the rest of the costume...."

 

"It looks _wonderful_!  It goes just perfectly with your outfit!"

 

Terra rubbed the back of his head in pleased embarrassment.  "Well, I'm...glad you like it.  Heh."  For a moment, he was absolutely transfixed by the radiant sparkle of her smile.  Then she was bustling around him, fastening the cape around his shoulders and straightening his sleeves, and he was still trying to get over being dazzled and catch up to the moment.

 

"We're just about done," she was saying.  "The gloves seem to fit perfectly, so all I need to do is find some cloth that'll do for a mask."

 

Terra glanced at the windows, which showed the sun beginning to set.  "It's getting kind of late...you need to get your costume together, too, right?  Don't girls usually take forever to get ready for stuff like this?"  He heard the fully unintended insult of his words too late, but before he could backpedal, she was answering with a completely unperturbed voice and expression.

 

"Oh, don't worry about that, I've got everything ready and laid out.  We can just drop by my house quickly for me to get dressed, and I don't even think we'll be late, much less," she paused with a slightly cheeky smile, "fashionably late."

 

Ohhhh, it should be a _crime_ to be that-- that-- dorky.  And adorable.  There was a word for that, but it didn't even come close to doing this girl justice.

 

"It's not exactly cool to be early," he managed to say, not even sure what was coming out of his mouth.

 

She turned back, her face now so close that he had to resist the impulse to press his lips to hers.  "Terra," she murmured.  Her breath whispered against him, as if she _wanted_ him to make that move.  "Must everything be 'cool' in order to please you?"

 

He deliberately took a couple of steps back.  "Anything that makes you happy would, um, please me."  _'Ugh, I'm such an idiot.  Even though it's true.'_

 

It was just like her to accept that with a straight face.  "Why, Terra, that is so sweet of you!"  She smiled down at the sewing supplies in her hands.  "Let me just find that cloth, and we can take our leave.  And don't worry about the hat, I've got one I can lend you that will be absolutely _perfect_."

 

"Zorro has a hat?" he said stupidly, then mentally facepalmed.  He really shouldn't let himself get so dazzled that he forgot to be coherent.  At least his crush was pretty much the only person he knew who could overlook that kind of stuff without even a hint of teasing.

 

They eventually made it to her house, where she bustled around until she found a hat for him that was indeed perfect.  Then she served some things for him to drink and snack on while he waited for her to get ready, but really, it wasn't long at all before he looked up to find her descending the stairs in her own outfit.

 

 _Breath...tak...ing._   Literally.  He could not breathe, she looked so beautiful in that shimmering, silvery dress, as if she really was a princess out of a fairy tale.

 

She got to the bottom of the stairs.  There was an awkward silence.  Finally she smiled a little anxiously and twirled.  "Terra, do you like my...dress?"

 

"It's gorgeous," he managed to whisper.  Then he smiled.  "You look absolutely beautiful, Cindy."

 

She beamed in response, making his heart seem to sing.

 

A thought occurred to him.  "And - man _alive_ , how did you get ready so fast!?  Do you have a fairy godmother up there helping you get dressed or something?!"

 

She laughed.  "Something like that."

 

_'Wait, what?'_

 

She held out her arm, a little shyly.  "Terra...will you escort me to the carriage?"

 

 _'Carriage?'_   "Oh, you mean the car?  Sure."  He winced.  "Uh, that is, of course I shall, my lady."  He reached out hesitantly, almost as if afraid of breaking her, yet her arm was strong and steady over his.  He caught the scent of her perfume, light and refreshing.  "Cindy, you are gonna knock 'em dead tonight."

 

And she did.  As soon as they entered the school gym (fashionably late after all), which was filled with booming music and outrageously dressed dancers and bright decorations, it seemed like everyone's attention was immediately captivated by the girl on Terra's arm.

 

"Are they staring at us?" she whispered in surprise.

 

"I told you you were gonna knock 'em dead," he whispered back.

 

She laughed a little nervously.  "Oh, Terra, don't be silly.  There are plenty of lovely costumes out there, I'm sure we don't stand out too much."

 

 _'Uh...no, sweetheart.  You stand out a_ lot _.'_   Amidst all the vampires and angel-winged sluts and horror movie characters and cat-girls, Cindy in her shimmering gown was like a true princess, gracing the room with her presence.

 

Terra was willing to bet that they'd changed the music for her sake.  It had been some fast-paced, foul-lyriced, bass-pounding thing when they came in, but soon after Terra had led Cindy onto the dance floor and taken her in his arms, the noise melted away into a slow ballad.

 

Cindy's smile grew.  "Oh, this is very nice."

 

"Compared to that cr _urgh_...."  _'Watch your language in front of her,'_ he told himself sternly.  "Um, compared to the last song, yeah.  I like this better."

 

"You're a fine dancer, Terra," she complimented him.

 

"I...I mean, I'm okay, I guess...."  To his relief, she didn't try to engage him in more conversation, and he was free to enjoy swaying to the music with her, gazing into her face, her sweet smile and her beautiful eyes, and just bask in these moments where it seemed like the two of them were alone together in another world.

 

They went through several dances before finally deciding, laughingly, that they needed a break.  Terra escorted her to a seat and brought her something to drink and a plate of snacks, and the conversation was interesting enough.  Then, when nothing but crumbs were left and the silence had begun to stretch on for a while, Cindy gave him a questioning glance, he wordlessly held out his hand, and she smiled and took it.  Once again, they danced.

 

The spell was finally broken when somebody stumbled into him - and instead of an apology and return to business, the oaf yelled excitedly, "Terra!"

 

Terra turned around.  "Ven?" he exclaimed in pleased amazement.

 

"Hey!"  They automatically raised fists to bump together, both laughing.

 

"So, little guy, finally made it into high school, huh?"

 

"I'm only three years younger than you, of _course_ I did!" Ventus cried indignantly.  "Hey, Terra, this is my girlfriend, Kairi.  Tell her she's gorgeous!"

 

"You are very pretty indeed," Terra assured the laughing redhead in a fairy costume who stood at his friend's side.

 

"So are you," she responded with a wink, looking him up and down.  Terra's cheeks grew a little warm and he resisted the impulse to cross his arms over his chest.  Ven swept Kairi into his arms in an exaggerated show of possessive jealousy.

 

Terra cleared his throat.  "Um, so, Ven, and, uh, Kairi, this is, um...."  He shook his head.  _'Stop talking like a moron!'_   "This is Cindy."  He wasn't sure what possessed him to blurt out, "She's my friend."  Would things have turned out differently if he had not heedlessly insisted on defining that?

 

"Wooowww!" Ven gaped at her for a minute.  "You're really--!  Wow--!  I--!"  Then he noticed Kairi's raised eyebrow and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.  "Nice dress," he finally offered with an apologetic sort of smile.

 

Of course Cindy accepted it as graciously as if it had been the most heartfelt compliment ever.  "I'm so pleased you like it.  The both of you look absolutely splendid, as well!  Kairi, that dress suits your figure perfectly, Ven must be delighted at the opportunity to escort such a beauty."

 

"Oh, stop," Kairi drawled, waving her hand in an exaggerated show of modesty, but her cheeks were pink with genuine pleasure.

 

"You scored pretty well, too, Terra," Ven murmured with a wink.

 

Terra laughed self-consciously.  "It's actually because of Cindy that I'm even here at all.  Before this afternoon, I wasn't even planning to come."

 

"Good call, Cindy!" Ven said enthusiastically, shooting her a thumbs-up.

 

"Hey, I think we're annoying people," Kairi pointed out, gesturing at everyone who was giving them dirty looks for standing around chatting in the middle of the dance floor.  "Let's go over to the side where we can talk.  And, like, actually hear ourselves over the music without having to yell."

 

Ventus had been Terra's friend for years before moving to a different city, and they had gradually fallen out of touch.  Seeing him again, especially so unexpectedly, was one of the few things that could have distracted Terra the way it did.  Both boys really did try not to leave their dates out of the loop, but the conversation inevitably kept wandering to reminiscences and inside jokes, and of course this was not exactly what the girls had come for.  Terra didn't hold it against Cindy for a second when she ventured in a small, almost anxious voice, "Terra?  There's...someone over there who's...alone...would you mind terribly if I invited him to dance?"

 

Terra was immediately contrite.  "Oh, Cindy, I'm so sorry, I've been neglecting you--"

 

"No, no, it's perfectly all right," she assured him with sincerity.  "I'm very happy that you have a chance to reunite with your dear friend.  By all means, please continue, I just felt so bad about leaving you...."

 

"No, Cindy, really," he said firmly.  "Ven and I can catch up later, you and me can go dance--"

 

"I know," Kairi put in, "how about _I_ dance with Cindy?  Works out best for everyone, right?"

 

"Well...."

 

"Sounds good," Ven agreed before Terra could make up his mind.  "Hey, I'll save you some punch and cookies for when you get all tired out."

 

"What, you doubt my stamina?" Kairi sniffed in mock-haughtiness, belying it the next second by planting a quick kiss on Ven's nose.  "See you later!"

 

"Cindy, I'm sorry," Terra managed to say before he lost sight of her.  She waved at him with a cheerful smile and then disappeared into the crowd.  Terra sighed, glad for the chance to stay with Ven but feeling a little uneasy all the same.

 

"So, how's Aqua doing?" Ven asked, and Terra eventually forgot to be worried again.

 

He finally noticed how much time had passed when the music changed again, back to a sweet, comparatively soft waltz.  Terra quickly looked up, scanning the dance floor.

 

There she was.  Just as breathtaking as she had been the entire night, drifting in the arms of some other guy.

 

"He's dressed like a _prince_ ," Terra exclaimed under his breath.  They looked unbelievably perfect together:  old-fashioned, regal; a handsome prince and beautiful princess, both just as out of place in their surroundings, dancing with graceful, measured steps as they gazed into each other's eyes and smiled.

 

That's when Terra knew he had lost.  That this guy, whoever he was, wasn't just after Cindy for her looks.  The expression on his face, captivated and admiring; the respect in his eyes, the delight in his smile, the innocence of his demeanor....

 

"Terra, you blew it," he told himself softly.

 

"Who's that she's dancing with?" Ven wanted to know.

 

"I'll find out soon enough," Terra said heavily.  He did wait until the song was over before going up to them.

 

"Oh!  Terra, I'm so glad I found you!" she cried gladly when he approached.  "Terra, this is my prince charming," she said, her tone both perfectly serious and full of joy.

 

"Well, let's see if I can live up to expectations, first," the other boy added with an embarrassed little laugh, though he looked appreciative all the same.

 

"This is my dear friend, Terra," Cindy went on, gesturing at Terra without even seeming to notice that she did not quite touch him, though her other hand remained on the arm of her charming prince the whole time.

 

"It really is a pleasure to meet you," the 'prince' said graciously, even bowing as elegantly as if he'd done it all his life.  "I hear it's thanks to you that this lovely girl was able to attend the event with a proper escort."

 

Geez.  He talked just like her, too, as naturally and straight-faced as if they were from the same distant world.

 

"Um...yeah...Cindy called and convinced me to come."  Terra gave a wan smile as he half-heartedly flapped the edge of his cape.  "She pretty much made my entire costume, too.  Whipped it up in about fifteen seconds."

 

"Oh, Terra, it was easy, I'm sure you could have put together something just as good if I hadn't meddled," she laughed.

 

"Nope, Cindy, you're the best," Terra said firmly, still feeling a little sick at heart as he watched them together.

 

"I agree with him whole-heartedly, my dear," Mr. Prince murmured in genuine appreciation.  "You are quite amazing."

 

"Goodness, perhaps I ought to limit my time with you two.  All this flattery is going to go to my head!"

 

"Cindy, did you want some snacks?" Terra offered hopefully.

 

"Oh, no, thank you so much for offering!  We're not tired yet, are we?"

 

"I could truly dance the night away with you," the prince returned.

 

Seriously.  How _could_ any teenage guy say that without even a trace of irony or mockery or teasing?  He meant it from the bottom of his heart, just like Cindy always did when she said that kind of thing.  _'It's like they were made for each other,'_ Terra thought sadly.

 

He graciously left them to it, though apparently his moping was so obvious that even Cindy noticed it (eventually).  She granted him one or two pity dances, but she was so polite, and lit up so much afterwards when he had to pass her back to her prince, that Terra finally gave up.

 

Close to midnight, he was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, trying to take a break from the gym's noise and heat and heartbreak, and wondering what the best way would be to convince his "date" that it was time to go home.  He turned instinctively when he heard approaching footsteps and the sleek rustle of fabric - sure enough, it was them.

 

"Oh, Terra, I'm afraid that I've been having so much fun, I quite forgot the time," Cindy said apologetically.  "They're starting to clean up in there."  She smiled hopefully at him.  "I was wondering...would it be all right with you if this charming young man took me home?  I don't want to leave you all alone on the way back when I'm the one who made you come in the first place, but--"

 

"Go on," Terra said gently.  "I'll be fine, don't worry."

 

She smiled again, brilliantly, and his heart ached.  "Oh, Terra!  Thank you, thank you so much!"

 

"I mean...it's not like you _need_ my permission or anything...."  She rustled forward and graced his cheek with a light kiss, and that was the end of his ability to speak aloud.

 

"I'm so grateful.  Good night, Terra.  I really had a wonderful time!"  One last smile.  A polite nod from her prince that Terra barely registered.  Then she was gone, the glimmer of her gown disappearing down the stairs to the parking lot, and Terra was alone again.

 

_'Good-bye, Cindy....'_

 

He shouldn't just be sitting here on his butt like this, right?  If he was a real man, he'd go after her right?  "Cindy--"  Terra got up and ran for the stairs, but he should have known better.  Made for each other, after all.  Too many mistakes that he'd made before.  Was it a sign that he had lost his chance?

 

Sparkling in the moonlight was the only trace left of his princess:  a small, transparent shoe, elegantly crafted like a dancing-slipper made of glass.  Terra stood there on the stairs and held it cradled to his chest for a long time.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Out of the first five drabbles that I drafted, this theme was the defining one for me, and also the one I had the most trouble writing.  Trying to get back into writing non-humorous romance was kind of freaking me out, and I got blocked on it for a little while.  This drabble is also the one so far that most clearly expresses my current feelings on the Terrella pairing.

 

This and the next few drabbles have this unrequited love theme that started bothering me - I don't really like to read or write that sort of thing, and in this case, it was starting to get both depressing and predictable.  For future drabbles, I'll try to figure out how to interpret "impossible love" in a different, lighter way.

 

Complete:  3/100


	26. Dream Waltz: Blood (theme 5)

**_Dream Waltz_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by HawkRider, written by Raberba girl**

**Blood (Theme 5) [rough draft]**

 

Summary:  Sometimes your lab partner can be more dangerous than the equipment.

 

A/N:  School AU.

 

o.o.o

 

He thought she might have screamed or something if it had just been a little cut.  Even if merely from surprise, she probably would have at least gasped.  But when he turned back and saw her clutching her hand with blood streaming down her arm, looking too shocked and wide-eyed to make a sound, Terra knew something was seriously wrong.  "Cindy!"

 

On her other side, their other lab partner was backing away in guilty-faced horror, arms raised as if in a declaration of innocence.  The pose was probably not in her best interest, since it plainly displayed the razor-sharp scalpel she held.

 

Cindy had been the one to pick it up earlier.

 

"Did you _grab_ it out of her _hand_?" Terra demanded incredulously.

 

"I just wanted to _see_ it!  Geez, if she hadn't been holding on so tight...."

 

The other students were beginning to notice, exclaiming and babbling in horrified fascination.

 

Terra seized someone's scarf from a nearby table and wadded it up, gingerly laying and then pressing it against Cindy's injured palm.  "Hey, Cindy, it's gonna be okay, just - just breathe, all right?  Take a deep breath, like this--"

 

Her face now chalk-white, she tried to draw in a shaky breath.

 

"Breathe, Cindy!"

 

The professor came over, making distressed noises.  "How in the world did this happen?!"

 

"Sir, I'm taking her to the medic's station," Terra said quickly, drawing Cindy close and protectively tucking his arm over her shoulders.

 

"Yes, of course.  You!"  He whirled to the girl with the scalpel.  "Explain!"

 

Terra steered Cindy outside, listening to her pained attempts to breathe.  "In and out, Cindy."

 

"It hurts," she finally managed.

 

"I know, we'll be at the medic's soon, just hold on...."

 

Someone in a white uniform hurried past them, speaking urgently into a cell phone.  Terra did not even register this until a minute later, and when he whipped his head back to look, the person they had passed was gone.  He got a sudden bad feeling, but Cindy did not seem to have noticed anything at all.

 

Just as Terra had feared, the office was empty when they got there.

 

"Where is everyone?" Cindy murmured faintly.

 

"I...um...I'm sure they just went to grab a snack or something, they'll be back soon," Terra fumbled.  "Here, sit down by the sink, I'm gonna see if I can find...."

 

She had revived her spirits enough to be able to try to wash off the blood as Terra went rummaging through cabinets and drawers.  "Are you sure that's all right to do?" she asked worriedly.

 

"This is an emergency, right?  It's not like I'm stealing anything, that's what this stuff is _here_ for."  He came over with some bandages and several jars of antbacterial goop.  "Okay, so I'm thinking this one's probably what we want, it says 'For burns and skin abrasions' on the label, so--"

 

"Will you please hand me the alcohol first, and some cotton swabs?" she asked.

 

He obeyed, grimacing.  "That...seems like it'd hurt a lot..."

 

She gave him a brave smile.  "Don't worry, it won't hurt nearly as much if I do it myself."

 

It did though.  Terra felt his heart twisting inside his chest as he watched every wince and pucker cross her face, though her soft little gasps sounded more soothing than pained, like she was comforting herself.  He reached in to help as soon as she gestured at him, wrapping the bandage firmly around her hand as she guided the roll around.

 

At last, they were both able to inspect their handiwork, a misshapen white lump at the end of her arm with a few pink fingertips sticking out at the ends.

 

"Do you think that will do?" she murmured.  There was actually a hint of amusement in her voice.

 

"It looks like it's stopped bleeding, anyway.  I'm sure you'll be okay."

 

"Yes, no matter how bad things get, everything always turns out well in the end," she said.  "I ought to wait for the medic to return, though.  She - or he - will probably have better instructions."

 

"Yeah.  I probably...should clean all this up, huh...."

 

As Terra was stacking jars and bags and rolls back into cabinets and hoping he was remembering correctly where everything had come from, someone burst into the clinic.  Terra turned around quickly, his mouth open with a stream of explanations, but then he realized that the newcomer was not a staff member.

 

"Cynthia!"  The polished young man rushed forward in concern, reaching out for her.  "Sweetheart, are you all right?  Someone told me you'd been injured."

 

"Oh!  No need to fret, darling, I'm all right," she said, so warmly that Terra spun back around again, his face strangely hot.  Her boyfriend.  That guy was her boyfriend.  Terra no longer cared whether he was getting all the supplies in their correct places or not.

 

"But your hand - it looks awful!"

 

"That's only because of all the bandaging," she said soothingly.  "Really, it looks much worse than it actually is."  She shifted so she could smile at Terra.  "Terra was very kind and helped me."

 

"Is that so?" her boyfriend said, holding out his hand with a bright smile.  "I owe you my thanks, then...Terra, was it?"

 

"Yeah," Terra said bursquely, giving his hand a brief shake.  "Well, looks like things are under control here.  I'd better go."

 

"Oh, Terra, there's no need--"

 

"See you around, Cindy."  Terra nodded to them and walked out.  "It's not like anything's changed," he told himself.  "You'll still see her in class, she likes you, he likes you.  If anything, you'll get to see her more often now that you're on her radar."

 

Still.  It wasn't the same.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Like I said, this couple is still very experimental for me, I'm not comfortable writing them yet.  I'm trying to push past the perfectionism and just keep at it so that I eventually _can_ start turning out Terrella stuff I'm happy with.

 

And again, the unrequited love is starting to depress me, so I'm going to attempt some different interpretations later on.

 

Complete:  5/100


	27. Dream Waltz: Phone (theme 6)

**_Dream Waltz_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by HawkRider, written by Raberba girl**

**Phone (Theme 6) [rough draft]**

 

Summary:  Cinderella is kind to all, whether they be time-travelers from centuries in the future or stranded intergalactic colonists.

 

A/N:  Takes place before the movie.  Also, "dinner" is what they used to call lunch, and "supper" was the evening meal.  And I'm assuming that when the Fairy Godmother spruced her up for the ball, she also got rid of callouses and buff wood-chopping muscles and stuff...?

 

o.o.o

 

Sunrise was so early in the summer....  Cinderella appreciated her friends more than ever.  Without them to tease her out of bed and bring her bathing water and ready her clothes, she would surely give in to the temptation to sleep in far too late.  She had no doubt that they had saved her from many a scolding by her stepmother.

 

"Good morning, Lucifer," she greeted.  As usual, the cat merely gave her an arrogant look and tried to be obnoxious, but Cinderella had long ago stopped putting up with his nonsense.  "Come along, now, it's time for breakfast."

 

When she opened the kitchen door, she found Bruno sprawled on his back, happily having his tummy rubbed by the vagrant boy.

 

"Why, good morning, Terra!" Cinderella exclaimed.

 

"Hi, Cindy," he greeted her with that lovely snow-white smile of his.

 

"Goodness, I don't believe I've yet seen you up and about at this hour!"

 

"Well, it's kind of hard to sleep in when you've been living in a barn for a week....  Speaking of which, you got a razor I could borrow, and some more soap?  This hobo-beard just isn't doing it for me."

 

He had such a strange manner of speaking sometimes, but at least he was both good-hearted and remarkably fastidious for a vagrant.  "Of course.  Here, let me fetch them for you."

 

It almost made her laugh, stealing glances at him as she milked the cow and seeing how much he was struggling with the razor.  It was like he was not used to shaving, and yet he had first appeared at the manor a few days ago with his face almost as smooth and hairless as a woman's.  In so many ways, Terra was a puzzle.

 

"I've wrapped up some food for you in the napkin on the ledge," she said as she passed by with the milk.

 

"Okay, cool.  You want me to start chopping wood again after that?"

 

"Oh, but, your blisters," she said uncertainly.

 

"Nah, don't worry about it.  I'm gonna try out those new gloves you made me, I'm sure it'll be a lot easier with those."

 

Another puzzle, how he could be so strong and yet have such soft, easily-abused hands.  Whatever he had been before coming here, he'd certainly not been an ordinary laborer.

 

"Well...all right, but tell me if your palms start bleeding again."

 

It was around midmorning, while Cinderella was sweeping the front hall, when Terra came bursting in from a side hallway.  "Cindy!" he cried wildly.  "Cindy!"

 

"Oh!" she exclaimed in dismay.  "Oh my, Terra, you mustn't let my stepfamily see you in the house!  Quickly, I'll let you out the front door, but if they happen to be looking out the windows--"

 

"Cindy!  Oh my _gosh_ , you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I swear it's true, I was in the barn trying to stack those hay bales, and I saw these mice and I was trying to--"  He suddenly paused.  "Wait, all you girls back then - now, whatever - used to be - _are_ \- scared of mice, right?"

 

Cinderella was instantly alarmed.  "Oh, no - Terra, you didn't hurt one of the mice, did you?"

 

"They _talk_!" he burst out eagerly.  "I swear to you, Cindy, _they talk_!  Look!"  He held his cupped hands up to his face, peering into them.  "Okay, little guy, don't make me look like an idiot, all right?  Go ahead and say something, anything."

 

Cinderella hurried over and cradled Terra's hands in hers, allowing the small terrified creature to tumble into her own grasp.  "Oh, poor Harold....  It's all right.  You're perfectly safe."

 

The mouse peeked up at her under one arm.  Then he leaped to his feet, squeaking, "Cinderelly!  Cinderelly!"

 

"SEE!?" Terra roared, pointing triumphantly.

 

"Hush, hush, hush!  Terra, I've got to let you out at once, if my stepfamily sees you in here...."

 

"But-- but, the talking mouse," Terra protested, almost pleadingly.  "Is that a normal thing around here or something?"

 

She managed to shoo everyone out, just as her stepmother came downstairs.  "Cinderella, what on earth is all the commotion down here?"

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Ever since that mishap with his uncle's time machine, Terra had been stuck here centuries away from home, waiting for his past self to come rescue him with the special device his future self was going to give him, or had already given him, or whatever (long story).

 

To pass the time, and, you know, survive, he had found a manor where the sevant-girl hadn't automatically run him off.  He did chores around the place in exchange for some meals, the loan of a blanket, and permission to sleep in the barn at nights.  He was pretty sre the poor girl wouldn't have been allowed to help him if her evil-sounding stepfamily was aware of the arrangement, but today, he hadn't even paused to think before barging in where anyone might see him.  Freaking talking mice, how could he _not_ rush off to tell the first person he thought of?

 

"So," he said.  He was sitting in the barn, work forgotten, facing the row of small creatures who were all gazing at him with eyes far too intelligent for normal animals.  "You're from another planet, and you left to find a new world to explore for potential colonization, but your ship was damaged in the landing thirty years ago and now you can't leave or send any messages back home?"

 

"Backwards world," Jaq confirmed heavily.  "No fuel, live like savages!  Cinderelly only one act human, we in big trouble without her."

 

"I can...kind of start to see that," Terra mused, noting how small they were and remembering how most people reacted to mice, at least, with hostility.  The birds were probably better off, but--

 

He frowned.  "Wait a minute.  If you're all aliens, how come you all look like normal mice and birds?  I mean, well, without the clothes--  Oh, whatever.  You know what I mean."

 

The looked rather confused, actually, but then Sally piped up, "We shapeshifters.  Go to each world, look like different people there."

 

"So you just took on the forms of mice and birds?  What do you really look like, then?" Terra asked interestedly.

 

There was some agitated, whispered conversation and argument.  Then Edward stepped up, bowed, and turned into--

 

"WAH!" Terra screeched.  "Okay okay okay, great, I get it, thanks!  Thanks a lot, thank you very much, you can change back now!"  He shivered.  "Eeeee...."  Not that the creature's true form was ugly, exactly, or frightening, just...strange.  Very, very, very, very, very strange.  "Urgh.  Okay.  Um...brain bleach...yeah, okay, I'm okay...."

 

"You want mind-wipe?" Sally offered.

 

"Eep, no!  No, um, that's okay, I'm good, thanks."  Terra drew in and then released a very deep breath.  "Okay.  So.  Aliens.  Came here.  Turned into animals."

 

"Where you from?" Jaq asked curiously.  "Cinderelly nice nice _nice_ , we love-a her, but she no understand.  You sit, listen, get it like _that_!"  He snapped his fingers appreciatively.

 

"Um...well, I'm from the future," Terra confessed.  It was a relief to be able to tell someone, actually.  "My uncle made this time machine, and I kind of did something dumb and ended up--"  He paused.  "...Ended up stranded here, just like you," he murmured with an ironic little smile.

 

"Aaaahhhh!!!"  The creatures swarmed around him, patting him with their tiny paws or fluttering their soft wings against his skin comfortingly.

 

Terra laughed.  "Don't worry, I'll be okay.  Like, I know that my past self is eventually gonna show up to rescue me, I'm just not sure exactly when.  You guys, though....  So you've just been hanging out here, doing...what, for thirty years?"

 

There were various shrugs.  "Make families, now help Cinderelly," Jaq explained.  "Nothing else to do."

 

"Make colony," Harold pointed out.  "Just earlier than we think, that's all."

 

"Not right!" Henrietta insisted in a huffy squeak.  "Collect data, data data and more data, but nowhere to send it!  Selfish to have this place all ours."

 

"This pretty world," Harold agreed, though he looked more content than angry.

 

"Pretty world with monsters all over," someone else grumbled.

 

"Hm," Terra mused, "the guys back on your home planet aren't planning to invade and take over or anything, are they?"

 

There was a chorus of indignant squeaking and chirping.  "We no do that!"

 

"We shapeshifters!"

 

"Blend in!"

 

"Peace, happy!"

 

"Okay, okay, I believe you," he laughed.

 

"Not everyone happy," Jaq pointed out.  The tumult died down, and everyone seemed sad.  "Old folks homesick.  No like it here.  Hard for them be mice, birds; wanna go home an' be free."

 

"The older folks?" Terra said curiously.

 

"We show!  You meet!"

 

Terra was introduced to some elderly-looking creatures, mice with graying, scraggly fur, filmy eyes, and drooping jaws.  Feeling sorry for them, he used his most respectful tone when greeting them, careful not to touch them since he'd learned by now that the mice didn't like the feel of human flesh against their fur.  "It's an honor to meet you."

 

Some of the creatures glared and turned away, not listening when the younger ones insisted, "Terra nice!  Not like other monsters!"

 

One female, however, reached out a paw trembling with age and gently touched Terra's finger.  "You good boy," she said in a whisper.  "Good boy.  Be kind to my people."

 

"I will," Terra said softly.

 

"Here, Gramma," Jaq said affectionately, handing her a bundle, "found this for you."

 

"She's your grandmother?" Terra asked curiously as the elderly mouse slowly opened the package of scrounged treats and carefully began to nibble on them.

 

"Only family," Jaq confessed.  "Others lost, fall in traps, eaten...."  He shrugged, seeming matter-of-fact, but his whiskers were drooping.

 

Terra swallowed.  "It really is a hard life for mice here."  He scratched the back of his head uneasily.  "Is there...anything I can do for you guys?"

 

"Not kill us, is good," someone said, and Terra wasn't sure what to make of it when they all burst into bitter laughter.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

After serving dinner to her stepfamily, Cinderella put together something for Terra and her smaller friends.  When she went to bring it out to them, she found Terra going about the chores looking quite at home with several mice perched on his broad shoulders, and a bird or two alighting briefly atop his head before his movements sent them fluttering away again.  "So you've made friends with each other?" she said with a smile, quite delighted that they all seemed to be getting along so well.

 

Terra turned to her, his face alight.  "Cindy!  Did you know these guys are aliens?!"

 

She frowned in puzzlement.  "What do you mean by that?  As far as I know, they've lived here their whole lives."

 

"No way!  They were just telling me, they crash-landed here thirty years ago from another _planet_ , it's so cool!"

 

She gave him a blank look.  "Pardon?"

 

"You know.  Aliens.  From another planet.  Crash-landing on Earth.  Extraterrestrials, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, 'E.T. phone home'?"

 

"I think you've been working too hard in the sun for too long," she chuckled, handing over his share of the meal.

 

"No!  Man, I always end up looking crazy here," Terra sighed, gratefully accepting the food and finding a place to sit down to eat it.  "Thanks for lunch, Cindy, I'm starving."

 

She appreciated his unfailing politeness, since she could always tell from his face that he never enjoyed the taste for some reason, even when she tried to slip in some treats.  She wondered what sort of things he was used to eating wherever he was from.  "You're welcome.  How are your hands?"

 

"Oh...good!  They're good, those gloves are working out great."

 

"Let me see," she said curiously, reaching out, then wilted a little inside when he immediately recoiled.  Sometimes he was _too_ polite.

 

"No--  Uh, well, I'm fine, really.  Really, Cindy, you're so amazing and thoughtful, it's really been a lot easier doing chores and stuff--"

 

She rose up so that she was taller than him for once.  "Show me," she said sternly.

 

His face actually colored.  If she hadn't been so concerned for him, she would have found it a bit sweet.  "Really," he murmured as he stopped resisting her, "I'm fine...."

 

"I don't think so," she said quietly, holding his hands gently in hers as she inspected the reddened and torn palms.  No fresh blood, at least, but the flesh was far from toughening sufficiently to handle the work.  "No more axe-swinging for you, all right?"

 

"No!  Cindy, really, I want to help--"

 

"Terra," she said gently, even as her hands curled a little tighter than they should over the abused flesh.  She didn't let on that it was intentional, but it was a warning nonetheless.  He winced a little.  "I've cut this manor's wood for years, I can certainly continue to do so."

 

"But--"

 

"I don't like to watch you hurt yourself for my sake."

 

"It's really not that big a deal," he grumbled.  "I wanna earn my keep...and protect my manly pride and all that...."

 

She lightly kissed his hands before releasing them, which made him seem to go suddenly silent.  "Terra," she said, smiling a little again as she tried and failed not to run her eyes over his broad shoulders and much-too-form-fitting shirt, "trust me, no one is ever going to think you have a lack of manly pride."  There was a muffled chorus of giggles from the mice.

 

"Um...okay."

 

A silence stretched out, which she found comfortable but he found awkward.  Terra finally started digging through his pockets.  "Hey...I've got something I've been saving, but I think we'd better eat it before it gets lost or gross or something."

 

She frowned slightly in puzzlement.  "You have something to eat?"

 

"Just candy," he said, carefully peeling the bright wrapping off of a misshapen brown lump that looked far from edible.

 

"THERE!" about ten mice shrieked at the same time.  The tiny creatures seemed suddenly wildly animated for some reason.

 

"Tha's it!  Where smell comin' from!"

 

"WAS Terra!  _Told you!!!_ "

 

"He has it!  He really have it?!  There it is!  That it, yes?  YES?!?!"

 

"Not imagine after all!"

 

Cinderella and Terra stared at the mice like they'd all gone insane.  Terra now had his hands protectively cupped around the chocolate bar, as several birds fluttered wildly about, occasionally landing briefly on his fingers and sometimes even accidentally (he hoped) drawing spots of blood with beaks or talons.  "Guys...guys, calm down, I'll try to divide it up among everyone...it's just that there's not very much, and--"

 

"WHERE YOU GET THAT?" Sally shouted at him, her eyes flaming with excitement.

 

"Uh...from the future?"

 

"Yes!  Yes!  Yes!  Yes!"

 

"Perfect!"

 

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!"

 

Some of them were dancing now.

 

"I'm sorry for driving your friends crazy," Terra apologized dryly to Cinderella.

 

"They've never acted like this before," she said in helpless puzzlement.

 

"Give!" the creatures were now chirping desperately at Terra.  "Give, please give!"

 

"Please!"

 

"Give give give give give!"

 

"Pleeeeaaaaassseeeee!!!!"

 

Terra hesitated.  Then he said, "Well, all right, if it's so important to you...."  He uncurled his fingers, expecting the mice or birds to immediately snatch the chocolate out of his hands and devour it.  Instead, they lifted it out with great care, bearing it along almost reverently.  Everyone was cheering as if their favorite sports team had just beaten its ultimate rival.

 

"YAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

"WE GOIN' HOME!!!"

 

Terra and Cinderella stared.  "Home?"

 

Who would have guessed that 21st century Earth chocolate would work as fuel for the alien mice's spaceship.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Three days later, the repairs to the ship were nearly complete.  While many of the other mice and birds seemed to grow increasingly ecstatic, some of them acted more restless and distracted than the others, as if not entirely happy with the situation.  Terra noticed that Jaq in particular seemed strangely glum.

 

"Hey, little guy," he whispered one night.  As usual, he was wrapped up in that old blanket in the barn, but could not sleep.  Jaq had crept up and was curled close to his neck.

 

"Oh...you awake?" Jaq said dully.

 

"Yeah.  What's up, man?  Randomly felt like hanging out with a huge person or something?"

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"Home is good place," Jaq finally said.

 

"I'm sure it is."

 

"...Wanna go back."

 

"Yeah."

 

"...SHOULD wanna go back."

 

Terra paused.  Then he shifted, rolling onto his stomach and propping his chin on his arms.  "You want to stay?"

 

"Not only one," he said in a low voice.  "Not everyone wanna go Home.  Like it here.  'Specially young 'uns....  Born here, never been Home, love Cinderelly, wanna stay."

 

"So why don't you?" Terra suggested.

 

Jaq squirmed uncomfortably.  "Thinkin' 'bout it.  Others not happy, but...I think some of us stay."

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"So I take it that your problem in particular's a little different."

 

For the first time that night, Jaq met his eyes, glancing at him sharply.  "You know?"

 

"Nope.  Talk to me."

 

Looking uncomfortable, Jaq climbed up on top of Terra's head, out of his sight.  "Don't wanna leave Cinderelly."

 

"Don't blame you," Terra chuckled.  "She's a nice girl."

 

"...Never wanna leave her, ever.  Always wanna help her.  Always."

 

"...."  Terra was starting to get the idea.  "That'd be...kinda hard to work out, wouldn't it?  I mean, she's a human, you're a mouse...."

 

"Not a mouse," Jaq whispered.  "Can change.  If try.  Really hard...really really really really hard....  Can do it for Cinderelly."

 

"...I see," Terra said softly.  "You think she'd like that?"

 

"...Dunno," Jaq whispered, sounding like he was about to cry.

 

"Could you change back if, um, it doesn't work?"

 

"No.  Prob'ly.  Too hard already.  Been mouse too long, too young, forget Home ways...."  Jaq took a deep breath into his tiny lungs.  "Still wanna try.  Not yet.  Soon."

 

"...Well, I'm...I'm rooting for ya, buddy."  _'Of course I am,'_ Terra told himself sternly.  _'Seriously, he's got more of a chance than me - at least he can shape-shift.  Not like I can exactly live in the Pre Cell Phone Era the rest of my life.'_   Could he?  It hadn't been so bad, had it?  Actually, Cinderella's kindness and all these interesting developments of the last few days were the only things that made it bearable, but....

 

_"Can do it for Cinderelly."_

 

 _'Just stop,'_ Terra told himself firmly.  _'Even if you_ wanted _to stay here, which you don't, you can't, anyway.  You already know what happens, you can't change the past.  The other Terras'll show up and 'rescue' you and that'll be it.  Root for Jaq, Terra.  Do it.'_   "I mean, she already likes you, right?  I don't think she's the kind of girl who'd reject you because of your looks, or where you came from."

 

"Yeah," Jaq said gratefully.  "Thanks, Terra."

 

"You can do it, man.  It'll work out."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Cinderella seemed...preoccupied.  She was missing that spring in her step, the sparkle in her eyes.  She hadn't hummed all morning.  Noticing her standing there with the broom in her hand, just standing, Terra went through the open door into the kitchen and lightly touched her shoulder.  "Hey."

 

She blinked, then smiled up at him as if waking from a dream.  "Oh...hello, Terra."

 

"You looked like you were kind of spacing out."

 

"Mm...."  She looked down at her hands, clasped around the broom handle.  "They...they're not...."  She hesitated.  "I don't know what to...."

 

"I'm here, Cindy," he said gently.  "I'm listening.  Take your time."

 

Slowly, she sank into a chair.  There was a long silence, and then she finally said, "I'll miss them so much."

 

"The mice?"

 

Her beautiful blue eyes met his again.  "They're my friends, Terra," she said earnestly.  "They always have been, ever since I was a little girl.  Ever since--"  She swallowed.  "Ever since I...lost Father," she said with difficulty.  "They've been so kind and loyal to me, I can't...I almost can't bear the thought of losing...them...."

 

"Cindy--"

 

"It's too selfish of me!" she burst out.  "I should be _happy_ for them!  All this time, I had no idea they were in exile, that they were unhappy.  And now they finally have a chance to return to the place they belong, and all I can think of is how much...how much I...."

 

It felt like the most natural thing in the world to take her hand, and she let it rest there in both of his.  "For what it's worth, I don't think all of them want to leave."

 

She gazed at him silently, hope and fear hovering in her eyes.

 

"...You know...Jaq likes you an awful lot."

 

"Dear Jaq," she whispered.  "I...I try not to have favorites, but...."  It was difficult to hear her next words, they were so trembling and soft.  "I think he's the one I will miss the most."

 

Terra made himself say it.  "You should tell him that."

 

She gave him an unsteady smile.  "I shouldn't.  I don't want to make him waver."

 

"No, Cindy.  You should tell him.  He'll be glad to hear it."

 

"Mm...."

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"...Wait, you mean right now?!"

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

The mice and birds were arguing amongst themselves.  As soon as Terra and Cinderella stepped into the barn, they were swarmed by demands for support.

 

"Cinderelly, tell 'em they bein' silly!"

 

"Cindrellyyyyy, gonna miss you!"

 

"Terra, you the one lettin' us go Home in first place, right?  Tell 'em they bein' stupid!"

 

"Oh dear, now, everybody wait just a moment, what seems to be the trouble?"  As Cinderella knelt in concern and tried to figure out what was going on, Terra made his way over to where Jaq was sitting with his grandmother on a ledge.

 

"Hey, Jaq."

 

The mouse's smile did not quite reach his eyes.  "Hi, Terra."

 

"Hello, Grandma," Terra said with a polite nod.

 

She raised her head slowly, studying him.  "Terra...."

 

"Jaq told me that not everyone's happy about leaving."

 

"Mm...beautiful world, this," the elderly mouse murmured.  "Younger ones not miss Home like we do."

 

After a long pause, Terra glanced questioningly at Jaq.

 

"Me and Gramma sayin' bye," Jaq confirmed.

 

"Oh," Terra said sympathetically.  "So you told her everything?"

 

She patted her grandson's head.  "Hard choice, Jaq makin'."

 

"Gotta try," Jaq said firmly.

 

"You are light of my eyes," she went on affectionately.  "Gonna miss you so much."

 

"Miss you lots, too, Gramma," Jaq returned.

 

"Wish there was something I could do," Terra grumbled.

 

Her eyes were warm as she looked at him.  "You done so much, Terra.  You a good boy."

 

"You said that last time, too," Terra chuckled.  "So what do I have to do to be a good man?"

 

It took a while, but eventually the younger, "pro-Cinderelly" faction got their way.  The birds and mice choosing to stay swarmed affectionately around Cinderella, promising her their friendship forever.  Her tears of relief and happiness almost seemed to sparkle - Terra had to actually resist the impulse to touch them.  Somehow, with Cinderella practically glowing, the older creatures calmed down and seemed to be able to "abandon" (as they described it) their companions with more goodwill.

 

"We'll miss you all so much," Cinderella told them.

 

"Miss you too, Cinderelly," they replied sincerely.

 

There was a celebration of sorts that night - Terra called it a "going away party," which Cinderella thought to be an appropriate description.  She offered as much corn as could be spared, which was enjoyed with much appreciation as the last that those departing would ever be able to taste.  For the most part, it was an enjoyable evening, but the somber undercurrent was felt and had grown by the next morning.

 

"I hope my stepfamily doesn't decide to wake early this morning," Cinderella murmured.

 

"Don't worry," Terra assured her.  "If they do, I'LL bring 'em breakfast.  You stay."

 

She smiled, both at the absurdity of his offer and from how touched she was that at least his sentiment seemed to be in earnest.

 

Final farewells were bid, tears were shed.  Terra cupped his hand supportively around the little creature perched on his shoulder as Jaq held onto the last sight of his grandmother for as long as possible.

 

They all watched until the ship could no longer be seen.  There was a white streak across the morning sky like a cloud, but it would soon fade.

 

Cinderella finally glanced around at all her loyal friends.  "Would anybody like breakfast now?"

 

"Ooh, me, me!"

 

"Me!"

 

"We love you, Cinderelly!"

 

Terra watched them, smiling a little.  Jaq, still on his shoulder, echoed the others softly.  "Love you, Cinderelly."

 

 _'Me, too,'_ Terra thought.

 

Cinderella laughed.  "I see that the vote is unanimous.  Let's see what we can do about that."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Man, the Terrella in this one was supposed to be platonic.  Stupid Terra, quit falling for her when you can't have her, or I'ma make you guys siblings. *pout*

 

I have the most _ridiculous_ ideas sometimes.  With so many of these challenge themes, I end up going with what I first think of when I hear the prompt; in this case, "E.T. phone home."  I originally meant to basically write Terra  & Cinderella into one of the scenes from that movie, but it wasn't quite satisfactory as far as either interest or tie-in to the "impossible love" theme.  Then it occurred to me that Cinderella's little buddies - like the animals in almost every other Disney movie - are amazingly sentient, it wouldn't be a huge leap at all (at least for me) to theorize that they might be aliens in disguise as Earth creatures.  So...yeah.

 

Complete:  6/100


	28. Dream Waltz: Junk (theme 64)

**_Dream Waltz_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by HawkRider, written by Raberba girl**

**Junk** **(Theme** **64) [rough draft]**

 

_For the Spring Cleaning Contest by the MidnightDreamers group on deviantART._

 

A/N:  Um...ended up as more Cindy/Ven/Terra/Aqua than I expected...I hope it's still Terrella enough to qualify. DX

 

o.o.o

 

There he was again, the boy with the funny hair Cinderella always longed to comb.  He saw her and his eyes lit up - so he remembered her, too.  He came hurrying over, looking so proud and cute in his new uniform.  "Hi!"

 

"Hello again," she said happily.

 

"You're Cinderella, right?"

 

"Why, yes, but I'm afraid I didn't catch your name the other day."

 

"I'm Ventus," he said proudly, "of the House of Eraqus."

 

"I can tell," she laughed.  "You look quite smart in that outfit.  So they did officially apprentice you?"

 

"Yup!  Now I serve Master Eraqus's son directly, and they've been letting me on the training grounds.  I love it!"

 

"I'm glad you still have time to pursue duties among us commoners," she said warmly.  She had to clasp her hands very firmly together, it was so tempting to reach out and pat down those wild spikes of hair.

 

"Yeah, I still do shopping duty sometimes," Ventus said sheepishly.  "The girls ask me and it's...kind of hard to tell them no...."

 

So cuuuute.  "Well, whatever the reason, it's certainly good to see you again, Ventus."

 

"Heh, call me Ven.  Everyone does."

 

A suitable nickname for such a sweet young man.  "Very well, Ven.  So what does your cook have in mind for supper today?"

 

She loaded him up with all the best of what he chose.  He looked so funny in his apprentice's uniform but with a housemaid's shopping basket over one arm....  "Thanks, Cinderella!  Hopefully I'll get to see you again.  The last time Cook made a meal out of the stuff you sold me, the masters loved it so much they gave him a raise.  It was really thanks to you, though.  I wish I could somehow give the money to you instead."

 

"Oh, Ven, I don't need money," she murmured affectionately.  Oops - her hand was reaching out without her even thinking about it, but she managed to stroke his cheek at the last minute rather than going for his hair as she'd originally intended.  "There are many things I'd much rather have."  Like to be loved by another human being, cherished in a way she hadn't been since her father had died.  Or two or three extra arms, that would definitely come in handy sometimes.  Or the chance to sleep a couple of hours past sunrise every so often.

 

"Like what?"

 

She blinked out of her reverie.  "Well, spring cleaning's coming up soon, it would be nice to have some extra hands for that," she said off the top of her head.

 

"I have hands," Ven said thoughtfully.

 

"Oh!  No, no, dear, I wasn't implying anything like that."

 

"I don't mind, Cinderella.  I think it'd be fun to help you, anyway.  You're so nice."

 

She laughed.  "You're the one who's nice, Ven - too nice, I think.  Surely you have new duties you should be attending to, don't you?"

 

"Ah, don't worry, Terra'll--  I mean, Young Master Eraqus will understand."

 

It was a little exasperating, but also very sweet, and Cinderella couldn't help smiling.  "I'd hate for you to get into trouble on my account, Ven...."

 

"Really, it'll be fine.  T--  Um, the Young Master might even come help, too."

 

Cinderella burst into laughter at the joke, for of course a lord's son would never even consider dirtying his hands with maids' work.  It was heartwarmingly ridiculous enough that Ventus would even offer his own services.

 

The boy lingered a little longer, but eventually they were forced to part ways.  Ven needed to return home, and Cinderella had other customers to see to.  "Well...I guess I'll see you around, Cinderella."

 

"I look forward to seeing you again, Ven dear."

 

She watched him go, which was why she saw the whole thing.

 

"Stop!  Thief!"  Most of the crowd were still registering the cries when a young man suddenly burst between two stalls, his black hair wild and his golden eyes seeming to burn.

 

"You're a thief?!" Ven yelped.

 

The black-haired boy lunged at him, seizing him in a chokehold.

 

"Ven!" Cinderella cried in horror as the shopping basket and its carefully selected contents went tumbling to the ground.

 

Several guards were rushing up, swords drawn and voices raised in angry shouting.

 

"Back off!"  The thief now had a knife against Ven's throat as he cautiously retreated.

 

 _"Ven!"_ Cinderella wanted to scream, but managed to keep her jaws clamped shut.  Almost without thinking, she was reaching for the long pole that held up the stall's shade flap.

 

"If you don't want me to cut this loser's throat," the thief yelled, "you all stay back!"

 

"Let him go!" one of the guards yelled.  "You'll wish you were dead when we get hold of you, scum!"

 

A couple of the other guards seemed to notice what Cinderella was up to.  "Hey, Sai," the red-haired one suggested, "bet you 50 I can get a dagger between his eyes before you can."

 

"Seeing as how I've won our last six bets," his elf-earred partner mused, "I think it would be in my best interests to accept a seventh challenge."  The weapons were already in their hands.

 

The thief shifted his grip so that he still had Ven by the throat but now had the knife in his other hand, ready to deflect any approaching assault.  He was so focused on the guards that he did not notice Cinderella maneuvering around behind him.

 

She raised the pole high, meaning to bring it crashing down on him, but the length of her own weapon threw her off.  The end happened to catch on a large pot resting on a second-story ledge.  Cinderella gasped in horror as her aim was completely skewed, the swing missing its target, too much of the force redirected.

 

The thief whirled to face her, blazing golden eyes seeming to sear her for a moment - until the dislodged pot came crashing down on his head.  Ven stumbled free as his captor collapsed.

 

" _Nice_ one, sweetheart!" the red-haired guard cheered, and the other one who'd helped with the distraction lifted his hand toward Cinderella in a respectful salute.

 

"Ven!"  She ran to wrap him in her arms.  "Oh, poor thing, are you all right?"

 

"I had to be saved by a _vegetable seller_ ," Ven gasped in mortification.  "I could've _totally_ taken him, I just wasn't thinking quick enough and then he grabbed me and - _gah_!"

 

Cinderella laughed, giving him another squeeze, which he unhappily submitted to.

 

"Terra and Aqua are gonna think I'm so lame when they hear about this...."

 

Cinderella sent him off again with a fresh batch of groceries to replace what had been ruined, not saying a word about how she would have to make up for the loss in profits.

 

The next time Cinderella went to sell produce in the market, she kept half an eye out for Ven.  Yet their eventual meeting turned out to catch her completely by surprise - she had just finished serving a customer and was tidying up a pile of vegetables when she looked up.  Her field of vision suddenly seemed to be filled with a broad, finely-clothed chest.

 

"This is the one?"  The pleasant masculine tone filled her ears just as the lovely chest was filling her sight.

 

"Yup," Ven's voice chimed in.  "This is Cinderella."

 

Gasping a little, Cinderella hurriedly straightened up to find three members of a noble house gracing her humble stall with their presence:  Ventus; a sharp-eyed, yet serene-faced young woman whose housemaid's clothing seemed oddly ill-suited to her; and a very handsome young man who, judging by his outfit and family crest, could be no one other than the Young Lord Eraqus himself.

 

"M-My lord," Cinderella stammered, hastily dropping a curtsey.

 

"I'm Terra," he said warmly, and clapped a hand on Ven's shoulder.  "I'm told that I have you to thank for my favorite servant's escape from peril in recent times."

 

"I've been training harder since then," Ven mumbled, his cheeks coloring.

 

Cinderella had a difficult time not gaping like a fish out of water.  Ventus was so highly favored by the young lord that Eraqus's son had come out among the city's commoners to thank her in person?  "I-I only did, well, it was the least I could do.  I mean, I wasn't really thinking, I just--"

 

Lord Terra laughed.  "You're right, Ven.  She's adorable."

 

 _'Sweet mercy,'_ Cinderella thought, dismayed to feel herself blushing furiously.  It was very disconcerting, being complimented like that by such an attractive young man who also happened to be wealthy nobility.  "Really, my lord," she murmured.  "No need for you to come all the way out here, I was happy to help Ventus."  In dire need of a distraction, she turned to the young woman.  "Would I guess correctly that you're the Aqua whom Ven has spoken of?"

 

She did not miss the girl's quick glare at a suddenly sheepish-looking Ven.  "I am she," was the displeased acknowledgment.  "Please pay me no mind, I am here only in the young lord's service."

 

"Oh...I see," Cinderella said doubtfully.  Aqua seemed to be acting a little more like a secretive, unobstrusive bodyguard than a giggly, gossipy maid.  "It's good to meet you, in any case.  Ven's seems to think highly of you."

 

"Aqua's the best," Ven affirmed proudly, then yelped as his master elbowed him in the ribs.

 

"She's the best at _making beds_ and _mending clothes_ ," Lord Terra said meaningfully.

 

"Oh yeah, right."  Ven's sheepish look was back.

 

Cinderella decided that the House of Eraqus seemed to consist of kind but very odd people.  "Well...now that you're here, can I help you with anything today?"

 

Lord Terra looked a little ocnfused.  "I thought we were the ones who were gonna help you."

 

"She means the vegetables," Ven explained.  "You wanna buy anything?"

 

"Oh.  Um...."  Lord Terra surveyed the vegetables, looking a little dismayed.  "We don't...exactly have anything to carry them in...."

 

Had he really come all the way out here, possibly not for the first time if they weren't sure how often she frequented the market, solely to thank her?  "It's all right," Cinderella assured him, sensing that he might be wanting to buy something just to be nice.  "There's no obligation to make a purchase.  I'm very pleased to see you all regardless."

 

"What about that kerchief?" Lord Terra asked suddenly.

 

Cinderella stared.  "Pardon?"

 

He winked.  "It's a lot more convenient than the vegetables."

 

"I - I really, you don't....  It's--"

 

"It's not for sale?" Ven said softly.  His eyes were suddenly huge and liquid, his voice containing just the right level of tremoring to make Cinderlla want to fling her arms around him and squeeze him tight and kiss him and do anything he asked.  _'Oh, you_ shameless _thing,'_ she thought in mixed amusement and exasperation.  "I would...be delighted, of course, to sell it to you, provided that it is truly what you want."

 

"Done," Terra said happily.

 

Grinning, Ven took out a purse full of the young lord's money.  "You're gona need both hands," he told Cinderella.

 

"What?" she said in confusion, and then Lord Terra was pouring a heap of coins into them.

 

She stared at the pile of wealth now sitting in her cupped palms.  "I...don't...have change for this," she finally managed.

 

"Like I said before," Terra said with a little smile, "I am _very_ grateful to have Ven still hale and whole at my side."

 

Then Cinderella nearly dropped the money, so startled was she by the way he claimed his new purchase.  His large, strong-looking hands were surprisingly gentle as they carefully struggled to undo the knot binding the kerchief around her hair.  It was very, very, very disconcerting...and pleasant...to have her personal space so interestingly invaded by a very attractive young wealthy nobleman.

 

"Ter--  My lord," Aqua murmured disapprovingly, and Ven chuckled.

 

Lord Terra himself was a little red-faced when he finally stepped back with the colored cloth in his hands.  "That wasn't exactly in line with propriety, was it," he mumbled.

 

"A great lord of course may do as he pleases when among the vulgar masses," Cinderella teased demurely.

 

"Gah!  It _was_ bad, wasn't it!" Terra groaned.  "Forgive me, Cinderella!"

 

"What's done is done," Aqua said in a businesslike tone, plucking the kerchief out of his hands.  She tied it around his neck in a way that would have been very dashing if the effect were not ruined by the fabric's delicate flower pattern.

 

Cinderella, watching the absently affectionate expression on Aqua's face and the way her hands moved, admired the warmth between master and servant.  It was clear that they cared deeply about each other, and about Ven.  _'No,'_ she thought.  _'They don't act like master and servants.  More like...a little mother with two young boys....'_   She had a hard time not bursting into laughter, but it was true.  And cute, as so much about this odd trio seemed to be.

 

"It looks good on you, Terra," Ven laughed.

 

"It looks awful," Aqua said bluntly, "but I expect you'll carry through with the consequences of your decisions, and I respect you for that."

 

"What do you think, Cinderella?" Lord Terra pleaded.

 

"I think that old thing far from warrants being the most expensive kerchief ever sold," she said sternly.

 

Lord Terra wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders.  "Nah, Ven was totally worth it."

 

"So I'm only a kerchief's worth?" Ven exclaimed in mock dismay.  "What about a bag of apples, would I be worth as much as a bag of apples?"

 

"No way, Ven," Lord Terra played along.  "You're worth at _least_ as much as a horse."

 

"The finest one in Master Eraqus's stables," Ven agreed.

 

Aqua looked like she wanted to hit them.  "You're both being idiotic.  Ventus, you are worth more than the sun, moon, and stars to us."

 

"Awww!" both boys cried, gleefully wrapping the indignant Aqua in a bone-crushing hug from both sides.

 

"You know," Cinderella remarked (once she could stop laughing), "I wasn't even thinking of rewards, I would certainly have done my best to help Ven regardless.  He is worth a lot to me, too, you know."

 

The three regarded her for a long moment in complete silence.  It would have been disconcerting if Aqua's face wasn't so alight with appreciation and gratitude.

 

Then the boys broke into an even more enthusiastic "Awwww!" and pounced on Cinderella this time.

 

"Oh, my!" she gasped, before giving in to laughter again.

 

"So," Lord Terra finally asked, "about when do you usually finish up here and go back home?"

 

"Oh, it depends on how well the produce sells, but I do have to return home in time to get supper started."  It was not pleasant whenever her stepfamily felt like she had kept them waiting too long for their meals.  "I won't be in as much of a rush as usual this afternoon, though.  My...masters departed today, and will not be at home this evening."

 

Or for the rest of the week, at least.  Which was mixed fortune....  She would have more freedom in their absence, but their unreasonable expectations seemed to increase tenfold as if to make up for it.  Her chore list gave her a headache even thinking about it, and she knew she would likely not be able to complete it even if she worked twice as hard as usual, which meant there would be a punishment in store for her upon the family's return.  She tried not to think about it.  It would not happen today, so there was no use in dwelling on it.

 

"So do you want us to come back here later?" Lord Terra asked, "Or should we just meet you at your manor?"

 

They were confusing her again. "Why, whatever for?"

 

All three of them looked a little surprised.

 

"You didn't finish that spring cleaning already that you were talking about, did you?" Ven asked.

 

Cinderella stared.

 

"My father wouldn't spare more than two hands," Lord Terra explained.  Then he chuckled.  "He knows me well.  Still, I think the three of us should be able to do a decent enough job of helping, don't you?"

 

Cinderella kept staring.  "Helping with...spring cleaning?  _You_?"

 

"Yeah.  You and Ven talked about it last time, didn't you?"

 

Cinderella looked at Ven.  "You weren't joking," she realized.

 

He frowned.  "What, did you think I was?"

 

"Of course you were!  He's _Lord Eraqus's_ son!"

 

"I'm really stronger than I look," Lord Terra assured her, as if that was even the issue.  Or as if he looked like a weakling, neither of which was the case.

 

"I--  But I can't _possibly_ let you dirty your hands in such a way, my lord!"  Her stepmother would kill her.

 

"I told you," Aqua said to Terra in a weary tone.

 

"Just call me Terra," Terra said to Cinderella a little anxiously.  "It sounds strange having you call me by titles when I'm going to help clean your house later."

 

"Oh, no, please, you can't!"

 

"Cinderella," Terra said.  "I don't think you understand the depth of my gratitude.  We told you, Ven is worth the sun, moon, and stars to us."

 

"Plus a horse," Ven added smugly, " _and_ a bag of apples."

 

It took some time - and a few brimming tears - but Cinderella managed to convince them to drop their mad scheme.  They actually looked _disappointed_ , the silly things, and ended up buying some apples before bidding her farewell and wandering off.

 

 _'You're all so sweet,'_ she thought as she looked after them sadly.  _'I wish more people were like you....'_

 

She turned away to serve her next customer, and was astounded to find a whole gaggle of them gawking at her.  They eagerly burst into a chorus of questions once her attention was on them.  Embarrassing as it was to know that she and the son of Lord Eraqus would be raved about in the gossip circles for a while, it was also a relief that her poor customers did not seem to be at all upset over how much she had neglected them in favor of Terra and his servants.  _'Make the best of it,'_ she thought, _'always.'_

 

It was nice to be able to return home earlier than usual, yet not be in a rush.  Cinderella got the horse settled and then went back out to start putting things away, and was startled to suddenly meet a pair of blue eyes.  Aqua, of all people, was half-hidden in the shadows by the front gate, watching her.  The solemn young woman held the gaze for another moment as if in warning.  Then she turned and slipped away without a word.

 

 _'Terra knows where I live now,'_ Cinderella thought in resignation.  _'Lord's son or not, I'll smack him over the head if he shows up tomorrow.'_

 

She did not, of course.  Because no matter how friendly and heedless of propriety he was, he _was_ still a lord's son.  And besides...looking into his handsome face and seeing the sparkle in those blue eyes of his, she wasn't sure she could have brought herself to smack him even if he'd been a common swineherd.

 

"Ahem," Ventus declared importantly.  "His lordship the Young Master Eraqus, Terra, has deigned to honor the Tremaine Manor with his illustrious presence."

 

"Welcome," Cinderella said dryly, feeling very keenly the fact that she was wearing her most patched-up dress and had another kerchief over her hair, a broom in her hand, and dust all over from the cobweb-sweeping she had been working on.

 

"Good morning," Terra greeted cheerfully, not saying a word about her disgraceful ensemble.  He himself looked bright and fresh in a plainer version of the suit he had worn yesterday.

 

"My most humble apologies, but Lady Tremaine and her daughters are not present at the moment."

 

Ven was still putting on that playfully arrogant voice, as if he was Terra's stuffy majordomo.  "What's this, girl?  You mean to send us away as if we were common riffraff?"

 

...It was obvious that they were not going to make it easy to get rid of them.  Besides, Stepmother and the girls were gone.  Surely it couldn't hurt to admit the Eraqus trio inside, just this once...?  "Very well, please come in," Cinderella invited with a smile.  It would set her back in her work (surely, surely they couldn't _really_ be serious about the cleaning...), but she would still enjoy their company.

 

"Hurrah!" Ven crowed.  "I _knew_ you wanted us to come!"

 

Shaking her head in exasperated affection, Cinderella led them all inside to the parlor.

 

"You have a very nice house," Terra complimented as they sat down.

 

"Oh, I know it doesn't compare to your own home, but you are kind to say so," Cinderella said warmly.  "May I offer you something to drink?"

 

Ven leaped up.  "Oooh!  Let me come with you, Terra's reeeaaaally picky about what he likes, so I have to be _right there_ to make sure it's something he can handle."

 

Terra adopted a rather pained expression, but said nothing to counter the boy's claim.

 

"Oh," Cinderella murmured, "well, all right, then...."  She showed Ven to the kitchen, where he immediately fell in love with Bruno.

 

"Who's a good doggie, _whooo's_ a good doggie," Ven cooed as he roughly fondled the dog's jowls between his hands.  Bruno's tail thumped happily.

 

Cinderella smiled as she readied a tray.  "I hope Lord Terra won't turn up his nose at this tea."

 

"Hm?" Ven said absently, now scratching behind Bruno's ears.  "Oh, it's fine, Terra'll eat anything."

 

" _Will_ he, now," Cinderella laughed.  "You really are a naughty boy, aren't you, Ven.  I wonder what trouble Young Master Imp has gotten into by now."

 

Ven gave her a startled look.  "Huh?"

 

"Well, which is it?  Is he very particular about what he eats, or undistinguishing?"

 

Ven stared at her in dismay. "Oops."

 

"Indeed.  Well, I'll take this up to them and discover the answer for myself...."

 

As she had half-expected, the parlor was empty when she returned.  "Oh, Terra...."  Come to think of it, Ven was nowhere to be seen, either.  He must have given her the slip.  "For heaven's sake!"

 

She found Aqua first.  The young woman was rolling up one of the hall carpets in a businesslike way, presumably in preparation to sweep the floor beneath.  "I suppose there's nothing I can say to dissuade you," Cinderella remarked.

 

"Your masters will never know we were here," Aqua promised.  "And even if it still looks like you might get into trouble, Lord Terra will not balk at bribing them into changing their minds."

 

"I hope you know that you all are the strangest nobles I've ever seen."

 

"Technically, only Terra is nobility, and yes, it's likely he _is_ a bit touched in the head," Aqua acknowledged.

 

The next one she found was Terra, because of the sound of an unholy crash echoing from the dining room.  Cinderella came in to find the young lord struggling to get back to his feet and heaving the silverware cabinet up at the same time.  "Terra!" she exclaimed.

 

"Cinderella!"  Caught with the large piece of furniture lying heavy across his back, he gave her a stricken look.  "I--  I didn't mean--  I'm so sorry!"

 

"Are you hurt?" she asked in concern, hurrying over to help, but he gave a last shove and got the cabinet steadied before she could reach him.

 

" _Man_ , I am dumb, I can't believe I did that, it was so stupid of me--"  He abruptly went quiet as she anxiously ran her hands over him, trying to determine if there were injuries.

 

"Oh, Terra, I'm so sorry, I really--"  She suddenly came to her senses and jerked her hands off his chest as if it had burned her.  "F...Forgive my indiscretion."

 

"Ummmm....  _So_ ," he said awkwardly, his cheeks noticeably flushed, "I ought to take all this stuff down to the kitchen to wash, right?"

 

" _I'll_ do that," she said firmly.  "I'm going to get a basket to help carry these in, and you _will_ accompany me."  Best to keep an eye on this irresistable troublemaker.

 

"All right," he said meekly.

 

She got two baskets, since the cause of the trouble ought to help rectify it, and he spoke as if he would have insisted even if she hadn't.  Together, they carried piles of silverware back out into the hall where Aqua was working.  Ven re-appeared at the same time, dragging a bucket filled with soapy water.  "Got it," he said triumphantly.

 

"Ven!" Cinderella and Aqua exclaimed at the same time.

 

"What happened to you?!"

 

"You're all wet!"

 

Ven looked down at himself sheepishly.  "I, um, I'm not used to the water pump here...took me a minute to figure it out...."

 

"Come with me, dear," Cinderella ordered, setting down the basket of silver she had been carrying.  "We need to get you changed.  You can't go about like that, you'll catch a cold."

 

"Oh, I'll be fine," Ven tried to say, but Aqua glared and Terra nodded meaningfully and Cinderella marched over to take the bucket away.

 

She set her hands on his shoulders and steered him toward the stairs.  "I still have a few of my father's things, I'll see what we can do."

 

Ven looked around her room with interest as she opened a trunk and brought out a grown man's outfit.  She looked unhappily between it and the slim boy.  "Hm...perhaps if I pin it under the arms here...."  She meant to do so as soon as he came out from behind the changing screen, but was too distracted by the fact that he emerged without any pants.  "Ven!" she yelped.  "What about the trousers?!"

 

"There is no way these things are going to fit me," he said, holding out the item of clothing in question.  "Look, the belt doesn't even have holes where I'd need to buckle it if it's not going to be useless."

 

"But--  But--  You can't walk around with no trousers, it's indecent!"

 

"But this shirt comes down past my _knees_!  Come on, it's just you and Terra and Aqua, and Aqua used to clean up after me when I was a baby so it's not a big deal, and Terra doesn't care, and _you_ don't mind, right?"

 

"...."

 

"It's either that or I have to wear one of your skirts."

 

And so Ventus of the House of Eraqus continued to clean Tremaine Manor with no pants.

 

At first, Cinderella was rather of the opinion that her three assistants were causing more headache than their 'help' was worth.  After an hour or two, though, they seemed to have found their groove, and the work progressed from then on at a steady and impressive pace.  _'I'm glad they came,'_ Cinderella thought.  _'This is one of the strangest things that has ever happened to me, but it's lovely.'_   She might, _might_ just have a chance of finishing that chore list after all.

 

After lunch, Aqua and Ven worked on laundry while Terra went with Cinderella up to the attic.  "This place hasn't been cleaned out in so long," she mused, "there were always so many other important tasks, and I've never had help like this before."

 

"Speaking of which," Terra said, "where are all the other servants?"

 

Cinderella paused.

 

"I assume you're the head housekeeper or something, but what about the butler and cook and housemaids and everyone?"

 

"It's just me," Cinderella said quietly.

 

Terra stared.  "No, that can't be.  This whole house, with _you_ the only one to take care of it?"

 

"I have a little help," she said reluctantly.  She liked Terra - quite a lot, in fact - but never yet had she found someone she could trust with knowledge of her animal friends.

 

"What, brownies?  Come on, Cinderella, I know your masters are gone, but you can't be _alone_ here, right?"

 

"I make do well enough."

 

He stared at her some more.  "You're really serious," he whispered.

 

She smiled and laid her hand gently against his face, wanting his cheerful expression back.  "Keep in mind that the family is usually here.  Believe me, they are company enough."  Getting to take holidays from them like this was utterly worth the accompanying loneliness.

 

Terra took her hands.  "Cinderella," he said firmly, "come stay at our house tonight."

 

" _What_?" she gasped.

 

"There's lots and lots of people there, you won't be alone at night, at least."

 

"Terra...."

 

"Or let us stay with you!  If you don't like the thought of me and Ven intruding, then let Aqua stay and keep you company, at least."

 

Now _why_ on earth would she think, no matter how briefly, that Terra himself was the one she'd rather have alone at night?  _'Don't be silly,'_ she told herself firmly.  "Terra," she started to say.

 

She was about to explain that she had spent many nights alone and would be perfectly fine, but...why not?  "If you wish it so much," she finally sighed, though she was smiling a little, too, "I would be happy to host the three of you tonight - as long as the family is still out of town, of course.  You're right, it would be nice to have you here for a little while."

 

"Good!  That's settled.  Now, um...."  He looked around at the dim, crowded attic, filled with heaps of furniture and crates and trunks that were covered in such a thick layer of dust that it all seemed like useless junk.  "Where should we start?"

 

It was more fun than she had expected, opening boxes and sweeping up piles of dust and going through things with Terra to help.  "What on earth is _this_?" Terra laughed, holding up a contraption made of wires and ribbons.

 

"Oh - that was Drizella's, I believe.  She made it when we--  when she was a child.  I don't think she ever managed to get it to work--" not that she had tried very hard, "--and finally just tossed it aside.  I've forgotten what it was supposed to be for, actually...."

 

"Trash, then?"

 

A moment of hesitation, for Drizella could get quite upset if something she thought she had wanted was discarded.  Still, she probably didn't remember this at all, and getting rid of it quietly would be easiest.  "Yes, we'll put it with the other things to throw away."

 

It was later, when Cinderella was sorting through some moth-eaten dresses, that Terra came over to crouch beside her, holding out a packet.  "Look at this, Cinderella!  It's got my father name on it.  I think they're letters."

 

"Master Eraqus?" she said in surprise, taking the bundle of papers from him and unfastening the ribbon that bound them.  As she unfolded the top letter, Terra leaned close to look over her shoulder, so that she could sense his breathing.  She couldn't help leaning just a little closer to him as well, so that their hair touched.  " _My dearest lady_ ," she began to read out loud.  " _It has been merely two hours since we last parted, yet I have not stopped thinking of you even for a moment.  How I long once more to behold your face_ \--  Why, this is a love letter!"

 

"I didn't know my father had it in him," Terra exclaimed, eyes skimming down the paper.  " _My heart races just to remember that enchanted evening by the apple tree_...."

 

Cinderella lifted the top page away and glanced at the addresee - and her breath nearly froze in her throat.  "This was written to _my stepmother_!" she cried in a slightly strangled voice.

 

"Aaahhhhh!"  Terra tugged the letter out of her hands and peered closer at it in disbelief, as if the name would somehow change if he stared at it long enough.  "You're right!  I can't believe this!  My father was--?!  Wow...."

 

Together, they pored over the rest of the letters, entirely forgetting that they were supposed to be cleaning.

 

"... _You are the light of my eyes and more precious than pearls to me_...."

 

"... _It gave me great joy to be able to see you so unexpectedly_...."

 

"... _for truly I could have none else but you_...."

 

"... _but now I must have your answer, else my heart will give way to despair_...."

 

At first it was all pronouncements of extreme affection, but then the strain began to show, as the letter writer grew more anxious at his beloved's increasingly conflicted feelings, and finally his reaction to learning that she had chosen to marry for security rather than love.

 

"She married someone wealthy so that she wouldn't have to face anymore hardship," Terra murmured.  "But then Father married my mother and became wealthy anyway...."

 

"And then Stepmother's first husband died and freed her, yet it was too late," Cinderella finished.  "She...she married my father instead."

 

They were silent for a while.

 

"...I wish I was allowed to choose the woman I marry," Terra finally murmured.

 

Cinderella found it difficult to answer.  She finally shifted a little farther away from him and began to carefully bind up the letters again.  "I suppose every place in life has its rewards and difficulties."

 

She started to get one leg under herself to rise, but was startled to find that Terra had moved back close to her and was reaching out.

 

"Terra?"

 

She entirely forgot to finish standing up as his fingertips brushed softly down her face, his eyes holding hers in an intense sort of way.

 

"Terra...."

 

"I'd want someone like you," he finally said.

 

She forgot to answer.  She didn't need to.

 

Their lips were nearly touching when Aqua walked into the attic.  "Ah--!  ....  You don't seem to be making good progress on the cleaning," she finally said in firm disapproval.

 

Terra leaned back, though he grinned and tugged Cinderella to hold her close to his chest as he did so.  "Can you go away and come back later?  You might change your mind then."

 

"My lord, please.  I don't want to have to tell your father about this," she said warningly.

 

"Hmmmm, well, there's some stuff I wouldn't want to have to tell Father, either...like the fact that his heir's chief bodyguard was letting herself get interestingly distracted by a certain spiky-haired soldier the other day--"

 

"That wasn't what you're assuming!" Aqua gasped.

 

 _'Bodyguard?'_ Cinderella thought.  Well, that would explain some things.

 

"I dunno, you didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight...."

 

"I--  He--  ....  You have ten minutes," Aqua snapped, whirling to march back downstairs.

 

"She's mad at me," Terra mused.  "I should buy her something nice later."

 

"She has a point, though," Cinderella said quietly, tugging free and getting to her feet successfully this time.  "It's important that you marry well.  You shouldn't be indulging yourself like this."

 

He looked unhappy as he rose to join her.  "I apologize...I really didn't mean to put you in a bad spot, Cinderella."

 

"Mm."  She started to turn away before he caught her arm.

 

"Cinderella.  Marrying y--  Marrying someone like you would be...would be 'marrying well,' if I have anything to say about it."

 

She smiled just a little.  "But you _don't_ have any say in it.  And we've only just met, remember."

 

"May I see you again, then?  Even after the spring cleaning is finished?"

 

"You shouldn't...."

 

"Do you really not want me to?"

 

She smiled again and looked away to try to hide it, not answering.

 

"You _do_ want me to, don't you!"

 

"We really ought to get back to work," she said, starting to move back over to the pile of dresses.

 

He caught her arm again.  "Wait."

 

She glanced back at him.  "Terra--"

 

He slipped his other arm around her waist and drew her close.  "Aqua said we have ten minutes, remember?  Let's not waste them."

 

So little time....  She couldn't resist anymore, and smiled up at him.  "All right."

 

 o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Whew, it was kind of hard to fit Terrella, "spring cleaning," "junk," and "impossible love" all into the same fic - I'd intended for this to have a more conclusively happy ending, but unfortunately it didn't work out that way. :/  LOL looks like I didn't need the Eraqus/LadyTremaine subplot after all. XD

 

The idea of Cinderella selling produce in the market - I got that from the movie _Ever After_ , since it seemed to suit my purposes.

 

Brownies are a type of household goblin in folklore that'll do chores if you treat them well.

 

"a certain spiky-haired soldier" - Zack. ;)  My second-favorite Aqua ship.  Kind of tricky since I prefer him with Aeris, and Terra (first fav Aqua ship) with Cindy, but every so often things'll work out.

 

I SWEAR I didn't plan the AkuSai!  Those guards were supposed to be random OCs, but then they opened their mouths to start talking and I was like, " _Whoa_ , hello OTP?!" XD

 

Complete:  8/100


	29. Dream Waltz: Change (theme 11)

**_Dream Waltz_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by HawkRider, written by Raberba girl**

**Change (Theme 11) [rough draft]**

 

Summary:  She really does want to see him again....

 

A/N:  Modern AU.

 

o.o.o

 

"Um...is there a problem...with the barcode, or something?"

 

His deep voice finally broke through to her, mostly because it sounded so hesitant and apologetic.  As if it was _his_ fault she was standing here gaping at him (well, mostly at his chest...he was so _tall_ , and had a very easy-to-look-at chest) like a fool instead of doing her job.

 

"Oh!  N-No, I just...I..."  Need to stop acting like a smitten schoolgirl.  "Your total will be 6.87," she said hurriedly, ringing up his purchase and placing it in a bag.  Conversation, conversation, must think of something to converse about before she lost him....  "Are you a fan of one of these authors?" was all she could come up with when flustered and on short notice.  He was buying a book called _Dream Waltz: Ten Stories of Impossible Love in the Realm of Sleep_.

 

His face colored a little as he handed over a ten, though he was smiling now.  "It's actually a birthday present for my little sister.  She's still in junior high, she likes all these love stories, it kind of drives Aqua crazy.  Aqua's my other sister."  His face colored even more.  "I'm rambling."

 

"No, you're not," Cindy assured him quickly.  "I...um...."  It was difficult to think of what to say next, because she was mentally trying to fight off a very, _very_ impulsive plan.  "D-Do you have a rewards card with us?"

 

"Um, no...."

 

"Oh, good!"  Now it was her turn to flush.  She'd meant she was glad for the chance to keep him at the register longer, for as long as it would take to sign him up.  ... _If_ he wanted to be signed up.  "I mean...would you like to try out the program?  It's free, all we need is your e-mail address."  Don't act so eager to know his contact information, don't act so eager to know his contact information, don't act so eager to know his contact information....

 

"Sure, why not."

 

He was so _lovely_ , and _nice_ , yet she couldn't think of anything clever or winning or humorous to say.  It was all she could do to try to _not_ sound like she was breathless, or gushing.  And to keep fighting off that plan.  "How old is your younger sister?"

 

"Twelve.  She'll be thirteen in January."

 

"You seem to care for her very much, she must be quite sweet."

 

"She's adorable.  Do you have any sisters?"

 

"Well...yes, actually...."  Better not to think of them.  "So if this book is for your sister, what sorts of things do _you_ like to read?"

 

"Well...none, really," he confessed sheepishly.  "I'm kind of more of an...outdoorsey guy...."

 

"Do you play any sports?"

 

His eyes lit up.  He was so _cute_.  "Yeah - mostly football, but I'll go out and shoot hoops with Ven and his friends sometimes - Ven's my brother - or, well, this is dumb, but sometimes I'll go out with Aqua and her friends for volleyball...my sister can hit that thing hard enough to crack skulls, I'm telling you."

 

Cindy noticed regretfully that the line of customers waiting to pay was growing longer.  "That sounds like great fun."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well...here is your change.  Please come again soon."  The sentence usually came to her lips automatically, but this time, she meant it with all her heart.

 

"Sure.  Thanks a lot, Cindy," he said with a smile, reading her nametag.  He had the most _beautiful_ smile....

 

"It was my pleasure," she said with complete sincerity.  She watched him walk all the way to the front doors and out of sight, then resisted the urge to slam her head down on the cash register.  _'Cynthia, you are a_ fool _.'_   Well, no matter...if he was as honest as she hoped, her plan would be successful.  If he didn't come back, she would surely be better off without him, anyway, and paying the store back less than 5 wouldn't be _too_ painful....

 

She pasted a smile on for the next customer in line, who was already marching up to the counter.  "May I help you?"

 

Apparently, Terra had come back and simply taken his place at the end of the line, waiting for his fair turn with her again.  She was so busy trying to catch up with all the shoppers she had allowed to accumulate that she actually forgot about him until he came back into her sight.  "Hello, how may I help--?  Oh!"

 

He smiled again, even more charmingly than before, and held out his hand with money resting on the open palm.  "I think you gave me too much change."

 

Her face heated up with shy pleasure, and she couldn't stop smiling.  "Oh...silly me...."  Silly, silly, silly her.  All she had done was waste his time, just for a few extra seconds.  "Thank you very much for returning it--"

 

"Terra," he supplied, perhaps thinking that she could have forgotten the name he'd written on the Rewards form.

 

"Terra," she whispered, and still couldn't stop smiling.  "Stalwart, like the earth...that is a very fine name."

 

"And here's my phone number," he continued unexpectedly, laying a slip of paper (torn off the end of the _Impossible Love_ receipt, actually).  "Because...um...I wasn't sure you'd want to give me yours first."

 

"Why ever not?" she burst out, reaching for a used coupon and a pen.

 

"Well, because the girls who give me their numbers aren't usually the kind of girls I want to call, and the ones I _do_ want to call always look scared to give me their numbers...."

 

She was already handing the coupon over.  "The only thing I'm frightened of is getting struck with a volleyball if your sister doesn't like me."

 

"Heh.  She can't not like you if she's never met you," he said, almost questioningly.

 

"Oh...I suppose I should at least wait until we've _had_ a phone call before I think of meeting your family...."

 

"Do you get off work too late to want ice cream?"

 

"Pardon me?"

 

"Because there's that ice cream place down the street...if you're interested...."

 

"I get off at 3:00," she told him warmly.  "I - I can't linger, I'm afraid, but as long as I'm home before 4:00, it should be all right."  She could still make a meal from what was left in the pantry, she could afford to go one more day without grocery shopping....

 

"Great!  I'll see you then."

 

"Yes, please come ag--  I mean, I'll see you then," she returned.  She watched him walk all the way to the doors again, though this time, he paused to give her a wave and another brilliant smile.  Then she started counting the money in her hand.  _'Goodness, this time he's the one who gave me too much.'_   She smiled a little.  _'I think I'll save it for when I next need an opportune time to return it to him.'_

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Gah, I _do not_ like this one...again, looked better in my head than on paper. DX

 

Heh, Xi is the BBS trio's sister in this story.

 

Okay, so.  I am discovering that I'm pretty terrible at challenges. -.-  In the case of _Dream Waltz_ , the impossible love theme is just too hard for me.  I still want to finish all the other plot bunnies I got for this series (Traffic and its sequel, Phobia, Challenge, Poll, White, and Legitimacy), hopefully in time for Terrella Day on October 12th; and I'll still update this series with any other Terrella stories I may write after that.  Challenge-wise, though, I'm giving up.  I want to try again from the beginning with VanShi in the _Stepsiblings_ universe - they're first cousins and Xion is never going to love him any way other than platonically, so that ought to be "impossible love" by definition, right?  I'm hoping that'll work better....


	30. Lights in Shadow: Wistful {Roxas & Xion}

Lights in Shadow

A Kingdom Hearts fanfiction series by Raberba girl

 

_For Roxas/Xion Day, 20 June 2012_

 

Summary:  Roxas & Xion - best friends, maybe something more. AU so far. For RokuShi Day.

 

Introduction:  So...I didn't really think of RokuShi as a couple at first, mostly because I don't really like Xion in canon.  But then it was Taliax's poems, I believe, that made me start shipping them, especially as I got more familiar with the Days manga where they're so adorable together.

 

So then I wrote _Christmas at the Castle_ , which is kind of like the foundation of my Kingdom Hearts headcanon, and I'd _intended_ to ship-tease RokuShi in it.  They ended up in a very cute sibling relationship instead. XD  I think that's the main reason why I pretty much always write them as siblings now, they work better that way and, after discovering how much I love platonic relationships (way more than romance), I've come to prefer them that way as well.

 

So if I get any more RokuShi ideas to add onto the end of this series, I'm pretty sure most if not all of them will be platonic, but I _did_ want to write at least one romance, just to say I did. ^^  Before this, all I had in the way of RokuShi romance was an extremely brief reference in the still-unpublished full version of the "Fell From The Sky" theme for my _Fire & Moonlight_ series.  RokuShi Day seemed like a good excuse to try my hand at it for real.

 

**Wistful (rough draft)**

 

Summary:  Oh yeah, I can do that now.

 

A/N:  Takes place in the same universe as the "Fell From The Sky" theme of _Fire & Moonlight_.

 

o.o.o

 

He was listening to Axel, he really was.  He was just kind of...staring at Xion at the same time.

 

"...because I think it'll be fun," Axel was saying.  They were eating lunch in the courtyard, since the weather was nice enough to sit outside.  "He can't be more than mid-twenties, even if he's grumpy enough to be sixty...."

 

 _'I wish I could kiss her,'_ Roxas thought, vaguely wistful.  He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, with her glossy dark hair shining in the sun and her blue eyes so much like his own, fixed seriously on Axel.  Her smooth fair skin, the way her throat moved as she swallowed....  She was eating a cookie at the moment.  _'I bet she'd taste nice if I kissed her right now.'_

 

Then a huge DUH moment.  _'Oh.  Wait.  I'm her boyfriend.  I'm allowed to kiss her and I won't get in trouble, right?'_

 

"So you want us to get stuff for him, too?" Xion was asking.

 

"Yeah - I mean, you don't have to spend munny or anything; really, it's more like a joke.  Find something around the house, wrap it up and sneak it onto his desk...."

 

 _'Should I just...right now?'_ Roxas wondered uncertainly.  Scoot over, pull her close--  She was still looking at Axel.  That might be a little awkward, trying to do that when she was concentrating so hard.

 

"I think I've got something in mind," Xion said thoughtfully.

 

 _'You know what, I don't even care.  I want to know what it's like.'_   Roxas moved close, pulled her head around - as he expected, it was a little hard; she was so focused on Axel, now her eyes growing wide with surprise as she looked at him - _'I'm your boyfriend now.  I get to do this.'_   Lips touching lips, hesitation, then he could _feel_ her smiling and she set her hand behind his head to pull him closer and pressed her lips harder into his.

 

He'd had his eyes closed, but finally he opened them and they just gazed at each other for a while.  She was so close.  He'd never seen her face this close before.  Her eyes were so blue.

 

Abruptly, he remembered Axel, and looked up to find their friend staring at them in utter astonishment.  "Oh...sorry," Roxas realized.  "I didn't mean to interrupt you."  He'd thought it would be quicker.  And he hadn't expected Axel to just _stop talking_.

 

"H-How?" Axel sputtered.  "WHEN?"

 

"Yesterday, after school," Xion said, a little shyly.  "Roxas asked me, and I said yes because I like him a lot, too.  I just didn't realize it was _that_ way until he told me.  We talked on the phone a lot last night."

 

"You talked sooooo much that you apparently never got a chance to tell _me_ ," Axel grumbled.

 

Oops.  "Xion and I are going out now," Roxas told him.

 

"Um, yeah, I figured.  Whatever.  So anyway, I have a plan - we need to figure out Mr. Tsukino's birthday, and I bet there's employee files in the front office or something, right?"

 

"Is this gonna get us in trouble?" Xion said warily.

 

Axel sounded almost gleeful as he answered, "Definitely.  Roxas, you'll get to punch Seifer."

 

Roxas grinned, already liking the sound of this very much.  "I'm listening."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Just a light kiss for now....  Lol, I just realized that Xion did the same thing to Axel, with Roxas doing the blah blah blahing in the background, in one of those canon AkuShi fics I never intend to post. XD  Axel's reaction was totally different, though....

 

I wanted to write a little RokuShi drabble in this universe, since it was the first one I managed to do romance for them in. X3


	31. Lights in Shadow: Teddy Bear

**Lights in Shadow:** **Teddy Bear (rough draft)**

**A Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl**

_For Roxas/Xion Day, 20 June 2012_

_...EXCEPT that this ended up as way more AkuSai and AkuSaiRoku than RokuShi.  I don't know why I even bother. -.-_

Summary:  Roxas has to figure out how to sew a teddy bear. AU; light romance for RokuShi Day.

 

o.o.o

 

Roxas was thirteen now and too old to need to be picked up from school, which was kind of a disappointment.  Walking home with Saïx was all well and good, but Axel missed his little brother's company...well, about as much as he had expected, even after all this time.  Just because he had expected it didn't mean he had to like it, though.

 

Home at last, he knocked on his brother's bedroom door as usual and peeked inside, finding Roxas sprawled facedown on the bed in a depressed sort of way.

 

"What's up, Rox-my-socks?" Axel asked, keeping his voice light in order to hide his concern.  He came inside and stood gazing down at the back of that spiky-locked head.

 

"Shisgowaymumbleyaz.  Annogahyeeah."

 

"Huh?"

 

Roxas lifted his head and announced, "Xion's going away for Christmas, and don't call me that," before dropping his face back into the coverlet.

 

"Oh."  He sat down on the edge of the bed, still thoughtful.  "Huh."  Roxas had only recently begun to realize that his feelings for his long-time best friend had grown a bit past the platonic stage.  In fact, he was supposed to have made his confession today.  "Did you...get to tell her?"

 

Roxas sighed and rolled over onto his back.  "Yeah.  She was all happy.  Then at lunch I was like, 'Hey, Christmas is coming up, we should make plans,' and then she was like, 'Oh no!  I'm so sorry Roxas,' and she's going halfway across the country for the entire winter break."

 

Axel patted him sympathetically.  "Well, that stinks."

 

"Yeah."

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"...Want some ice cream?"

 

"Yeah."

 

In the kitchen, Axel pulled a couple of ice cream pops out of the freezer and handed one to his brother, who took it morosely.  "What would you have wanted to do if you could?"

 

"I dunno...hang out, go on a date, buy her a present...."  He sighed deeply.  "That's so _lame_.  I won't even be able to give her a present on Christmas, I'll have to either give it to her super-early or really late.  It won't mean the same."

 

"I think you're taking it too hard.  Just make the most of the time you do have together, okay?  There'll be plenty of time to make it up to her.  Her birthday's in January, right?"

 

Roxas glumly took a bite of ice cream.

 

"You want me to help you shop for her?"

 

A pause, and then Roxas finally smiled a little.  "Yeah, that would be good.  Thanks, Axel."

 

"Sure thing, kid.  Stick around after school tomorrow and I'll pick you up, okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

The next day, Roxas was in low spirits until Xion finally told him that he was making her sad with his depressed face, so he started smiling a lot to cheer her up.  It was nice, getting to hold her hand in the hallways and kiss...well, her cheek anyway.  He wasn't sure he wanted to try anything more so soon, with people around to see if he messed up.  For now, it was enough just to see the happy sparkle in her eyes whenever she looked at him, in a different and sweeter way than she'd ever looked at him before.

 

"So, do you want to go somewhere?" she asked after school.

 

"Oh...well, um, I promised Axel I'd go somewhere with him today, so...."

 

Her face fell.

 

"I'll call you when I get home, though," he said hurriedly.  "O...Okay?"

 

She smiled again and hugged him.  "Okay."

 

Axel eventually showed up with his best friend Saïx, who looked grim as usual except for....

 

"Why do you have a teddy bear?" Roxas wanted to know.

 

"Because Axel will neither carry it nor let me throw it away," Saïx grumbled.

 

"You can't chuck a girl's present where she can _see_ you do it!" Axel exclaimed indignantly, though there was a teasing sparkle in his eyes as well.

 

"We're no longer at school.  There's a trash can."  Saïx took a purposeful step towards it, but Roxas curiously plucked the bear out of his arm before he could get far.

 

"It's cute," Roxas remarked clinically.  "She made it blue just like your hair, and it's even got your scars.  Why'd some girl give you a bear that looks like you, Saïx?"

 

"It's a fad," Saïx said in exasperation.  "People at our school have started making them for whoever they have a crush on.  The giver's feelings will _supposedly_ be reciprocated if the bear is named after her - or him, - but of course it's all superstitious nonsense and I'd sooner name that thing after a teacher than the girl who actually gave it to me."

 

"Sultana-sensei _is_ kind of hot," Axel mused, earning an annoyed glare from his friend.

 

Roxas thoughtfully hugged the Saïx-bear.  "Axel," he said, "I don't wanna go shopping anymore.  I want to make a bear for Xion."

 

"Huh?  But you can't sew."

 

"Can you teach me?"

 

Axel burst into laughter.  "Roxas, _I_ can't sew, either."  Then a glint came into his eye that made Saïx say firmly, "NO," but Axel ignored him and added, "I know someone who can, though."

 

"No, you don't," Saïx snapped.

 

"You know someone who can teach me how to sew?" Roxas asked eagerly.

 

"Yup!"

 

"He does _not_."

 

"Oh, come on, Sai, I was sitting right next to you when you fixed Isa's dress."

 

"Repairing a torn hem and constructing a stuffed animal are two entirely different things," Saïx grumbled in a low voice.

 

Roxas gaped at him.  "Wait, _you_ can sew, Saïx?"

 

"I can MAKE REPAIRS.  It's not a _hobby_."

 

"But you still know more than us," Axel wheedled.  "C'monnnnn, Sai.  Pleeeeaaaase, please please please?  Please?"

 

"Where'd you learn how to sew?" Roxas burst out in great amusement, though he shut up pretty quickly at the muttered reply.

 

"From my mother before she died.  Since she was bedridden those last few months, sewing and reading where the only ways I could spend time with her."

 

"Ummm...oh."

 

Axel slung his arms around them both.  "I'll pay for the supplies, okay?  _And_ I'll buy you ice cream to make up for your manhood-shriveling loss of dignity, how does that sound?"

 

Saïx glared again.  "...It's too cold for ice cream."

 

"So you _won't_ eat it if I buy it for you?"

 

"I didn't say that."

 

The three of them ended up at the brothers' dining room table an hour or two later, tracing bear pieces onto fuzzy cloth and cutting them out.  Roxas was rather proud of their progress until it came time to do the actual sewing.  "Um...Saïx, the thread won't stay on the needle."

 

Saïx looked over, and his eyes widened a little.  "You should have inserted the thread through the eye of the needle.  Of course it's going to keep slipping off if you just tie it onto the end."

 

"Needles have eyes?" Roxas said in confusion.

 

"That little hole at the top," Axel said, a little proud of the fact that he wasn't _completely_ clueless.

 

"Huh?  _What_ hole?"

 

Saïx sighed and scooted closer.  "Hold the needle up to the light.  Do you see that very small hole at the top?"

 

"Uhhhh...."

 

"This is ridiculous....  You're holding it upside-down.  Flip it over."

 

Man, sewing was complicated.  Roxas finally figured out what they were talking about.

 

" _Finally_.  Now you need to insert the thread into the needle's eye."

 

Roxas stared at him like he was crazy.  "I can't stick this into _that_ , it's way too small!"

 

"Lick the end of it first," Saïx suggested.

 

Now both brothers were staring at him.

 

"Will you stop looking at me like that?  It sharpens the end and makes it easier to thread."  He sucked briefly on the end of the thread in his own hand, concentrated for a second or two, and suddenly he was tugging a long length of thread out from the other side of the needle, clearly _somehow_ having managed to get the thread through the needle's tiny eye.

 

"How did you do that!" Roxas and Axel yelled in unison.

 

"We should have bought a threader, too," Saïx grumbled, "I didn't even think of that.  Look...."  He explained some more, but the brothers were hopeless at it and he finally threaded both their needles for them himself.

 

"Man, sewing's hard," Roxas complained as he twirled the successfully-threaded needle.

 

"You haven't even started sewing yet, and don't do that, you'll tangle the thread and it won't go cleanly through the fabric."

 

It was soon after that when they decided to stop for the evening, since they wouldn't be able to finish the project in one sitting.  Saïx stayed for dinner and then left; Roxas surveyed their progress so far.  "You think she'll like it, Axel?"

 

"Yeah, girls always like handmade stuff, she'll love it."

 

"I dunno, I think the pieces for the arms and legs and stuff are different sizes from each other...."

 

"She'll love it."

 

Roxas was in much better spirits the next morning, with the knowledge that he had a Christmas gift for Xion in the works (which he had found difficult to keep quiet about while on the phone with her after dinner).  Xion seemed to appreciate his smiles, and they lingered together as much as they could between classes, talking about everything except the Christmas they were not going to be able to spend together.

 

"So, um, are you busy again today, or...?" she asked hesitantly as they were walking out to the front gates after dismissal.

 

"Uhhhhhh--  Um, yeah, I'm busy, but...um...I can walk you home, okay?"

 

He looked at her anxiously, and she finally gave him a small (though slightly sad) smile.  "Okay."

 

Roxas practically ran home afterwards, so eager was he to get to back to work, and forgot that Axel and Saïx's dismissal time was later than his.  "Argh!  I need help!"

 

They arrived soon enough, though Saïx spent most of his time doing the homework he'd fallen behind on and only giving assistance when they bugged him about it.

 

"Saïx, _please_!" Roxas said in exasperation.  "This is taking WAY longer than I thought it would, and there's not a lot of time left!"

 

"Apologies for putting my grades before the recreational construction of toys," Saïx said coldly, but eventually was pestered into laying his textbooks aside and bestowing more active instruction.

 

All too soon, the last day of school before the holidays came, and Roxas had not quite completed his project, though the other two had been able to finish theirs the night before.  ("Axel, why _are_ you making one, anyway?  You don't have a girlfriend at the moment."  "It's my Christmas present to you, Sai!  Duh."  "Axel, if you give that thing to me, I will _burn_ it.")  Frantic, Roxas shoved the incomplete bear and sewing supplies into his school bag and met Xion more apprehensively than usual.

 

She took his hand as they walked across the courtyard.  "You okay?"

 

"Yeah, I just...I'm gonna miss you, Xion."

 

"Ohhh...."  She stopped and put her arms around him.  He held her close and wished they could stay like that for a lot longer than they actually did, but the bell rang and they had to get to class.

 

 _'What am I gonna do?'_ he thought all through homeroom.  Xion's parents were going to pick her up from school and go straight to the airport.  He was out of time, unless he could somehow finish it here at school....

 

Although the teachers were letting them slack off since it was the last day before vacation, Xion was still _in_ most of his classes, so he couldn't do anything about it then, or at lunch.  During his last period, though, the teacher just handed out a holiday-themed crossword puzzle and let everyone do whatever they wanted the rest of the time.  Maybe he could....

 

"Oooh, Roxas, that is so _cute_!"

 

" _Ha_ ha, don't tell me you're making one of those stupid bears, loser."

 

"Is it for Xion?  I bet it's for Xion, right?"

 

"Of course it's for Xion, moron; they're going out now."

 

"Hee, he's cute...kinda lopsided, though...."

 

"Hey, I wanna make one, too!  Can I borrow some of that, Roxas?"

 

Trying to get work done while being pestered by his classmates was a huge pain, but Roxas persevered.  Finally they all shut up and left him alone, but now the teacher was coming over and saying his name in concern.  "Roxas?"

 

"Ssshhh, I'm almost done!" he cried frantically.

 

"Roxas, the bell rang."

 

"What?"  He finally looked up at the teacher, who gave him an odd smile.

 

"School's out, Roxas.  Go home, have fun, it's your vacation."

 

Roxas stared at her.  "No."

 

"Pardon?"

 

"I...I'm not--"  He stared at the bear in his hands.  "Xion!"  Leaping up, he shoved everything into his bag and ran.

 

She wasn't in their usual meeting spot, wasn't in the courtyard; he rushed to her last class in desperation and found out that she'd been picked up a little early, shortly before dismissal.  She was already gone.  "NO!"

 

He hurried back down the hall, digging out his cell phone to call Axel.  No answer; his brother was still in class.  "Aaarrrggghhhh!"

 

By the time Roxas got to the high school, the students had been released.  He waded amongst the sea of uniforms that differed from his own, avoiding delighted girls who kept reaching out to pinch his cheeks or fluff his hair, searching desperately for any sign of his brother's distinctive red spikes (or Saïx's blue; he wasn't going to be picky at this point).  "Axel!"  Roxas rushed up to them breathlessly.

 

"Rox!" Axel exclaimed in surprise.  "What's up?  You don't look so good."

 

"Xion," Roxas gasped out, suddenly near tears.  "I didn't finish and I missed her and now she's _gone_ and I can't give it to her."

 

Axel made an incoherent noise and gripped hard at Saïx's shoulder.

 

"Yes, I'll drive you," Saïx sighed in resignation.  "Come on."

 

Roxas managed to tie the last knot in the thread while in the car on the way to the airport.  His bear looked like a horrible lump, but whatever; at least it was still vaguely bear-shaped and he had made it with his own two hands so Xion would like it, right?  "It's so ugly."  Girls liked pretty things, too.  "She'll hate it.  I should throw it away.  I can't see her.  I'm a loser."

 

"Roxas, cut it out," Axel snapped, seeming a little agitated himself.  "Saïx, drive faster."

 

"I'm not going to break speed limits even for you.  Or your brother, or his girlfriend, or his bear."

 

"Then let me drive!"

 

"You don't even have your license yet, get away from me!"

 

Roxas and Axel spilled out of the car as soon as Saïx pulled up into the unloading lane, sprinting for the doors together.  "Please, please, please don't let her have left yet," Roxas panted, gripping Roxas the Bear tight in one hand.

 

There she was.  Standing with her parents and a bunch of luggage.  "Xion!" he shouted.

 

Her head snapped over her shoulder.  "Roxas!" she cried, her eyes wide; then she was running to meet him.

 

He grabbed her and held her tight, for longer than he meant to.  When he finally pulled back, he saw that there were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling hugely.  His own face kind of felt the same.  "I'm...glad you came," she managed to say.  "I didn't get to see you at school, I thought...."

 

"I almost didn't finish," he said, and pushed the bear at her.  "Oops.  Um, I didn't wrap it, I forgot....  Um, his name's Roxas.  He's for you."

 

She stared at the lump of stuffed fabric.

 

"Oh yeah, um, see, Saïx says if you give the one you love a bear named after you, they'll love you back, or something like that...."

 

She slowly reached up to grasp Roxas (the Bear) in both hands.

 

"He's your Christmas present.  He's kind of lame, though.  I can't sew."

 

"He's beautiful," she whispered, then flung her arms around him and burst into tears.  "Thank you, Roxas, I--  I can't--  I love you _so much_."

 

"I love you, too," he whispered.  "I'll miss you."

 

In one of the seats nearby, a little girl with blonde hair and a blue dress was sitting all alone in a forlorn sort of way.  She watched them wistfully, as if she had no one to share such warmth with.

 

Farther away, also watching, Axel grinned and Saïx folded his arms in quiet satisfaction.  "I'm glad we made it."

 

"Such a strange thing, love," Saïx murmured.  "That has to be the ugliest teddy bear I've ever seen, yet she looks delighted."

 

"I dunno, I think mine kind of gives it a run for its munny."

 

Saïx glanced at him, then suddenly backed away when Axel brandished his own creation at him.  "Merry Christmas, Sai!  His name's Axel, and he's all for you."

 

"You were right," Saïx snapped, "yours _does_ beat his for the ugliest bear I've ever seen.  Get that repellant thing away from me."

 

"Awwww, but I worked so _hard_ to make him!"

 

"I warned you what would happen if you gave it to me."

 

"I don't see any lighters around, do you~?" Axel sang, tossing the bear.

 

"Does the one you undoubtedly have in your pocket count?" Saïx grumbled as he caught the toy.  He didn't even bother to consider the option - trying to get that lighter from Axel by force would cause far more trouble than it would be worth.  Instead, he surveyed the airport and caught sight of the lonely little girl still watching Roxas and Xion's warm embrace.  Saïx strode over and thrust Axel the Bear at her.  "Here."

 

The girl jerked a little and stared up at him in astonishment.  "I beg your pardon?"  Her voice was rather cultured and proper for someone who looked so young.

 

"His name is Axel.  You can have him."

 

Slowly, she reached up to grasp the toy and stared at it for a moment before suddenly wrapping Axel in her arms.  "Ohhh...he is lovely.  Thank you ever so much," she said, her eyes shining.

 

Saïx went back over to the real Axel (who was laughing) and gave him a smug look.  "Looks like you'll have to go shopping after all."

 

"Man, all that work for some random kid I've never seen in my life before.  What'd you do with Saïx, anyway?"

 

"What?"

 

"Saïx the Bear," Axel clarified.

 

"Oh...."

 

**Several hours earlier:**

 

"Sultana-sensei?"

 

Jasmine looked over from the sheet music she was stacking and smiled.  "You need something, Saïx?"  The dismissal bell had rung, and her other students were piling noisily out of the room.

 

"I had to make it as a demonstration, but it is no longer needed for that purpose.  There is no one for me to give it to.  If you don't want it, feel free to throw it away, and its name is NOT Saïx."  He placed a slightly lopsided but still cute handmade teddy bear on top of the piano.

 

Jasmine gasped in highly amused delight.  "Ohhhh, you made this for me, sweetie?"

 

"I _did not_.  I hope your holidays are enjoyable; I'll see you next semester."  Saïx turned and marched out of the room without waiting for an answer.

 

She laughed again and picked up the bear to admire and cuddle.  "Thanks, kiddo," she said fondly, stroking absently along one rounded ear.  "Ooooh, look at those cute little gold eyes, just like Rajah's...."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  HA HA, lamest excuse for a RokuShi fic ever. *headdesk*  Diehard freaking fangirl for my OTP....  Lol for Shadowless Princess couples, too. *smile/sweatdrop*

 

Anyway, I think this is my first fic - except for the full-length version of _Fire & Moonlight_'s "Fell From The Sky" theme, which isn't posted yet - where I've managed to write Roxas & Xion in a romantic context instead of as siblings.  I do prefer them as siblings, it's just that I wanted to try SOMETHING romancey with them, since RokuShi is my favorite ship for both Roxas and Xion.  RokuNami just doesn't do it for me, even though Roxas keeps latching onto her rather than Olette which I'd prefer.  And Riku/Xion is fine, especially in AUs, but RokuShi makes more sense....  Ah, whatever; mission accomplished.  Now I can go back to writing them as siblings. XD

 

Btw, **the idea of giving a teddy bear named after yourself to the person you have a crush on** is from a manga series which I no longer wish to associate myself with....  If you're already familiar with it, you'll recognize it; if not, just know that **I did not come up with the concept**.

 

I also want to thank Mirae-no-sekai for getting me back on track with SaiJaz - I think I was letting it get too out of hand (in currently unpublished stuff), but seeing the lovely way she wrote it in _Nighttime Sortie_ was kind of a model that helped me get it right again. ^^


	32. Lights in Shadow: Valentine's Date

**Lights in Shadow: Valentine's Date (rough draft)**

**A Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl**

 

_For Valentine's Day, 14 February 2013_

 

Summary:  Roxas & Xion can't be with their Significant Others on February 14th...but who's to say they can't have a Valentine's date anyway? Platonic RokuShi.

 

A/N:  Random modern AU.  Rox & Xi are maybe 15 or 16.  AkuRokuShi are all siblings.

 

o.o.o

 

"Valentine's Day is stupid," Roxas declared, dropping on top of his sister.

 

Xion grunted, but didn't move from where she was lying on her bed watching a movie.  "No, it's not," she said listlessly, eyes fixed on the screen where Robin Hood was gently slipping a flower ring onto Maid Marian's finger.  "It just feels bad this year because Riku and Kairi are gone."

 

"Blarrrrgh."

 

They lay there for a while, watching silently.  Xion finally heaved Roxas off of her.  He rolled onto his back, continuing to watch upside-down.  Then he got tired of being upside-down and wriggled over to lie on his stomach.

 

After a while, Axel poked his head in (a little apprehensively), all dressed up in a suit.  "Hey...."

 

"Hi, Axel," Xion said.  Roxas stuck his tongue out at him.

 

"You gonna be okay?"

 

"It's Valentine's Day and my girlfriend is halfway across the country," Roxas pouted.  "I think that'd be a NO."

 

The look on Axel's face....

 

"Ignore him, Axel, he's dumb," Xion said quickly.  "Go enjoy your date, we'll be fine."

 

"Okay...but...."

 

"Go have fuuuun," Roxas ordered, still sulky.  "I'll just sit here at home with _Xion_."

 

"What's wrong with sitting here at home with _me_?" Xion challenged, this time rolling on top of him.

 

"Oof, you're heavy."

 

"You were heavier."

 

"Whatever."

 

She was now in a prime position to flick his ear repeatedly, so she did so.

 

"Cut it out!"

 

"Aw, you'd rather I squish your hair?"

 

" _No_!"

 

Axel laughed.  "You kids have fun watching Disney movies and annoying each other."

 

"We will."

 

"If we don't die of boredom first."

 

"They'll be back in town again soon enough," Axel said soothingly.

 

"It won't be Valentine's Day.  It won't be the _same_."

 

"What, you can't show Kairi how much you love her unless it's February fourteenth?"

 

"No...."

 

"I was talking to Riku this morning," Xion said quietly.  "He said he tries to treat me as if every day is Valentine's Day.  And he pretty much does, you know?  I'd rather get little special moments every day than something huge special just once a year."

 

"...I guess," Roxas muttered.

 

Axel was still watching them, and Xion smiled a little.  "You can go now.  Honestly, we'll be fine."

 

After the movie ended, both siblings gave long sighs as they stretched, then lay down again silently in a state of mild depression.

 

"...You know," Xion finally said, "it's not so bad not having a Valentine's Day, it's more that...I know that all over the country, people are with their boyfriends and girlfriends, but me...I'm alone.  I know he loves me, but I'm still alone."

 

"Hey, you're not _completely_ alone," Roxas objected.  "I'm here."

 

She smiled.  "Yeah."  They reached out to lay their arms across each other affectionately.  The DVD menu's looping had just started to get annoying when Xion suddenly sat up.  "Roxas!"

 

"What?"

 

"Neither of us are alone!  We have each other!"

 

"Duh."

 

"Take me out on a date," she said eagerly.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You can't do anything with Kairi and I can't do anything with Riku, but that doesn't mean we can't go out, right?  Let's go eat dinner at some fancy restaurant like we're on a Valentine's date!"

 

"Okay."  Roxas got up and went to find his keys and wallet, then waited by the door.  Xion didn't come, and he got impatient.  "Xion!" he yelled.  "Hurry up!"  There was no answer, so he went to look for her.  When he opened her bedroom door, he was surprised to see her rummaging through her closet, wearing a nice skirt and nothing on top but a bra.

 

Xion gave a little shriek and hurled a shoe at him.  It was one of her _high heels_.  Roxas hurriedly closed the door again.  "Roxas, you _idiot_!  How many times have I _told_ you; don't barge in without knocking first!"

 

"Sorry!  I forget."

 

"Go away!"

 

"Why are you changing clothes?"

 

"I can't go out to dinner in a T-shirt and sweatpants!"  There was a pause.  "Don't tell me you're going out in _that_!"

 

"What's wrong with it?"

 

"Roxas!  You're taking me out on a date!"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Ugh!  Wear what you'd wear for Kairi."

 

"Why?"

 

Xion yanked the door open again, a thunderous look on her face as she raised the shoe high.

 

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"  He went and put on a suit, and Xion helped him tie his tie like always, and then he was allowed to get his keys and wallet again.  "Can we go now?"

 

"Yes," Xion said.

 

She looked really pretty, in that skirt and with her hair put up nice like how she did for Riku.  It suddenly occurred to Roxas that if this was Kairi, he would have complimented her.  "Xion, you look really pretty."

 

She stared at him.  "Really?"

 

"Yeah."

 

She smiled.  "You look very handsome, too, Roxas."

 

Now it was his turn to be surprised.  "I do?"

 

"Yes.  You look nice when you dress up."

 

"Oh."  He looked down at himself, feeling strangely pleased.  Maybe this date thing really was a good idea.  "Come on."  He held out his arm and escorted her down the front walk and opened the car door for her, just as if she was his girlfriend.  It was kind of fun.  She seemed to think so, too, since her eyes were sparkling.  He liked seeing her like that.  "So where are we going, anyway?"

 

"Um...I dunno...Rossetti's?"

 

"Okay."

 

The maitre-d' gave them a weird look when Roxas said they didn't have reservations.  "I...I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid we have no unreserved tables available."

 

"Really?"  Roxas craned to look over her shoulder at all the people in the restaurant.  "Huh.  I guess everyone's here for Valentine's Day."

 

The maitre-d' gave Xion a pitying look, and seemed surprised when the girl laughed.  "We should have known better, Roxas.  Come on, let's go somewhere not fancy, maybe there'll be more room."

 

"Okay."  So they drove to Bucky's instead, and sat there in their suit and fancy skirt, eating hamburgers and fries and laughing about the usual stupid stuff they liked to talk about.

 

"You think Aqua's ever seen Axel without his hair all gelled up?"

 

"I dunno.  We should take a picture while he's sleeping and show her."

 

"Ooh!  No, I know, put his hair in a bunch of braids and ribbons when he's sleeping and _then_ show her."

 

"Heh, he'll kill us...."

 

Roxas ordered a slice of chocolate pie and carved it into a heart shape, sliding the result toward Xion and saving the excised bits for himself.  "Because girls should get chocolate on Valentine's Day."

 

"D'aww, you're so sweet, Roxas."

 

"And flowers, too."  Roxas looked around as if he expected some flowers to magically appear.

 

"You don't have to, Roxas."

 

"We'll find some later."

 

They went to the flower shop afterwards, but it was closed, so then they tried the grocery store, and all the roses were sold out but Xion pointed to a purple iris.  Roxas bought it and tried to put it in her hair.  It fell out.  She laughed and picked it up and slipped it back in and fastened it with her hair clip to hold it in place.  "There."

 

"Now you're prettier," Roxas noted.

 

"Thank you."  She bought a tulip and stuck it in his breast pocket.  "So are you."

 

Roxas looked down at the flower.  "Oh."

 

Then they bought ice cream and walked along eating it, Roxas with his arm around his sister's waist to hold her close because it was cold.

 

"I miss those days," an old lady sighed nostalgically as they passed her.

 

"What days?" Roxas asked.

 

She smiled.  "When my husband and I could walk hand in hand like that, as if we didn't have a care in the world."

 

"Why can't you do that now?" Xion asked in concern.

 

The woman shook her head, still smiling a little.  "Life has a way of not going according to plan."

 

Roxas and Xion stood gazing at her for a moment.  Then Roxas took the flower out of his pocket and held it out, and Xion kissed her cheek after she had taken it, and the lady hugged them both and cried a little.

 

"That was dumb," Roxas said hotly after they had talked for a little while and gone on their way again.  "She was nice.  Why would any jerk leave her like that?"

 

"It's sad," Xion murmured.

 

Roxas squeezed her hand.  "I won't ever leave you, Xion."

 

She smiled.  "You can't.  You're my brother."

 

He smiled back.  "Yeah.  Even if I _wanted_ to break up with you, I couldn't, because I'm stuck with you for life."

 

"Hope you don't mind too much," she said, kissing his cheek.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight.  "Nope.  Love you, Xion."

 

"Love you, too, Roxas.  Forever."

 

"Yeah."

 

They smiled at each other and continued on.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  RokuShi is so freaking cute....  I _love_ it platonic, but have come to dislike RokuShi romance.  I don't mind it in fanart if it's light, but I much prefer my babies to be twins instead.  Anyway, this plot bunny was like a perfect expression of both my platonic RokuShi, and the most 'romance' I can tolerate without getting dissatisfied. XD

 

I was gonna make Naminé Roxas's girlfriend by default like usual, but then I was like, "No!  You know what, I'mma pick someone different this time!"  So I randomly chose Kairi.  Figures that Roxas would only not bother to argue against a non-Xion-or-Naminé girlfriend when he never actually has to share any screentime with her. XD *punches Roxas in the shoulder* Let me ship you with other people, dang it!  I'm tired of RokuNami, and you don't even like dating Xi!  You're not even particularly interested in Naminé, either, you just pitch a fit whenever someone tries to make you deviate from your habits! *pout*


	33. Bound by Fire: Roxas and Xion

**_Bound by Fire_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic series by Raberba girl**

**Part 3 of 6 - Roxas and Xion (rough draft)**

Summary:  They made a promise to each other, and both of them are determined to keep it.

 

A/N:  Modern AU.  Roxas & Xion are both ten years old.  Unfortunately, Axel ended up with _way_ more screentime than either Rox or Xi.  Stupid Axel.

 

There's a kiss in this one, but it's not romantic.

 

**Prologue**

 

_"So we'll really do it?  We'll really meet here again on the last day of summer?"_

_"Yeah.  It's a promise, okay?"_

_"Okay.  I'll be waiting."_

 

o.o.o

 

The only reason Axel was awake this early during summer vacation was because he was pet-sitting and had to feed the neighbor's dog.  He was a little surprised to see Roxas dragging his bike out of the garage rather than parked in front of morning cartoons with cereal, but he was still half-asleep and didn't think much of it.  "You going out for a ride?"

 

"Yeah," Roxas said as he snapped the clasp of the bike helmet under his chin.

 

"That's good.  See you later, okay?"

 

"Okay.  Bye, Axel."

 

Axel walked down the street, opened the gate, fended off the uber-excited German Shepherd, popped the lid off a can of dog food, refilled the water bucket, then trudged home again and went back to bed.

 

He woke up properly a few hours later.

 

"Axel?" his mother asked as he came into the kitchen, "Do you know where your brother is?"

 

"He was going out for a bike ride last time I saw him.  What, he hasn't come back yet?"

 

"No...and I'm a little worried.  Do you think you could--?"

 

"Yeah," Axel said at once, turning right back around.

 

"Well, wait, Axel, have you eaten yet?"

 

"No, but I'll be fine."

 

"Axel!"

 

"See you later, Mom."

 

She marched over and jabbed him so hard in the ribs that he yelped.  "Axel Deucalion Hayes, you come right back here and park your butt in that chair until you've got some protein in you.  I can almost fit my thumb and finger entirely around your wrist, that is _wrong_."

 

"Mom!" he cried as she actually demonstrated.  "Cut it out, I'll eat!"  After placating her as quickly as possible, he got up again and headed out on his own bike.

 

Axel was not particularly worried until he realized that Roxas was not in the neighborhood, at which point he frowned.  "Now, where did you take off to, little buddy?"  Hayner's house, maybe.  Axel biked over there and listened for the sound of kids playing as he waited for someone to open the door, but he didn't hear his brother's voice.

 

"Oh!  Hello, Axel," Hayner's mother exclaimed when she opened the door.  "Did Hayner invite friends over without telling me again?"

 

"Dunno.  Is Roxas here?"

 

"Well, I'll see."  She turned away, her mild tone suddenly exploding into a carrying shout.  "HAYNER!"

 

"What?" her son's voice yelled back.

 

"I _TOLD_ YOU, NO GUESTS WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

 

"I _didn't_ invite anyone over without permission!"

 

"WHERE'S ROXAS, THEN?"

 

"How should I know!?" Hayner screeched back.

 

"BECAUSE HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

 

 _'No,'_ Axel thought.  _'I don't care how much fun the two of them have playing together.  Roxas's best friend is someone else.'_

 

"Since when has Roxas been my best friend?" Hayner was yelling.

 

"SINCE YOU AND SEIFER DECIDED YOU WERE NO LONGER ON SPEAKING TERMS!"

 

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT LOSER'S NAME AGAIN!  GAH!"

 

"Mind if I go talk to him?" Axel asked.

 

She smiled and waved a hand invitingly, her voice all sweetness again.  "Go ahead, dear."

 

Axel went out to the backyard, where Hayner was apparently trying to set something on fire.  _'Kindred spirit,'_ Axel thought in amusement.  "'Sup, Hayner."

 

"Oh," the boy said in surprise.  "So that's why she was asking...."  A defensive look came over his face.  "Roxas ain't here."

 

"Geez, I was just checking.  We haven't seen him for hours, and I figured he might be with you because he's over here so often and all."  Axel grinned.  "Now that you and Seifer are no longer on speaking terms."

 

"I TOLD you not to say his name!"

 

"So what do you call him, then?  'That Guy With The Exposed Bellybutton'?"

 

Hayner stared at him in wordless horror.

 

Axel laughed again.  "So you haven't seen or heard from Roxas at all today?"

 

"No," the younger boy mumbled sullenly.

 

Something about the way he said it caught Axel's attention.  "...At _all_?"

 

"Get off my back, man."

 

Axel fixed him with a serious look.  "Hayner.  Roxas is my little brother.  I'm kind of worried about him.  If he's doing something dangerous and something bad happens to him, and I could have prevented it if I'd only known a little more about what he's up to...."  He set a hand on the kid's shoulder.  His grip, though not particularly tight, was very meaningful.

 

Hayner nervously looked at the hand on his shoulder.  "Roxas went home," he finally mumbled.

 

Axel smiled a little and clapped Hayner's shoulder.  "Thanks."

 

He biked back to the house, but to his surprise, Roxas wasn't there like he expected.  "Mom?  Did Roxas turn up while I was out?"

 

She frowned.  "No, unless he sneaked in when I didn't notice."

 

"I'll check his room."

 

Empty.  Roxas wasn't anywhere in the house.  "Argh, where _are_ you?!"

 

This time, he took the car.  Perusing the streets didn't do any good; no luck at the school or the park or the Skaters' Playground; then it suddenly occurred to Axel that their current residence had only been so for a few months.  It was very possible that Roxas might not yet consider it to be his "home."

 

 _"Dad,"_ Roxas had asked yesterday, _"can you show me something on the roadmap?"_

 

Axel swore, jerked the car around, and headed for the highway.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

 _'I am never having kids,'_ Axel thought multiple times during that drive.  _'Because if I love them even half this much and something horrible ever happens to them, it'll kill me.'_

 

There, in the wildflowers near the road.  A small slumped figure, staring off into the distance beside a fallen bike.

 

Axel pulled over, stumbled out of the car, and had his arms around Roxas in seconds.

 

"Axel," his little brother said softly, "I'm so tired."

 

"What were you _thinking_?" Axel yelled.  Roxas just closed his eyes.  "You were going to _Twilight Town_?!"

 

"I promised Xion," Roxas whispered.  "We said we'd meet on the clock tower at sunset, the last day of summer vacation.  But...it's been so long, and I'm still so far away, and I don't know if I can get there now before the sun sets, and I ate everything I brought but I'm still so hungry...."

 

"Roxas," Axel said in exasperation, "it's 270 miles away.  It'd take you at least _three days_ to get there on your bike, probably more."

 

Roxas stared at him in dismay.  "So I should have left three days ago?"

 

"NO!  You're _ten_!  You can't ride 270 miles alone on a bike, are you _crazy_?!"

 

Roxas didn't say anything.  There was no need for him to, his heartbroken expression was enough.

 

"Rox...c'mon, don't look at me like that...."

 

"I promised her," Roxas whispered.  One of the tears slipped quietly down his cheek.

 

"Dang it, Roxas, I told you not to look at me like that!"

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Saïx frowned and looked up from the computer.  It sounded like someone had just gone out the front door.  "Xion?" he called loudly.

 

No answer.  He swiftly got up and went outside, where his younger sister was hurrying down the front walk.  "Xion Mya Acerbi, come back here _now_."

 

She jerked to a stop and turned to face him, but though she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, she didn't move any closer to the house.  "Saïx...."

 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

 

"I have to go out for a little bit," she mumbled.

 

"You have to go out for a little bit," he repeated scathingly.  "I suppose you think it's a _splendid_ idea to get me in trouble by leaving the house when you're under my charge, without telling me, near nightfall, so you can get caught by one of those shadow monsters that have been showing up again."

 

"I wasn't trying to get you in trouble!" she protested.  "I just...I have to meet someone, it's really important, and I knew you wouldn't let me go but I _swear_ I'll be back before Mom and Dad get home--"

 

"And just who is it, exactly, that you so _desperately_ have to meet?"

 

"Um...Roxas...we're gonna eat ice cream."

 

He stared at her.  "Roxas?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"What does that boy or his brother have to do with anything?"

 

"I...we...we promised we'd meet again, one last time before school started...."

 

"Xion.  They live 270 miles away now.  They're not going to drive all the way down here just so you can have _ice cream_."

 

Her eyes started to fill with tears.  "But...but we...we promised."

 

"Not all promises are kept," he said shortly.  "Get inside.  You do _not_ want to make me drag you back by force."

 

Xion cried and pleaded, but it did nothing to sway him, and she finally screamed that she hated him and ran to her room to slam the door shut and cry in earnest.

 

Saïx went back to filling out applications, but his sister's muffled, heartbroken wails were distracting, even when he shut the hall door.  He finally sighed and reached for his phone.  Perhaps she would calm down and stop this nonsense if she could talk to her little friend.

 

"Yes, it's me," he said when Axel picked up.  "I'm calling because of Xion, she's being ridiculous...."  After he explained the situation, he listened to the other's own explanation.  His eyes widened.  " _What_?  ...  You mean to tell me that you really--?  ...  But it'll take you _five hours_.  ...  Axel Hayes, that child owns your soul.  This cannot be good for you."  He sighed.  "Yes, very well."

 

After hanging up, he went to knock on Xion's bedroom door.

 

"Go away!" she screamed.

 

"Oh.  I suppose you don't want me to let you go out, then."

 

There was a mad scramble from behind the door, which was then flung open to reveal Xion's tear-streaked, frazzled expression.  "You...you're...letting me go?"

 

"Put your shoes on and wait for me by the front door."

 

"Y-You're coming with me?" she realized in astonishment.

 

"Of course I am, you're my responsibility right now.  I'm not going to let any shadow monster get even close to my sister.  ...  Don't just stand there gawking at me, hurry up.  You're costing me a great deal of time and inconvenience."

 

She flung her arms around him.  "Thank you," she whispered.

 

"Don't hug me."

 

"Why not?" she demanded.

 

"For one thing, I hardly warrant such affection from you."  He stooped to try to pry her off, so that his hair brushed against her face.

 

"You're my brother.  I can hug you if I want.  I can kiss you, too."

 

"Don't--" he started to exclaim, too late to avoid the kiss she smacked on his nose.  "Ugh."

 

By the time he had saved the applications, fetched a few things he would need, and was putting his shoes on, Xion was nearly dancing with impatience.  "Saïx, hurry up, it's almost sunset!"

 

"Don't rush me."

 

"If I hadn't had to wait for you, I could've been there by now!"

 

"Stop exaggerating.  And anyway, it's not safe.  Stop fretting, you'll see Roxas soon enough."

 

She stared at him.  "I thought you said he wouldn't come because he lives a million miles away."

 

Saïx gazed at her for a moment.  "He promised he would come."

 

"But you said sometimes people break promises!"

 

"Maybe he won't.  Let's give him a chance."

 

She burst into tears.  "You're so confusing!"

 

"So are you," he grumbled.  Uncomfortably, he laid a hand on her head after a moment.  "Stop crying."

 

"What if he doesn't come?  What if he doesn't come...?"

 

"Then I'll buy you some ice cream and you can talk to him on the phone and make the best of it, now hush.  You don't even have any reason to cry yet."

 

She sniffled.  "That's true.  Saïx, I miss him.  I really miss him a lot."

 

"Xion...."  Saïx sighed and leaned down to brush the tears away from her cheeks.  "I am not impressed by your lack of faith.  Do you honestly believe that distance and a broken promise can sever the bond between you and your friend so easily?"

 

"...Me and Roxas will be friends no matter what," she whispered.  "Forever."

 

"That's what I thought.  Stop acting like this is the end of the world, and get in the car."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Roxas was in tears.  "I messed up.  She'll hate me.  She won't want to be my friend anymore.  I broke my promise."

 

"Roxas, we're _ten minutes away_ ," Axel said in exasperation.  "Stop acting like it's the end of the world."

 

"But we said sunset!  It's dark now!"

 

"Roxas, trust me, she is not going to obsess over the details."

 

Still, as soon as Axel stopped the car, his brother hurled himself out and ran for the clock tower.  Rolling his eyes a little, Axel climbed out and stretched.  "Whew!  Five hours of driving with a spazzy kid and no snacks and no good music - I never want to do that _ever again_."

 

"There's plenty of pizza left, if you want it," a voice called out.

 

Axel broke into a grin and jogged over to where his best friend was sitting on the station steps with a book beside a box of half-eaten pizza.

 

"You had it delivered here?"

 

"Xion hadn't eaten supper yet.  I couldn't think of any better way to feed her."

 

"Works for me, man; I'm _starving_."  He inhaled two or three slices in what felt like as many seconds, then looked up to find Saïx gazing at him in silent disgust.  "What?"

 

"...I've seen four-year-olds eat tidier than that."

 

Axel laughed and swiped tomato sauce off his chin.  "If you're talking about Zexion, he doesn't count.  That kid's a born neat freak."

 

Saïx shook his head and leaned back, bracing his hands against the steps.  "So the drive was rough?"

 

"Oh, _man_ , understatement of the week."

 

"I find it difficult to imagine that your parents would condone such a trip on the very evening before school starts."

 

Axel laughed sheepishly.  "Um, they kinda didn't.  I'm gonna be in so much friggin' trouble when I get home...that is, if I don't sleep through their ranting.  It's probably gonna be 2:00 in the morning by the time we get back."

 

Saïx shook his head.  "I told you this soul-owning business was bad for you."

 

"But I can't help iiiiiit!  They look at me with their big blue eyes and I just, my heart, it's like - _mrgh_."

 

"You're pathetic."

 

"Man, I _was_ gonna say 'It's good to see you again,' but now I think I won't, hah."

 

"Childish as ever, I see.  In contrast, I maturely confess that I am glad to see you as well."

 

"Maybe we should start our own little annual reunion thing, too."

 

"Sacred moon, they're not going to do this _again_ , are they?"

 

Axel laughed.  "Why should you care?  You're not the one who's gonna have to drive five hours back to Twilight Town every year to make it happen."

 

"Axel, if Roxas burst into tears and made puppy eyes at you and asked you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

 

"Roxas is never gonna ask me to jump off a cliff!"

 

" _If_ he did.  Theoretically."

 

"I...I dunno, I...I mean, he'd never...I guess n--"

 

"Axel!  This is not a question you're supposed to need to _think_ about!"

 

"Oh.  Well, yeah, I knew that."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

It was dark, and cold.  Xion squeezed her arms tighter around her knees and tried to keep the tears from spilling out down her cheeks.  She had been waiting...waiting and waiting....  The sky had gone darker and darker, fading slowly but steadily to orange to red to navy to black, and now the stars were out and he _wasn't coming_.

 

She wondered yet again, the anxiety seeming to drive through her chest, if maybe Roxas had been there, but she'd been late and he left.  She hadn't been able to get here _right_ at sunset, thanks to stupid Saïx.  But she'd finally gone down and asked Saïx and he said of _course_ Roxas hadn't come just to leave again as soon as the lower rim of the sun touched the horizon, that was ridiculous.  And she'd said How do you know? and he'd said I just do and then he made her eat pizza even though she wasn't hungry.  She thought she was going to be sick.

 

"Roxas," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."  If only she'd tried to leave a little earlier...if only she'd been more careful for Saïx not to hear her--

 

"Xion!"

 

" _Roxas_!" she screamed before even turning around.  For a second, as she scrambled to get to her feet, she wondered if she'd only imagined his voice; but no, he really was here, barreling around the corner.  She rushed to him and flung herself at him and burst into tears as his arms came around her and hugged her tightly.  "I thought you weren't coming!" she wailed.  "I thought you weren't coming...."

 

"Xion, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I tried to come but I was stupid and I didn't know I couldn't ride my bike here and I got really tired and then Axel was _late_ and I tried to get here at sunset but I messed up, I'm really sorry, please don't cry...please...."

 

It wasn't until they discovered what had become of the ice cream bars each of them had brought that they burst into laughter and their spirits lifted:  each bag was fat with completely liquefied ice cream, the wooden sticks floating leisurely within; Roxas's package wasn't even the least bit cold anymore.

 

"Should we still eat them?" Xion asked dubiously.  "Well...drink them?"

 

Roxas shrugged.  "We promised we would, didn't we?"

 

Drinking the melted ice cream was a little gross, but it didn't matter.  The truly sweet part was getting to sit next to her best friend in the entire world, watching the stars and talking; didn't matter about what, as long as she got to bask in the warmth of his voice and his friendship.

 

_'I wish we could stay like this forever.'_

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

It was easier when she didn't need adult supervision.

 

Xion made her way up to the top of the clock tower, her steps reluctant.  Hope and resignation seemed to war in her chest.  _'He's not coming,'_ she told herself firmly.  _'Stop trying to get your hopes up.'_

 

Although she and Roxas had been faithful to meet each other every year at the close of summer all throughout junior high school, they were older now and had, unfortunately, drifted farther apart than she'd ever thought they would.  Roxas had not been able to make it to Twilight Town for the start of their first year of high school, and last year he simply had not showed up, nor left any messages.

 

 _'This is the last time, Xi,'_ she told herself.  _'Look at the stars and be lonely and say goodbye.  Then you can move on.  You'll see him around, but this whole meet-on-the-clock-tower thing is for kids.'_   She rounded the corner - and froze.

 

He was so big.  Well, tall, at least; still fairly slim, but with muscles in his arms and beneath his shirt (since when had he started wearing tight-fitting shirts, anyway?) that were definitely more impressive than they'd used to be.  That wild hair of his was gone, tamed into a short crop that she rather wanted to scrub her fingers through.

 

His big blue eyes, though, when he looked at her, were exactly the same....

 

"Xion!"  He leaped up and ran to her, beaming.  "You came!"

 

"So did you!" she exclaimed, surprised and delighted.

 

"I...I forgot about last year, I think," he said questioningly.

 

"Yeah, you did."

 

He fidgeted guiltily.  "I'm sorry, Xi...."

 

She slapped a hand across his butt, making him yelp, then wrapped her arms around his chest in a tight hug.  "I'm glad you're here now.  I missed you."

 

"I missed you, too," he said softly, bringing his arms up to return the hug.  "I didn't realize how much until now."

 

"Took me for granted, huh."

 

"No!"  Then he paused.  "Well...yeah.  I guess so.  I'm sorry, Xi."

 

She felt him hesitate, and then, to her surprise, he leaned down and smacked his lips against hers in a quick, slightly off-center kiss.

 

There was a long pause.

 

"Ummm," he finally said in embarrassment.

 

"Can we...not do that again?" she asked awkwardly, and he gave a sheepish laugh and said, "Yeah.  Sorry.  ...I just thought--"

 

"I dunno--"

 

"Yeah."

 

They smiled at each other again, cheeks slightly pink.  Then he hugged her again in a brotherly way and she affectionately patted her hand across his cropped head, and the balance between them seemed to settle again.

 

"Roxas?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I didn't bring any ice cream," she confessed.  It was worse eating ice cream alone than it was eating none.

 

"That's okay, I brought two."

 

"Really?" she gasped.

 

He grinned and handed her a bar, only just a little melted.

 

"Yay!"

 

"My treat, since I messed up last year."

 

"Oh, good, I can forgive you now," she teased.

 

"I'm sorryyyyy!"

 

"Don't worry, it's okay now.  Really."  They went to sit on the ledge and eat their ice cream and talk until long past nightfall, just as they would for years to come.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  This was the fic I came up with Xion's middle name for, since she doesn't have one in the Stepsibsverse.  (I use Acerbi as a surname when she and Sai are siblings, but not when they're unrelated.)  Mya is the best I could get from "Myosotis" (Forget-me-not flowers).


	34. Bound by Fire omake: Saïx and Jasmine

**_Bound by Fire_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic series by Raberba girl**

**Omake - Saïx and Jasmine (rough draft)**

 

Summary:  <strike>Axel's little brother gets engaged.</strike>

 

A/N:  Modern AU.

 

o.o.o

 

They thought it was a fight at first, the sudden commotion by the fountain and the way everyone started swarming over there.  "Axel," Saïx warned.

 

"I just wanna look!"

 

"With your track record, you'll end up in the principal's office, too."

 

"I wouldn't have punched that guy if he hadn't said anything about Demyx!"

 

"Which you would not have heard if you hadn't been running over to see what was going on in the first place."

 

"But this time I--"

 

The reactions of the crowd were a little odd.  Puzzled laughter, excited whispering that was more confused or incredulous than gleeful, some kids even wandering away in disinterest.

 

"It's not a fight," Axel suddenly said.

 

"Ax--"

 

Too late, the redhead had already taken off.  Saïx sighed and got up to follow him.

 

The teachers had gotten there by this time, Ms. Taft staring, a little wide-eyed, as The Girl raged imperiously at a taken aback Mr. Klein.

 

Saïx thought of her capitalized like that at first, she was so...distinctive.  Soaking wet, for one thing, like someone had dumped her thoroughly in the fountain she was still standing in.  Thick raven-black hair hanging past her waist; turquoise pants made of a fabric that would probably billow when dry but clung sheerly to her legs and left little to the imagination when wet; a matching top that could not _possibly_ comply with any school's dress code; and gorgeous almond-brown skin, marred only by gooseflesh.  She was shivering.

 

And speaking what sounded like gibberish to Axel, though Saïx could make some sense of it.  He stepped forward and said in (what he hoped was) the same language, as soon as she paused again to draw breath, _"They are only trying to help."_

 

She stared at him, abruptly silent.

 

"You can understand her?" Mr. Klein said in surprise.

 

"A little.  She's speaking Agrabahti, I think."

 

"Someone go get Mrs. Darzi," Ms. Taft ordered.  A couple of excitedly gossiping girls trotted off in response.

 

Saïx shrugged out of his uniform jacket and stepped up to lay it over the girl's shoulders, but she moved back and raised her hand again in an aggressive warning gesture.  _"Don't touch me."_

 

 _"Why not?"_ he asked.

 

She gave him a long, slightly disbelieving look.  _"Unless you are female."_

 

Axel laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.  "What'd she say?"

 

Saïx realized that his face had colored.  "...Essentially, she called me a girl," he said dryly.

 

"Hah!  I _told_ you you should get a haircut."

 

Saïx shook his head.  _"Please take the coat."_

 

 _"_ You _were wearing it,"_ she exclaimed, as if he had gravely insulted her.

 

 _"I'm clean,"_ he said, trying to stay patient.

 

 _"You're a_ man _, and perhaps a fool as well,"_ she said hotly.

 

He stared at her.  She seemed genuinely affronted, or else she was a fantastic actor.  It was almost like she really was from some country, social class, and era that had different rules of propriety.

 

His Agrabahti teacher arrived around then, immediately engaging the strange girl in a flurry of conversation almost too quick for Saïx to understand.  He was barely able to keep up, much less translate for the insistent Axel.

 

The girl, whose name turned out to be the Agrabahti word for "jasmine," was apparently stark raving mad.  She claimed she was a princess, kept asking for her palace and her father, and refused to answer when they tried to find out her phone number and address, or even the name of said father (whom she claimed was the sultan).  She would not let any males touch her, spent quite longer than necessary in the girls' locker room, and came out with dry hair, clad in a P.E. uniform, and going on about the land of fairies.

 

Axel whistled appreciatively.  "Man.  Even in those ugly gym shorts, she's still hot."

 

"Shut up."  Saïx was pretty sure that it was genuine (and growing) distress beneath all the girl's arrogance and nonsense.

 

They were all gathered in the front office now - Saïx had not been sent back to class since, as Mrs. Darzi's best student, he was potentially useful, and no one had thought to send Axel away yet.  Mrs. Darzi actually had a class right now, and even though someone else was covering for her, she was clearly unhappy.  "I am sorry," she finally apologized, "but I go teach.  Saïx, he help you, he good boy."

 

"Teacher's pet," Axel smirked, earning a kick in the ankle.

 

"Saïx," the principal said unhappily once Mrs. Darzi had left, "tell this young lady that if she does not start giving us some solid information soon, we're going to have to call the police.  She's not even enrolled here.

 

 _"Your Highness,"_ Saïx sighed.  She had nearly bitten his head off correcting his manner of address earlier.  _"Please cooperate and answer the questions properly, or the police will come for you."_

 

 _"You can't frighten me with your...with your 'police,'"_ she said, the word sounding uncertain on her tongue.

 

_"...Do you know what 'police' means?"_

 

She gave him a haughty glare.

 

 _"When people break the law where you come from,"_ he said slowly, _"who punishes them?"_

 

Her face paled.

 

Funny how it hadn't until now, when he'd explained what he suspected was unfamiliar vocabulary.  _'Where is she_ from _?!'_ he thought in amazement.

 

_"M-My father will never stand for this.  If he finds that you've hurt me, he'll have all your heads."_

 

Saïx considered a moment.  "What does your home look like?" he tried.

 

He eventually coaxed a picture from her of a vast white palace shining in the desert sun, empty rooms and balconies and courtyards stretching out for the sake of sheer luxury of space, a beloved tiger _"with eyes very much like yours,"_ she finished, gazing curiously.  _"I just noticed that."_

 

"...Right."  He turned back to the principal.  Either this beautiful, bizarre girl was mentally unstable and in need of sensitive care, or something was very, very wrong on what was possibly on the level of science fiction.  Either way, Saïx did not want to get the police involved.  "...She described how to get back to the institution where she lives, but I don't trust her to get there safely on her own.  I'd like to escort her."

 

"Well...."  Being an Honors student with no marks on his discipline record definitely came in handy for Saïx sometimes.  "All right."  The principal finally noticed Axel.  "What are you still doing here?"

 

Axel raised his hands.  "Just helpin' out.  You go on, Sai; I oughta get to class."

 

Saïx watched him saunter out, not pointing out aloud that Axel had never actually stated he was going to do what he should be doing.  Saïx turned to Jasmine instead.  _"We cannot stay here anymore, Your Highness.  I beg that you allow me to lead you somewhere safe."_

 

He found that he was holding his breath as he submitted to her scrutiny and waited for her to reply.  Then he expelled it in a relieved rush when she decided, _"You please me.  I will accompany you."_

_"Thank you."_

 

Sure enough, Axel met them down the street from campus.

 

_"This one does not please me.  His hair is an obnoxious color."_

 

"She doesn't like your hair," Saïx relayed with a smirk.

 

"Hey, I have awesome hair.  She does, too, actually."  Axel reached out as if he was a fascinated small child, but Saïx quickly moved to block him.

 

"Don't touch her.  She is under the impression that she is royalty, hence she considers the touch of most males to be a grave insult."

 

" _Seriously_?"

 

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Jasmine demanded.

 

_"How to not offend you.  Your Highness--"_

 

 _"You're so brave,"_ she said.  She was walking on the grass, as close to the fence as she could get, eyes fixed on the street.  He realized belatedly that she was flinching every time a car passed by.  _"How tame are those beasts?"_

_"...They are not animals, they are--"_   What was the word for 'vehicle'?  _"--wagons.  People are driving them."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Look."_   They had reached the intersection, and he pointed at the car approaching the stop sign.  _"In the front, behind the glass."_

_"...Ohhh...."_   She watched intently until the car was out of sight.  _"They are very skilled."_

 

"Does she not know what cars are?" Axel said incredulously.  "What, she's been living under a rock all this time?"

 

 _"Jasmine,"_ Saïx asked.  _"How did you come to this place?"_

_"I can't remember.  Just that I fell in the fountain, and when I climbed out again, I was here in the land of the fae."_

_"Do you have any idea how to get home?"_

_"You would be the one to know, not me."_

"Hmm."

 

"'Sup?" Axel asked.

 

"...I think she's clinically insane."

 

Axel studied him.  "No, you don't."

 

"What?"

 

"You think you know what's up with her, but you don't like it, so you're lying to make yourself feel better."

 

"Stop reading my mind," Saïx grumbled uneasily.

 

"So what's her deal?"

 

"...She is _not_ a time traveler.  She belongs in an institution where trained professionals can properly care for her."

 

"She's a _time traveler_?!"

 

"I _didn't say that_ ," Saïx wailed.

 

_"What spells are you casting?"_

_"We're not doing magic, we're just talking.  Your Highness, my home is very small and humble, but it is the only place I can think of where you will be safe.  Please...."_

_"Very well."_   Yet she was still shocked at just _how_ much smaller the house was than her own home.  _"What do you mean there's not anymore?!"_

 

He sighed and explained again.  _"That is where we cook and eat, that hallway there leads to where we bathe and sleep, beyond that door is where our wagons stay, and these two rooms are for everything else.  The grass inside the fence is ours, too.  There's no more."_

_"No!  This is a_ closet _!"_

 

It was Axel's idea to feed her junk food to get her to calm down.  The potato chips made her grimace, but the taste of dark chocolate was savored as she closed her eyes and held it on her tongue.  She also seemed coolly impressed by the refrigerator, stove, television, and indoor plumbing, as if the 'magic' made up for the lack of space.

 

"Man, time travelers are supposed to be more blown away by our l33t technology than this," Axel pouted.  "It's no fun when she plays it cool."

 

"She's a princess.  She'll lose face if she lets herself look awed about anything."

 

Having a royal guest was inconvenient but interesting.  Jasmine changed into some of Mrs. Acerbi's clothes and then made Saïx explain how everything in the universe (so it felt) worked, all while seeming to expect him to wait on her hand and foot.  Axel left at one point to pick up his younger brother from school, and returned with both said brother and Saïx's own younger sibling.

 

"Sai-Sai!  I didn't have to ride the bus today!" Xion crowed, glomping him.

 

"Why not?"  Saïx frowned at Axel, who shrugged.

 

"Well, I was coming back anyway, figured I might as well."

 

"Is this the princess?" Xion asked interestedly.

 

"Her name is Jasmine, and she doesn't speak English.  Leave her alone."

 

 _"Who is the little girl?"_ Jasmine asked.

 

_"My sister, Xion.  She is insufferable, so please don't encourage her."_

 

Jasmine held out her arms and Xion flew into them to be cuddled, leaving Saïx rolling his eyes.

 

"Is she your girlfriend?" Roxas asked.

 

" _No_ , she's not."

 

"She's pretty."

 

Axel quickly stopped Roxas from reaching out.  "She doesn't like boys, Rox."

 

The five-year-old's eyes lit up.  "She doesn't?"  He reached out again and poked her.

 

" _Roxas_!" Axel burst out.  Obviously laughing, which was useless.

 

 _"He laid a hand on me!"_ Jasmine cried indignantly.

 

"Is that a secret Princess Language?" Xion asked.

 

_"Your Highness, he meant no harm, he's only a child."_

_"I have been sullied!"_

 

"You're _fine_ ," Saïx grumbled in English.

 

Roxas laughed and went to poke her again.

 

 _"I will never forgive you,"_ Jasmine hissed, though she made no resistance this time.

 

" _Roxas_ , I told you, keep your cooties to yourself."

 

"I don't have cooties!  Only girls have cooties!"

 

"We do not," Xion protested.

 

Roxas wrapped his arms around Jasmine's neck and stuck his tongue out at both his brother and his best friend.

 

 _"You don't seem to mind his touch now,"_ Saïx observed.

 

 _"Well, of course my lord may do as he pleases with me,"_ she said bitterly.

 

_"...Your lord?"_

 

_"My new betrothed, though I doubt the insolent peasant will be allowed to live until our wedding day."_

_'Sacred moon,'_ Saïx realized.  "Roxas, I _told_ you to leave her alone.  Now you have to marry her."

 

"EW!" Roxas shrieked, fleeing into the kitchen.

 

" _That's_ why she didn't want any dudes to touch her?" Axel said incredulously.

 

"Roxas and the princess are gonna get married?" Xion said with shining eyes.  "Can I be a bridesmaid?"

 

"Sure!"

 

"They are _not_ getting married, it's a misunderstanding."

 

"But...!"

 

"C'mon, Xi, let's go see if there's ice cream in the freezer," Axel said, and the two of them wandered off to join Roxas in the kitchen.

 

Saïx sighed and turned back to the princess.  _"Jasmine.  We do things differently in this place.  No one is forced to marry when they don't want to.  Roxas is only a misbehaving child, he did not mean to disrespect you or lay a claim on you."_

 

She was staring at him.  _"Women in this land choose their husbands?"_

 

_"Yes.  Both men and women are allowed to choose.  They can choose to not marry, also."_

 

Now the princess's eyes were the ones shining.  _"I don't want to marry that boy."_

_"Certainly not."_

_"I don't want to marry Prince Adil, either, or Prince Haidar, or Prince Ilham, or Prince--"_

_"Then don't.  You are not just a prize to be won, you are a human being with a human being's dignity."_

 

She reached out very hesitantly.  Then, to Saïx's astonishment, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, _"I don't want to marry you, either."_

 

He knew it was not an insult.  _"Although I value your company, I am in agreement with you."_

_"...This feels nice."_

 

Even more hesitantly, he raised his own arms to hug her back.

 

To Xion's great disappointment, the princess disappeared later in the evening, when Saïx's concerned mother opened the bathroom door during Jasmine's overly long bath to find the tub overflowing and the girl gone without a trace.  Well, except her clothes.  Xion used them to play dress-up with when she got older and they fit her better.  Saïx would sometimes feel the silky fabric sliding between his fingers, and remember the girl whose final smile was one of the most memorable gifts he had ever received.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  I wasn't able to work **the backstory** in.  Back in canonish _Aladdin_ , before the time of the movie, Jasmine comes across Jafar doing some sorcerous experimentation and accidentally gets caught up in it, time traveling to Sai & Axel's modern AU.  While bathing in that world, she falls through the portal again or however it works, and ends up back home (Rajah finds her in the courtyard fountain late at night, there's no one else around).  She doesn't have any real memories of the whole thing, just a vague uneasiness about what Jafar's been up to.  The idea of being transported between worlds via water is from an anime I don't want to name. *sweatdrop*

 

So anyway, it occurred to me that Jasmine's feminism in the movie is pretty odd considering the setting, even taking into account how shockingly indulgent her father is for his circumstances.  I don't think it's realistic for a woman in that time period and in that sort of society to be so outspoken about the "I am not chattel!" thing, and ESPECIALLY for everyone else around her to _go along_ with it.  She had three adult males cringing sheepishly in one scene!  In the context of a modern Disney movie, it's humorous and admirable (and make no mistake, I support Jasmine's stance whole-heartedly); but again, not realistic at all.  This story isn't a full remedy or anything, but I was just trying to play around with ideas to try to make it even a _little_ more plausible.


	35. This Kind of Love: Ven & Naminé

**_This Kind of Love_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic series by Raberba girl**

**Ven & Naminé (rough draft)**

 

_For Ventus/Naminé Day, 25 September 2013_

 

Summary:  Naminé can't forget her first friend, and now, her loyalty to him could even be a matter of life or death.

 

o.o.o

 

Her mother had been dead for as long as she could remember, she almost never saw her father, and the maid was too busy with housework to do more than feed her occasionally and make sure she was in bed before her father came home.  Maybe that was why it took so long for Naminé to learn that the Waywards were to be feared and hated, why Ven was long gone before she was old enough to know better.

 

Back then, when she was still so small and lonely, she didn't know anything about Waywards, or that they weren't human just because they looked it.  The hand he'd stretched out to her, when she'd been on the ground crying with the taste of blood still in her mouth, had seemed so warm and inviting and beautiful.

 

 _He_ was beautiful.  Secretly, she thought so even now.  She remembered him sometimes, when she lay awake at night with her body too exhausted to move but her mind too restless to sleep, and he was still beautiful in her memory, even now that she knew what he was.  Of course she wouldn't ever dare tell anyone this.  To express even a hint of admiration for a _Wayward_?  At best, the other girls would shun her and make her life miserable; more likely, she'd be beaten, maybe even thrown out on the streets to starve to death, for being unpatriotic - a traitor.  She couldn't breathe a word of this to anyone.  _'Why can't I hate you?'_ she thought at the Ven in her memory.  _'I know I should, but I can't.'_

 

He'd seemed so big then.  She knew now that he couldn't have been more than twelve years old, but to a four-year-old little girl, he'd towered over her.  He'd seemed so self-assured, with that constant smile of his that felt like it could reach even the darkest corners of her tiny dim world and light them up.  He'd never once spoken an unkind word to her.

 

In her mind, she could hear the very first words he'd ever said to her.  "I bet you'll feel better if you have some ice cream."

 

She'd stared at him, having only the vaguest idea what he meant.  "That...that blue stuff they ate at Selphie's birthday party?"  She hadn't been invited, since it was before Selphie even knew who she was.  Naminé had simply watched between two slats of the fence.

 

"Uh...well, it's blue, anyway.  The sea-salt is."

 

He'd handed her a bar of it, and the first taste had been heaven.  She'd sat beside him and eaten her ice cream as slowly as possible, savoring it to the last drop.

 

His smile, as he watched her, had been affectionate.  "What's your name, anyway?"

"Naminé."

 

"Naminé...like the ocean waves....  Do you live around here?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I bet you have a big fancy house with lots of windows and glass in every single one of them."

She'd cocked her head, confused at the longing tone of his voice.  "I don't like it.  It's too big, and there's no one to play with, and it's dark.  I like outside better, with the sun.  Except the other kids are out here, too, and I don't like them...."

"...Do they hit you like that very often?"

 

She shrugged.  "Whenever the boys catch me.  They're scary.  But I hate the girls more."  With their cruel words and cruel smiles and cruel laughter....  At least the boys would leave her alone after they'd made her bleed.  The girls might never touch her, but they also wouldn't stop speaking until her heart was torn in pieces.

 

"...Come on, Naminé."  He'd hopped off the ledge and held out his hand to her again.  Already trusting, she'd laid her hand in his willingly.  "I'll show you where _I_ live."

 

It had scared her a little, all the rundown old buildings, and the animals wandering around wherever they wanted, but Naminé forgot to be uneasy as soon as they were joined by the other children.  They were so different...Sora, Kairi, Riku, so friendly and kind.  Even Vanitas, Ven's twin brother, with his scary eyes and scary grin, had gentle hands when it was his turn to be her partner.

 

Every day after that, she'd awakened early and eagerly trotted down to the park and would wait until Ven would come for her.  He always did - sometimes with ice cream and sometimes not, but she was just as happy to see him either way.  They'd hold hands as they walked together, and he seemed to be as fascinated by her life, so alien to his own, as she was by his.

 

"There's an _entire library_ in your _house_?!"

 

She'd stared at him in surprise.  That room was so boring and quiet, and the dust made her sneeze.  "You like books?"

 

"I've only seen three books in my entire life, and I've read them more times than I can count."

 

"...Maybe I can bring you a book from Papa's library," she'd offered, but he had only laughed.

 

"Heh...I don't think that'd be such a good idea, Nami-chan...."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Well, are you planning to _tell_ him that you want to borrow books to lend to us?"

 

She'd immediately tensed.  "N-No...do you think he'd notice?"

 

"We'd better not risk it."

 

Then they would play tag and hide-and-seek and follow-the-leader and treasure hunt and all sorts of games, and sometimes she wouldn't even go home for lunch, she'd just troop into the house of whatever mother called for them and eat along with the other children.  Those weeks in the Wayward ghetto had been the best in her life.

 

Then her father had found out.  She'd been confined to her room for a week, and had thought she would go crazy before the end of it.  She'd filled notebook after notebook with drawings, desperate to escape in her mind even if she couldn't escape the room itself.  When her punishment was finally over, she thought she would go crazy again, wanting desperately to return to her friends but unable to disobey her father, sometimes crying in the front yard for hours.  It was not until years later that she realized she had been waiting all that time for Ven to come for her, and it was even longer before she understood that he hadn't come because he _couldn't_.

 

It had been Vanitas who'd come.  Knocking on her window, scaring her half to death in the middle of the night....  Yet despite the way his eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness, she'd run to open the window for him.

 

"Get me food," he'd ordered.  "Medicine, rope, clothes.  _Hurry up_."

 

She hadn't dared disobey.  At the very end, as she was watching him pack everything into the bag she'd also brought, she had plucked up all her courage to ask, "Where...where is Ven?"

 

"Gone," Vanitas had snarled.  "Shipped off to fight for _them_."

 

"Who's...who's 'them'?"

 

He'd paused.  He'd stared at her for a long time.  Then he'd grinned one of those slow, scary grins and said, "People like your dad.  People who'll force my brother to fight their battles for them and shed his blood for them and probably die for them, at the same time they're beating and starving his family.  I'm the only one who escaped.  I'll probably never see my brother or our family and friends again.  But I'm gonna make sure that _we_ have the last word."  He'd touched her then, and she'd shivered as he slowly ran his fingers through her golden hair, his eyes sizing her up as if he meant to eat her.  But then he'd turned away.  "Hmph.  They don't care enough about you to make it worthwhile.  You're lucky, Naminé."

 

"I miss Ven," she'd whispered.

 

Vanitas didn't answer.  Then he was gone, too.

 

When she was old enough, she started going to school, and she made friends.  She never forgot her old friends, but they faded into the back of her mind, covered over with everything she had to worry about in her new life.  She began to hear the whispers, about Waywards, about people who weren't people, about war, about everything in the world beyond the tiny one that was all she'd ever known before.  She began connecting those ugly whispers to her memories, slowly realizing with horror that she'd befriended monsters.  _'No wonder Father shut me away.  I could have died.'_   Yet...they had seemed so kind, even Vanitas at times...why did her memories never seem to fit?  It was as if it had all been a dream.

 

_'Ven....'_

 

At age eleven, she entered junior high school and was deemed old enough to walk without an escort.  She was told not to stop along the way; she dutifully walked with groups of friends almost every day; she could never quite take for granted the soldiers on every street corner, whom everyone said were keeping them safe during these dangerous years.  She also...couldn't fully dismiss those memories.  Of free laughter ringing among badly-paved streets, friendly dogs licking her hands, friends with sparkling eyes constantly at her side, flowers brightening the crooked buildings, simple but delicious food eaten around worn tables, shoulder-to-shoulder with people she'd loved, people who'd laughed the whole time and talked over each other and turned shouts into jokes even when they argued, people she had started thinking of as family.

 

_'It doesn't make sense.  They weren't monsters.  They had to have been, but they couldn't be.  They were so...human.'_

 

When she was twelve, she couldn't take it anymore.  She walked home alone, took a detour, retraced paths she thought she'd forgotten, returned to what she had thought of back then as her second home.

 

She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it certainly wasn't this.  It had been a ghetto before; now it was little more than a garbage heap.  Buildings literally falling apart and long abandoned, debris choking the streets.  She saw people, but they weren't anything like either the Waywards or the townspeople - simply vagabonds taking refuge in a ghost town.  They saw her, with her gleaming soft hair and smartly pressed school uniform and her bag containing education and money, and they'd begun shambling toward her like animals scenting prey.  She'd turned and run, and she'd never gone back.

 

Now she was all grown up, and her life, just like those of all the other young people in this city, was on hold.  The university had been bombed four months ago, not that any of them would have been able to enroll in the first place.  Their country needed them.  Long hours working in the factories; hands scabbed and callused; locked into the dormitories at night; snatching a few hours of sleep before starting it all over again the next day.  Naminé hadn't sketched anything in months.  Even if she could find a spare napkin and a piece of graphite to use, it would have done little good - she was too tired.

 

"Ven," she found herself whispering in the dark, "I miss you."

 

More and more, she began to pay attention to the things taking shape in her hands.  _'These are weapons,'_ she thought, looking at the pointed end of the one she was currently constructing.  _'Someday soon, someone somewhere, maybe a twelve- or thirteen-year-old boy forced to fight for people who hate him, is going to hold this in his own hands, and he's going to fire it, and whoever he aims at is going to die.  And he's going to do it over and over and over again, and maybe eventually, in the next few months even,_ he'll _be the one to die.'_   She felt cold as she looked at it.  _'I'm holding death in my hands.  I'm making it.  Because of me, people will die - people have already died.  They're dying right now.  Because of me.'_

 

"Get your head out of the clouds!" her supervisor snapped at her.  "Back to work."

 

Naminé tried.  But her hands shook now, and she couldn't get the pieces to fit together.

 

The next two days were a blur, in which she felt like she'd never truly woken up from her nightmares.  Then she really did fall ill, and she knew she'd have only a day in bed to recover before they deemed her useless and threw her out.  _"Ven...."_   She wasn't sure whether she spoke his name aloud or only in her dreams.

 

She awakened suddenly in the middle of the night, covered in sweat from the broken fever, so caught up in the dream that her fingers were twitching.  She stumbled out of bed and over to where the supervisor's clipboard hung by the door, and she flipped over a blank timesheet and sketched frantically.

 

It was Ven, as she'd known it would be.  Ven's image gazing up at her from the paper with sad, weary, almost accusing eyes; Ven with a dying flame where his heart should be.  "Tell me where you are," she whispered, "and I'll come find you."  She simply couldn't bring herself to believe that he was a monster, and she no longer had even the slightest desire to.  And if Ven really _wasn't_ human, she didn't care anymore - she'd rather be a monster with him than turn her back on him.  She'd rather starve on the streets than keep making weapons that killed people.

 

When she awakened again, she was confused - the sun was shining brightly, it was long past dawn, yet there were still women asleep in some of the beds.  The door was open, and the hall outside was deathly quiet.  Naminé made sure that the drawing of Ven was still tucked safely in her pocket, then she went to investigate.

 

It seemed like everyone who was awake was gathered silently around the little television in the supervisor's office.  Naminé approached the edge of the crowd and tried to peer over their shoulders - and received a jolt when she saw Vanitas on the screen, head raised proudly, eyes practically burning as he spoke.  _"--so don't think you can get complacent.  As I speak, my agent is somewhere in your midst, testing you, deciding whether or not you are worthy of mercy...."_

 

"What's happening?" Naminé whispered to Selphie, who was closest.

 

"War's about to be over," Selphie whispered back breathlessly.

 

" _Really_?!"

 

"One way or the other.  We finally figured out why they've been so quiet lately - they're ready to blow us up.  All of us, poof, one shot.  I don't know what that cute creep is going on about 'testing' us, but either we strike first or they do, and I'm betting it'll all be over by this weekend."  She smiled helplessly.  "It was good knowing you, Naminé.  I wish we'd gotten to be friends - _real_ friends, not just fellow factory prisoners."

 

"...Will you cover for me?" Naminé asked, calling in one of the many favors Selphie owed her.

 

Selphie gasped.  "Of course!  But where are you--?"

 

"I knew Vanitas.  When I was younger."

 

"You _what_ \--?!"

 

"He really will kill us all if they hurt his brother."  _'I almost hope he does._ Almost _.  But there's something I hope even more.'_   "I have to go, Selphie."

 

"I'll cover for you as long as I can!"

 

Naminé spared only just enough time to shower quickly and dress in her uniform, so that she wouldn't look out of place.  She picked up a basket as if taking it to one of the outbuildings, and held her breath when she passed the guards.  But they were whispering eagerly together about the news, the end of the war, the possible doom that hung over all their heads; then Naminé was on the path just outside the fence - free.  She set down the basket and ran.

 

Where to, though?  It was quite possible that Vanitas was broadcasting from somewhere she had no hope of reaching.  "Vanitas, where are you...?"  She took out the drawing as if it was some sort of map.  Ven's sad eyes, that dying flame that made her chest tighten with fear, his face so clear in her mind even though she hadn't seen him since she was four years old--

 

The wind snatched the paper out of her hands.  With a choking cry, Naminé ran to catch it, but it always stayed just out of her reach, the wind sweeping it past her grasping fingers every time.  "Come back...come _back_...."

 

When she finally caught hold of it, it was at the crossroads she used to pass every day coming home from school.  Naminé swallowed hard and continued on, toward the grand old house where she'd used to live, the house that was now an arms storehouse.  _'It couldn't be...all that way--'_   Again, she ran, more purposefully this time.

 

She stopped in front of the old house, but just as she was wondering how much trouble she would get in for trespassing, the wind stole her drawing again.  Once, more, she chased after it; once, more, she caught it, and saw that she was now heading toward the old ghetto.  She ran on, her destination now clear.

 

This time, she dropped the paper herself - when she saw him, her fingers had grown too weak keep holding on.  He stood among the unfamiliar new structures with a man's height and a soldier's physique, unrecognizable from the back except for that wild tangle of honey-brown hair.  His clothes were torn in places, and there was a little bit of dried blood on them, as if he'd gotten in a fight.  "Ven," she whispered.

 

The breeze tossed the drawing at him, where it caught on his right shoulder - a shoulder that extended down into a well-muscled arm, and ended abruptly below the elbow.  Slowly, he reached with his left hand to grasp the paper, smoothed it out, stared at his own face mirrored back at him.

 

"Ven," Naminé sobbed.  He turned around as she stumbled toward him, regarding her silently as she fell to her knees and wept, grasping his right arm and pressing her lips to it.  "Oh Ven...oh Ven...look what they've done to you...."

 

"...Naminé."  There was no expression in his voice.

 

She looked up at him, forcing herself to meet his eyes.  They were just as dead as his voice, though perhaps, as she searched desperately, there might have been a glimpse of flickering light, a dying flame on the verge of being snuffed out.  "Ven...oh Ven, I'm sorry."

 

"...For what?"  No accusation, but no warmth, either.

 

"I...I didn't know...I didn't know _anything_...Ven, I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry."  Her grip tightened desperately around what remained of his lost arm.  "I missed you so much.  I wish you'd never gotten hurt.  I never saw any of you since then, except Vanitas, but it was just once and it was so long ago.  I couldn't forget any of you, even if I'd wanted to.  Especially you.  I've been dreaming about you.  They've been killing you - killing your _heart_.  First my own people and then yours.  Don't die, Ven.  Please don't die.  You were like sunshine back then.  You're meant to be full of light.  If that flame dies, _you'll_ die, Ven.  Please stay with me, I've waited for you for so long, so long."

 

Slowly, his face seemed to soften, his expression unfurling, silent tears running down his face.  "You're a miracle," he whispered.  "Just when I needed one most.  Oh, Naminé...."

 

She kissed his arm again and hid her face against it.  He knelt to join her on the ground, his left hand reaching toward her uncertainly; she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

 

"Naminé," he whispered.  "Will you come with me?"

 

When had she ever been happy, except when she was with him?  "Of course," she whispered.  "Never leave me again.  I'll follow you anywhere."

 

"A miracle," he murmured again.  He held her close, and then it was like she fell asleep.

 

When she opened her eyes, they were walking hand in hand.  She had no idea where she was, but there were people - Waywards, every single one of them, on all sides, staring at her in astonishment, some with open hostility.  _'They could kill me.  I've believed for years that they're monsters.'_   Yet with Ven still securely grasping her hand, she felt at peace.  _'If I'm going to die, I'd rather die here in their world than in the one I came from.  Their world accepted me when my own didn't.  Their world has always been full of light, and I've been dying without it all this time.'_

 

"Ven," Vanitas was saying gladly, from where he stood at the head of the room.  "Ready to--?"  He broke off, eyes widening.  "Naminé?!"

 

"You were wrong," Ven said quietly, coming to a halt before his brother with Naminé's hand still clasped in his.  "I didn't come back empty handed.  They passed the test."

 

"Wh--?!  You can't--!  _No_!" Vanitas shouted.  He glared at Naminé, but she was able to meet his golden eyes steadily when Ven was at her side.  "It's only Naminé!  She doesn't count!"

 

"She is a Nobody.  Yet there is still just as much life and love in her heart as there is in ours."

 

"No!"

 

"I'm still alive, Vanitas," Ven said quietly.  "I still have hope - more now than before.  I won't give you the other half of our heart.  I won't let you destroy them."

 

"It's their fault you lost your _arm_!" Vanitas shouted.  "They enslaved you in their army for _years_!  And did you just _forget_ what they did to Sora and the others?!"

 

"Destruction and hatred breed nothing else.  I traveled with you on your path of revenge, and my heart faded.  Naminé has brought it back to life again, with her love and her faith."

 

Vanitas glowered, saying nothing.

 

"It's my turn to ask you to join me, brother.  Help me build rather than destroy."

 

"I'll never forgive them.  I'll _never_ forgive them."

 

Ven nodded sadly and turned to the young woman at his side.  "Naminé...help me bring peace."

 

"They made me make weapons.  It's my fault that people died.  I want to do something to make people live instead."

 

Ven smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  "Yes.  Let's help them to live.  Not just survive, but _truly_ live.  Let's work toward the day when my people and yours can live together happily."

 

"I'll do anything, Ven."

 

"I'm grateful to you, Naminé."

 

Vanitas growled, "We'll see how long your 'peace' lasts.  We'll see how long the Nobodies can pretend to be human."

 

" _They_ don't see _us_ as human, either.  I'd rather live in a world where everyone is human, rather than one where half the people in it are dead."

 

"You're just a dreamer.  A stupid, sentimental _dreamer_ who wants the impossible."  Angry tears were sliding down Vanitas's face now, and Ven put his other arm around his brother.  Vanitas closed his eyes.  "Impossible...even with Naminé, it's impossible...."

 

Ven smiled a little.  "That's only because you haven't seen how she draws now."  Vanitas opened his eyes again and looked at them both.  Ven's smile widened as he turned it on Naminé.  "Come.  I'll show you what we'll start doing first."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  :/  VenNami caught my fancy as a platonic pairing, partially because of writing it in _The Light In Their Eyes: Back in the Country_ , and partially from reading a fic by WishingDreamer5.  So I wanted to do a TLITE story for VenNami Day, but I could _not_ think of anything to write, even after my friend sonicdisney gave me a cute plunny that should have worked.  Somehow it evolved into a totally unrelated AU that would have been platonicVenNami/platonicVenVan/VanNami, but I knew the story would be way too long to write in a day and a half, and I'm kind of thinking I might want to save it for an original story, anyway.  So then I was kicking around more random AU ideas that sort of morphed into this one.  But I was doing all this last-minute, and the details were proving troublesome even though I'd had a generic outline in my head, and I couldn't find a way to end it, and I don't think it turned out well. *sigh*

 

Ftr, the "Waywards" in this fic do have some kind of powers.  And Naminé's people are probably just ordinary humans, but I'm not sure.

 

Lol, so many of these TKoL installments are Naminé pairings so far....

 

Brainstorming the other ideas for this fic, and writing this one, made me like Ven/Naminé/Vanitas. X3  The dynamics between the three are similar to Ven/Xion/Vanitas, but also significantly different, because I characterize Xion and Naminé so differently.

 

Man, I got into _yet another_ fight with someone on devART....  What is it with that stupid site?  People there are harder to get along with than on other sites. -.-  (Speaking of which, guys, can you _please_ not favorite my stories without reviewing?  On devART especially.  At least on FFN, I get the impression that people are at least READING the stories; but on dA, it seems like half the "favorites" on my fics are from people who are just trying to boost their stats by getting me to come on their page and thank them for "giving" me a totally meaningless fave or something. -.-  True feedback is really important to me.  I know I've been terrible at responding to messages these days, and I apologize for that, but I read every single thing that comes into my inbox, and I value even just a couple of meaningful sentences far, far, far more than silent faves.  I've never played the "Thanks for the fave! 8D" game.)

 

Complete:  6/10


	36. Something Much Better {Axel & Roxas}

Something Much Better  
(rough draft)  
A Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl

_For JBags973_

Summary:  Axel might have totally failed at his original mission, but the eventual result is far more rewarding. Random modern AU.  


o.o.o

The house was rigged with a burglar alarm, though Axel didn't realize it until he was already inside.  By some miracle, it hadn't been set before the homeowners left, and Axel was free to move about at his leisure.  
  
Or maybe not such a miracle.  The people who owned the house were certainly gone - Axel had watched them leave - but there _was_ someone still inside.  In the process of emptying a jewelry box into his bag, Axel nearly jumped out of his skin when he glanced up and saw a little boy watching him from the bedroom doorway.  "Uh...hi."  
  
"Are you my babysitter?" the boy asked dubiously.  He couldn't have been older than four.  
  
"...Yeah.  Yeah, I'm your babysitter."  Axel set the now empty jewelry box back on the dresser.  
  
"Why are you taking Aunt Nina's necklaces?"  
  
"B-Because...we're gonna use them to, uh, play dress-up."  
  
"Only girls play dress-up," the child said uncertainly.  
  
"No...boys play dress-up all the time.  Otherwise, I wouldn't be taking the necklaces."   _'I am the worst person ever.'  
  
_ "...Okay."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...Well, come on.  Let's find some clothes to dress up in."   _'If I find a strip of black cloth, I can cut eye-holes in it and tie it around my head and pretend I'm a burglar, ha, ha, ha.'  
  
_ They dragged outfits out of the closet, and Axel couldn't help laughing when he put on a business suit that was far too big for him and saw how he looked in the mirror.  
  
"You don't look like Uncle Frank at _all_ , even when you wear the same clothes."  
  
"Well, I'm not your uncle Frank."   _'Why'd your aunt and uncle leave you home alone, anyway?'  
  
_ "Are we gonna have a tea party?  Whenever my sister plays dress-up, she does tea parties with her dolls."  
  
"Where's your sister?" Axel asked curiously.  
  
"She died.  That's why Mom doesn't want me anymore."  
  
 _'...Holy cow.'_  Now feeling like he wanted to do anything the boy asked and make him happy, Axel said, "Sure.  We'll have a tea party."  
  
"It's okay if boys have tea parties, right?"  
  
"Uh - not at school.  But if it's just us, then yeah."  
  
After both of them had gotten decked out in ties, jewelry, and 'superhero capes,' they sat at the coffee table in the living room with little cups and a pitcher of lemonade spread out between them, and the boy's aunt's glass figurines arranged around the edges in lieu of toys, since the boy didn't seem to have any.  The tea party began.  
  
"It's so lovely to meet you," Axel said primly, and rather out of his depth, but it had occurred to him how to find out the kid's name without arousing suspicion.  "My name is Axel."  Wishing, too late, that he'd given a fake name, he continued, "And you are?"  
  
"Roxas.  Hi."  Roxas reached out to shake Axel's hand.  "Look what I can do with the lemonade."  He filled his mouth with it and then squirted it out through his teeth in a fine spray, making Axel laugh.  
  
By the time the red-haired girl came barging frantically into the backyard, the boys had added galoshes, cowboy hats, and lots and lots of belts to their costumes.  Roxas was chasing Axel around with the garden hose.  "Ha ha ha, I'm gonna get you!"  
  
"Aaahhh, no you won't, I--!"  Axel stopped dead when he saw the girl, who stared at him in astonishment.  A second later, Roxas caught up with the hose.  "GAH!  That's _cold_...!"  Axel winced, shivering in his now wet clothes.  
  
Roxas looked at the girl curiously.  "Hi, Kairi."  
  
"Roxas!  You're okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kairi turned to Axel, gesturing indignantly for emphasis.  "This is the THIRD TIME this kid's aunt and uncle have called me to babysit _after they'd already left the house_ , I was gonna call CPS...I thought Roxas was home alone."  
  
"Axel's my babysitter," Roxas said.  
  
Kairi frowned.  "What?   _I'm_ your babysitter."  
  
"I was babysitting while we waited for you," Axel said craftily.  "But, uh, now that you're here, I'll leave, I guess...."  
  
"No," said Roxas.  "We have to catch the bear.  You have to help."  
  
Of course Axel stayed, and he even had fun, but he did manage to get out of there before Roxas's aunt and uncle returned.  
  
As far as life-changing experiences went, it was a strange one, but it worked.  Axel found that he no longer cared what the other kids at school said or thought, and stopped doing stupid things just to try to impress them.  He also found that he couldn't stop thinking about a certain blue-eyed four-year-old with messy honey-brown hair who'd lost his sister and wasn't cared for by his family.  Axel more and more often found excuses to cut through that neighborhood and pass by that house, and sometimes Roxas would see him, and he'd come out and they'd play.  
  
It was almost a year later when Axel finally confessed.  "Rox...I have to tell you something."  
  
Roxas waited patiently.  
  
"When we first met...I lied.  I wasn't there to babysit at all.  I was taking your aunt's jewelry because I'd meant to steal it."  
  
"You stole it?"  
  
"I was _gonna_ steal it.  I didn't, but I wanted to."  
  
"Okay.  Can we go to Skater's Park now?"  
  
"Huh?  Yeah, I mean...if you still want to."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"...You're not mad at me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You know, I'm--  I'm kind of a bad guy, Rox.  I've been trying to do better, but before I met you, I...."  
  
Roxas fidgeted impatiently.  
  
"...Heh.  You totally don't care, do you."  
  
"Let's get ice cream on the way there."  
  
Axel smiled, especially when Roxas reached up to grasp his hand.  "You got it, buddy."  


o.o.o

Author's Notes:  I had a fairly bad day yesterday, and wanted to write a fluffy story about little kids to make myself feel better.  It occurred to me that I could use the AkuRoku drabble I'd wanted to write for JBags.  Though I honestly did try to come up with different plunnies for her that _weren't_ mom-Axel  & little-kid-Roxas, since some people might be getting tired of that dynamic, it didn't work. *sweatdrop*   _358/2 Days_ was where I finally started liking Axel, because that's the game where he acts like a mommy; and Days is also the game where Roxas makes me squee the entire time he's onscreen, because he _acts_ like a five-year-old in a teenager's body and he's freaking adorable.  So, in my own mind (not counting the fandom version of AkuRoku that freaks me out so much), AkuRoku(Shi) pretty much _is_ mom-Axel/five-year-old-Roxas( &Xion), and it's really hard for me to write about it any other way. ^^;;;  
(My rambling probably makes more sense in light of the fact that in the original draft, Roxas got sent to a foster home and, years later, was reunited with 19-year-old Axel, who adopted him.  While quick-editing, I decided that was all overdramatic and unnecessary, and the timespan didn't suit such a short story and was glossed over too much and sounded very rushed, so I cut all that out.)  
  
 **I do not at all condone burglary, stealing, etc.; I hope that was clear. :/**  
  
Ummm...anyway, I hope this story was okay, JBags. ^^;


	37. Fire & Moonlight: Spaceman (theme 95)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:** **101 Theme Challenge** **by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**Spaceman (theme 95) [rough draft]**

 

Summary:  Saïx is understandably jealous.

 

A/N:  **This is sort of an "AU of canon."** The way the _Stepsiblings_ AU stories are.  ...You'll see what I mean.  (For example, **the lower members show up in this fic, but they're not numbered Organization members here.)**

 

o.o.o

 

"...and the heart collection numbers are up by 20% from last month," Saïx finished.  "At this rate, Kingdom Hearts will be completed within the year."

 

"Excellent," Xemnas said in his slow, ponderous way.  "Organization XIII, your performance this quarter has been commendable - particularly yours, Number VII."

 

Saïx showed no expression in his face or voice as he said, "Thank you, Lord Xemnas."  On the inside, however, he glowed.

 

"Why is it called 'Organization XIII' if there's only seven members?" one of the Keybearers asked.  Everyone ignored him.

 

"If there is no more business to discuss, you are all dismissed."

 

After the meeting, the Keybearers caught up to Saïx in the hallway and started their routine.  "Please, pleeaase, Saïx, can we please go for ice cream today?"

 

"Pretty please?"

 

He sighed.  "You both know how busy I am...."

 

They stared intently at him with huge, beseeching eyes, as if trying to will him into complying with their wishes.

 

"I simply don't have time."

 

"You _never_ have time."

 

"But you still always come with us, anyway."

 

"Only because you're so insistent...."  He sighed again.  "Very well.  We will go to Twilight Town."

 

"Yay!"

 

"But not for long.  I cannot be out late."

 

"Fine, c'mon, let's go!"

 

They all went to sit on the clock tower and eat sea-salt ice cream together, then Saïx returned home and got to work on processing mission reports.

 

A week later, Xemnas summoned them all to another meeting.  Roxas and Xion trotted along at Saïx's heels, happy at the reprieve from work.  Larxene, one of the guardians, winked and patted Saïx's butt as he passed her, earning a fierce glare in response.

 

"Oi, Sai!" Xigbar called from down the hall, "Thanks for the tip, it saved me a lot of work!"

 

"Why do I have the feeling that you did not take my advice as intended...?"

 

Saïx paused when a book was held out to him.  "Thank you for the loan," Zexion said quietly.  "It was most helpful."

 

"You're welcome," Saïx said, accepting the book back.

 

"Saïx," Vexen said briskly as he pushed past them, "I'll need to discuss something with you after the meeting."

 

"Very well," Saïx said.

 

Nearby, Xaldin snorted.  "You're certainly popular."

 

"For the lowest member, you mean?" Saïx murmured, careful to keep the grumbling tone out of his voice.  He _knew_ he was Xemnas's most valuable subordinate, but it would do no good to either flaunt that fact or seek acknowledgment.

 

"Let's go to Twilight Town after the meeting, okay?" Roxas said.

 

"Yeah, you _have_ to," Xion insisted.  "We haven't gone for a whoooole week!"

 

"Sometime soon, I am going to have to discuss the term 'addiction' with you two...."

 

The meeting, as it turned out, was an introduction of the Organization's newest addition.  "Number VIII:  Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames," Xemnas announced.

 

Xigbar whistled in what could have been anything from approval to mockery.  "You been practicing your title-assigning skills, boss?"

 

"Cooool," the Keybearers chorused softly, staring at the newcomer in admiration.

 

Saïx glared down at the figure in the center of the room, who had just thrown back his hood with a dramatic flourish to reveal a mane of vivid crimson locks.  _'I don't see what's so special about him.'_

 

"Glad to be here," Axel declared with a grin, a picture of self-confidence in the midst of whatever circumstances must have landed him in this strange life.  "I'm guessing that's my chair, huh?"  He transferred into it as if he'd been using dark corridors all his life.

 

"Impressive," Zexion murmured.

 

"Saïx, why does he have those dots on his face?" Roxas whispered, too loudly.

 

"Hush, boy."

 

"Aw, the kid's just asking a question," Axel broke in, at full volume.  He grinned at the children.  "These are special tattoos - I got them when I became a Nobody.  When I'm human again, they'll disappear."

 

"Human?" Xion said breathlessly.  "But I thought Nobodies could never...?"

 

Axel winked and held up a finger, posing as if he knew some secret that all the veteran Nobodies didn't.  "Have faith, sweetheart.  We're _all_ gonna get our hearts back someday, I promise."

 

"He called me 'sweetheart'!" Xion squealed.

 

"Axel," Saïx spoke up, putting disapproval into his tone, "you are new here, so let me explain to you that it is the Superior who runs this Organization and these meetings.  You will not speak out of turn."

 

Axel raised a crimson eyebrow.  "Like you're doing right now?"

 

Xigbar gave a snort of laughter, and Saïx flushed.  "That is--"

 

"Interruptions will now cease," Xemnas ordered.  "Axel, you will accompany Zexion during your first week here, and consult him about any questions you may have.  He shall instruct you in your duties."

 

 _'Not me?'_ Saïx thought, taken aback.  _'I'm more knowledgeable about rules and procedures than Zexion is....'_

 

"For now, we shall move on to the next order of business."

 

Saïx was not supposed to have emotions anymore, but he found that he was quite displeased with the changes he was forced to deal with as days passed.  Such as Zexion and Vexen constantly gushing about the rookie's battle prowess.  "It's incredible, his average heart point count is even higher than Xaldin's, and his tactical skill rivals Saïx's in some respects."

 

"Do you think he had some sort of former training?"

 

"Perhaps, but a good percentage of it is evidently natural talent."

 

"It certainly doesn't hurt that he's a fire-wielder, either.  We've been needing one for quite a while."

 

Speaking of which....

 

"That is so awesome," Demyx crowed alongside the shining-eyed Keybearers, as all three watched Axel showing off.  "We totally have to come up with a routine for that!  Fire and water, you know.  And we've got the kiddos to make everything sparkle.  Hey, can you sing?"

 

"A bit," Axel said modestly.  "I'm better at playing the piano."

 

" _Perfect_!"

 

 _'I can play the piano, too,'_ Saïx thought resentfully, _'and sing MUCH better than I'm sure he could ever hope to.'_   Yet he said nothing, because he did not want to seem interested in the conversation.

 

He was also _very_ not interested when he once saw the newest member stealing away from Larxene's post with lipstick smeared on his chin and a silly grin on his face.  It was Xaldin's job to oversee the guardians, and Saïx had more important work to do.

 

It wasn't just the scientists or the pawns, either.  Axel had a natural charm and magnetism that got the Moogle showering him with discounts, Xigbar acting like they were best friends, Lexaeus actually _holding conversations_ , and Xemnas giving him all the best assignments.

 

"I must protest, Superior!" Saïx burst out, unable to endure it anymore.  "I was...under the impression, after our conference, that I would be responsible for the new world's mission prep."

 

"I have deemed Number VIII to be more suitable for the task," Xemnas said with no expression.

 

It shouldn't have taken this much effort for Saïx to remain calm.  "With all due respect, sir, Number VIII is still inexperienced, he does not have the track record to prove his dependability, and--"

 

"Do you really go totally berserk in moonlight?" Axel interrupted.  "They say there's zombies in the new world.  If you take the job, mind if I tag along to film it?  I think it'd be funny seeing you go nuts on a bunch of undead pirates....  I can make a movie and call it _Wolf Man vs. the Zombie Buccaneers_!  Actually, that'd make a pretty good name for a rock band, too."

 

 _'I am PERFECTLY CAPABLE of maintaining self-control, even in challenging environments!  I will_ throttle _him for this insolence if he keeps it up!!!'_

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Saïx had never thought that he actually cared about spending lazy afternoons in Twilight Town with the Keybearers, but lately, he'd had an inexplicable craving for sea-salt ice cream.

 

Of _course_ he couldn't find them when he actually wanted them.  His search finally ended in Axel's room.

 

 _"STOP with this spaceman thing!"_ Woody demanded on the television.  _"It's getting on my nerves!"_

 

"What is this?" Saïx said coldly, surveying the sight of Roxas and Xion sprawled comfortably with Axel in his room, all three eating ice cream as they watched a movie.

 

" _Toy Story_ ," Axel said, as if that answered the question.  "Wanna join us?"

 

"He won't," Roxas said before Saïx could answer.

 

"Saïx is always busy," Xion said dismissively.  The children had barely glanced up upon Saïx's entrance, and looked completely uninterested in his presence.

 

"Maybe he's not busy today," Axel suggested.

 

"No.  I am."  Saïx marched back out of the room and went to eat ice cream on the clock tower alone.  For some reason, even the taste of sweet sea-salt did not alleviate his craving at all.  "I hate him...."

 

Not for long, though.  Saïx soon couldn't take it anymore and tried to turn Axel into a Dusk, but failed.  Instead, the two of them got horrendously lost in Wonderland and had to work together in order to make their way back home.  By the time they finally returned to the castle a few days later, they were best friends.

 

Some time later, at the meeting to introduce the Organization's ninth member, Saïx noticed Axel drumming his fingers restlessly on the arm of his chair.  He pulled out his cell phone and texted, _"The great Flurry of Dancing Flames, nervous?"_

_"no way!! r u?"_

_"Of course not.  Who could we possibly get who is worse than you?"_

_"very funny"_

 

Number IX flung back his hood and fired a blinding grin up at the gathered members.  "Hi!  I'm Sora!  I've been using a Keyblade for years!  I've killed _oodles_ of Heartless, and I can even dual-wield now!  Merlin trained me in magic so much that I don't really use it anymore, because the bosses die too fast and it's kind of boring, but I _can_ use magic, just so you know.  I've got complete collection and synthesis lists for both of the Moogle guilds, and I've flown Gummi Ships all over the place and found so many Gummi Blocks that I've got, like, 50 different ship models now.  Also, I'm friends with EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE!  Let's be friends, too!"

 

Saïx closed his eyes in exasperated resignation, and all Axel could manage was a helpless laugh.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  **The thing about random phrases being good names for rock bands is one of Dave Barry's running jokes. :p**   He's a humorist who's written a lot of newspaper columns and books.

 

This drabble is another pretty old one that I finally got around to typing.  **It also makes way more sense if you've seen the first _Toy Story_ movie! XD**

 

I kind of like this "post one new fic each day" thing I accidentally started...I'm gonna see how long I can keep it up.  I've got _so many_ completed drafts that need to be typed, and I'm in a "write challenge drabbles on the computer" mood, too.  In particular, I've got a couple more WTOW VanSo stories finished, the first installment of a StepsibsAxel drabble collection and a drabble about StepsibsSaix  & Roxas's son are both ready to post, and I've been buckling down on the StepsibsSaix challenge, which I can't start posting until I finish (or at least have plunnies for all the themes).  **Speaking of which, do you guys want to see the Saïx/Roxas's-son fic first, or the Axel's childhood drabble collection first?**

 

I burned my arm in the oven the other day...we're out of ointment, so after the scab peeled off (much sooner than I expected it to), I cleaned the wound with hydrogen peroxide (which really hurt X'D) and put a bandage on it. Yesterday when I pulled off the bandage in preparation to take a shower, I was surprised to see the burn (which is narrow and roughly .6 inches long) start bleeding ._.  The blood washed off in the shower of course, and I also used regular liquid hand soap to clean it (which also really hurt, though not as much as the peroxide X'D), and I put another bandage on it afterward...should it still look this raw even though it's had a couple of days to heal? :/  I'd intended to buy ointment yesterday after church, but I ended up not going grocery shopping after all because it was _so freaking cold_ (and windy DX it was torture trying to make my way across the church parking lot), so I wanted to go home ASAP....

 

Complete:  65/101


	38. Treasure of my Heart: I love you (theme 16) {Xion & Vanitas}

**_Treasure of my Heart_ ** **, a** **Kingdom Hearts fanwork:** **Sibling Challenge** **by** **Inmate XIV** **, written by Raberba girl**

**I love you (theme 16) [rough draft]**

**Seven-year-old twins Xion & Van (Vanitas)**

 

_Valentine's Day, 14 February 2014_

 

Summary:  Van has something to give his sister.  Random modern AU.

 

o.o.o

 

The seven-year-old girl didn't notice the burning golden eyes fixed on her, even when he kept calling her name in rough whispers.  Van got more and more agitated, then finally decided to risk it.  The next time his twin sister ran past, laughing as she played Hide-and-seek with her friends on the playground, Van pounced on her and dragged her under the bushes with him, covering her mouth when she started to cry out.

 

She lay on her back in the dirt, blinking up at him in astonishment.  When he saw that she recognized him, he took his hand off her mouth, and then wondered if maybe this whole plan of his hadn't been the smartest thing to do.

 

"Vani?"

 

"I was _calling_ you, Xion," he grumbled.

 

"What happened?!"

 

 _'A lot.'_   "Here."  He grabbed the bag and dragged it close until he could lift it and set it on her chest.  She stared at it.  "They're for you.  They're _aaalll_ for you."

 

"For me?!"  She held the bag and sat up, then looked inside.  "Valentines?!"

 

"I got as many as I could," he said with relish.  "They're all for you, Xion!  Are you happy?"

 

"There's candy!"  She took out a handful of chocolates, offered some to her brother, then unwrapped the rest happily.  "Mmm, soooo good!"

 

"I did good," he said, pleased with himself.

 

"Where did you get all these, Vani?"

 

 _Why_ did she have to ask that?  "...I found them."

 

"Huh?"

 

Wait - how did people usually get Valentines?  "I...bought 'em?"

 

"You bought them?!" she said in astonishment.

 

He was squirming now, and mad that she had to be so nosy.  Why couldn't she just take the stupid Valentines and be happy?  "I...I got all of them for you, Xion.  Don't you like them?"

 

She was reading the cards now, and he _hated_ , hated hated hated watching her face go from happy to confused to horrified.  "This one's from Dean to Kimmy...this one's from Emma to Ichiro...this one's from Mikhail to Rae...."  She looked at him, her eyes huge.

 

"Shut up!" he yelled.

 

"Vani, did you steal these?" she asked in a small voice.

 

"You're stupid!"  He scrambled out from under the bushes and ran.

 

They caught him about fifteen minutes later - the custodian found him hiding behind the dumpsters.  He was dragged, kicking and screaming, to the front office, where the principal glared at him.  "I hear you've been stealing Valentines from your classmates, Van."

 

"I found them!" he yelled.

 

"Don't you know it's wrong to steal?  Why would you do something like that, Van?"

 

He couldn't tell anyone that he'd forgotten to make a Valentine for his sister.  That he'd thrown away the box of Valentines their aunt had bought him that he was supposed to give to the whole class, but he'd forgotten to save one for Xion.  So he'd had to get Valentines from other places, that was all.  "They're stupid!  They shouldn't have Valentines!  No one loves them!"

 

"Van, it looks like we're going to need to call your aunt.  You are in a lot of trouble."

 

"No!  Don't call her!  You can't!"

 

The principal sighed and picked up the phone.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Since Van was grounded, Xion wasn't allowed to play with him or even talk to him.  Her aunt did, however, let her say good night.  When Xion crept into the bedroom, it was dark, and she didn't know where her brother was until she finally saw a small lump curled under the blankets.

 

She hesitated, then climbed onto the bed and leaned down so she could whisper in his ear.  "Vani?  Are you asleep already?"

 

"Go away," he mumbled.

 

"Vani...."  She sat down and patted his head.  "I'm sorry you got in trouble."

 

"Everyone hates me."

 

"I don't."

 

"...I didn't have any Valentines for you, Xion.  No real ones.  I'm stupid."

 

"It's okay, Vani.  You don't have to give me any Valentines.  I still love you a lot, okay?"

 

There was a pause.  Then he rolled over and looked at her, his golden irises just barely visible in the darkness.  "You really love me?"

 

"Of course I do!  You're my brother."  She leaned down again so she could kiss his forehead, then sat back up and smiled.

 

After a minute, he smiled back.  "I love you, too, Xion."

 

"I'm glad.  Happy Valentine's Day, Vani."

 

"...Happy Valentine's Day, Xion."

 

o.o.o

 

A/N:  ...I think this is the first time I've ever managed to write XiVan and _not_ squick myself out. 8D  Platonic love pwwwwnnnns.

 

Aaaaand, because my muse was apparently more interested in cranking out A TON OF TOTALLY RANDOM STUFF this past month than it was in cranking out Valentine's fanwork, these two fics are the only pieces I have for Valentine's Day this year. *facepalm*  Oh well.  At least I have _something_ , and I guess you guys have been entertained for the last couple of weeks.

 

Complete:  3/100


	39. Battle Stance: Rumbling Rose (theme 94) {Xion & Vanitas}

**_Battle Stance_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic series by Raberba girl for** **RoseOfADifferentColor** **'s** **Armory Challenge**

**Rumbling Rose (theme 94) [rough draft]**

 

_For Valentine's Day 2015; inspired by Medli45_

 

Summary: Having a friend as scary as Van can sometimes be convenient. Random modern AU; platonic Xion/Vanitas for Valentine's Day 2015.

 

o.o.o

 

Tiger Lily had been absent that day and Wendy had to leave right after school to go pick up her younger brothers, so Xion was on her own when she left the school library and started making her way home.

 

She paused by the fence that bordered the soccer field and yelled out, "Looking good, Number 13!!"

 

Her twin waved at her without looking, and for a minute or two she watched Roxas and his team continue to practice. Then, smiling, she turned away to resume her trip home.

 

She'd crossed the first street and was passing under a bridge when she heard a voice call out to her, "Hey, babe, wait up!"

 

Xion grimaced and walked faster, pretending she hadn't heard.

 

"Oi, Xion!"

 

There were hurried footsteps behind her, and Scott Jorgenson soon caught up. "Hey, I got these for you."

 

Xion looked unhappily at the cluster of red roses he was pushing into her face. From the labeling that bound the stems together, she could see that they were from the Valentine's fundraiser that a group of students had been running in the courtyard. It didn't seem right to leave the poor flowers just hanging there, so Xion took them and then tried to push past Scott.

 

He strolled along backwards so that he could keep facing her, his hands resting casually behind his head. "Looking forward to the dance?"

 

"I thought I told you already," she said uncomfortably. "I'm not, um, interested, Scott."

 

"C'moooon, babe. Don't tell me you can resist _this_." The short but muscular young man kissed his own biceps as if that was somehow supposed to make him more attractive.

 

Well, Isa's suggestion hadn't worked, so she decided to try Lea's. "You're...you're not my type, Scott."

 

"It's one little date to one little dance! Come on, beautiful, I _promise_ you'll thank me in the end. So what time do you want me to pick you up on Friday?"

 

"N-- No time! I, I don't want to go to the dance anyway, I--!"

 

"Pfft, don't give me that. _Everyone's_ going to the dance, and you might as well go with me."

 

A shadow fell over them, and an arm settled securely around Xion's shoulders. "She can't, because she's already going with _me_."

 

Xion stared up at Van Acerbi, who was holding her as if he owned her and grinning very dangerously at Scott.

 

"What the--?! She's not going with _you_!" Scott exclaimed.

 

" _That's_ funny, because girls usually _do_ go to dances with their _boyfriends_."

 

"You're her _boyfriend_?!"

 

Van leaned in close to Xion's neck, nuzzling her or something; she was too flustered to tell. She didn't really care anyway, since her attention was more caught by the cluster of pink fundraiser roses Van was holding casually in his other hand.

 

"No way! Xion's too classy for a freak like you, she--!"

 

Van lifted his head and _Looked_ at Scott. Even in full daylight, his strange golden eyes seemed to glow.

 

"Ack! Fine! Whatever! You don't know what you're missing, babe!" Scott flounced off, muttering angrily under his breath.

 

Xion blinked up at Van. "Why did you tell him you're my boyfriend?"

 

He shook his head. "You think any of those losers will keep chasing you when they think you're _my_ girl?"

 

"I'm not your girl."

 

"Yeah, well, too bad." He broke off one of the blossoms and tucked it into her hair.

 

"I'm going to the dance with Roxas, not a boyfriend." Feeling a little sorry for the rose, she gently touched the headless stem.

 

"Roxas can't protect you, he's even more clueless than you are."

 

"I can protect myself." She reached up with one of the flowers.

 

"In physical combat, sure; but I'm talking about-- Hey!" He skipped back out of reach, glaring accusingly. Pretty much any expression at all with those unsettling eyes usually set people on edge, and Xion had witnessed people actually _fleeing_ from Van's glares more than once, but for some reason she wasn't bothered by his eyes.

 

"Come back here." She waved the rose she was holding.

 

"Don't put flowers in my hair, are you crazy?!"

 

"You put a flower in _my_ hair!"

 

"Because _you_ look good with flowers in your hair; you're a _girl_."

 

"So? You would look nice with a flower, too." She chased him a few steps.

 

"No, get away from me, get _away from me_...."

 

She stopped and pouted. Then she touched the flower thoughtfully to her chin. "I'll buy you ice cream if you let me put this in your hair."

 

"...................." Anyone else would have fearfully assumed that his current expression was one of burning fury, but Xion had known Van for a very long time and could tell that he was torn.

 

"Free ice cream, Vani. Freeeeeeeee ice cream."

 

"...NO! _I'll_ buy the friggin' ice cream! Come on." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her away, and didn't notice when she giggled and stuck the flower into a loop on the back of his jacket.

 

"Thank you, Vani."

 

"Whatever."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes: Scott is a common fandom name for Snotlout from the _How to Train Your Dragon_ series. :p

 

I'm submitting this to KHplatonicLove's "Protection" event on DeviantArt, since Vani is protecting Xi from an unpleasant situation.

 

I asked my DA watchers for Valentine fic ideas, and Medli suggested the comic she's been working on. She's the one who came up with the idea of Van giving Xion roses after pretending to be her boyfriend to save her from getting hit on, and Medli will hopefully be able to post her own version eventually. :)

 

By the way, kiriban's still open to anyone with a FanfictionDotNet account. (Lol, my DA kiriban offers always get snapped up immediately, but no one on FFN ever wants them. XD XD)

 

Complete: 5/100


	40. Lumineuse: Escape (theme 23) {Saix, Axel, Roxas, & Xion}

**_Lumineuse_ ** **_: Escape_ ** **(theme 23) [rough draft]**

**A Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl, written for Reku14's 100 Words** **challenge**

 

_For AkuSaiRokuShi Day, 4 August 2016_

 

Summary: Random AU. Saïx has to decide whether to stick to the plan and let the little prince and princess die, or tell Axel the truth and risk betraying his co-conspirators.

 

o.o.o

 

Why couldn't things be simple?

 

If it wasn't for Axel, Saïx would have had no qualms about doing his part to bring down the corrupt king and set a better ruler in place. He would have drawn the line at killing a child with his own hands, but as long as someone else handled the job of eliminating the crown prince and his sister, Saïx would not have given it a second thought.

 

Axel complicated everything.

 

The man hated the king as much as all of them did; his impersonations of the pompous, selfish tyrant often got the whole barracks laughing. Yet not even Saïx, Axel's childhood friend and closest companion, dared to trust Axel with even a hint about the upcoming coup, because Axel adored the little prince and his twin sister. Axel would have single-handedly fought to defend the king against an entire army if that's what it took to save the children's lives.

 

Now Saïx had a dilemma, as he stood at his post guarding the royal children's suite with Axel rambling quietly beside him. Tonight was the night. The king would be dead within the next hour, and then it would be Saïx's job to prevent Axel from interfering when an assassin came to kill the children.

 

Nothing good would come of such a thing, as far as Saïx was concerned. Much as he wanted this coup to happen, losing Axel as his friend was too high a price to pay, and he knew beyond a doubt that Axel would hate him if Saïx were to, however indirectly, cause the deaths of the children Axel loved as much as if they were his own.

 

Saïx made up his mind. "Axel."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Let's take the children for a walk."

 

"Huh?" Axel, understandably, looked at Saïx like he was crazy.

 

"I think they could do with some fresh air." Saïx turned and took hold of the door handle.

 

"Saïx, are you crazy?! It's the middle of the night!"

 

"There are some interesting constellations I'd like to point out to them." Saïx strode across the sitting room. There was a separate bedroom for each child, but the five-year-old twins didn't like being apart and almost invariably ended up in the same bed every night.

 

"Saïx-- _Saïx_ , what are you doing, we're going to get in trouble--!"

 

"Fetch their boots and cloaks."

 

"Why are you breaking the rules?! You're Saïx, you NEVER break the rules!"

 

" _Hurry_ , Axel." Saïx looked into the first bedroom. The royal bed was empty, but a nurse slept on a mat on the floor, unaware that her charge had left. Saïx lightly kicked the nurse awake.

 

"Oh! Oh, goodness--"

 

"Get out," Saïx ordered.

 

She stared at him. He drew his sword. Her eyes widened; she scrambled to her feet and fled.

 

"Saïx, what are you _doing_?" Axel demanded as Saïx stalked over to the other bedroom.

 

"If you want Roxas and Xion to be safe, we need to get them as far away from the palace as possible." Saïx chased out the other nurse, then sheathed his sword and stooped to put his arms around Princess Xion so he could lift her up. She mumbled in protest and nestled into his chest. "Xion, you need to wake up now."

 

He set her on her feet, steadying her until she was awake enough to hold her own weight and peer blearily at him. "Mmmnh...Sai-Sai...?"

 

"We're leaving, Xion." He went to rouse the prince. "Roxas. Roxas, wake up." The little boy curled up tighter. "We need to leave." He picked up the boy and stood him beside his bewildered sister.

 

"Axeeell, make him stop," Roxas complained sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

 

Axel, his arms full of cloaks and boots, was staring at Saïx.

 

"Get them dressed," Saïx said. "Get the plainest clothes you can find." He went around the suite, shoving anything into a bag that looked like it might be useful on an uncertain journey. When he came back, he found Axel crooning soothingly to the fussy children.

 

Axel looked up as soon as Saïx came back in. "What is _happening_ , Saïx?"

 

Almost on cue, the sound of screams started up in the distance. "Out the window," Saïx decided. "We'll go through the garden."

 

"Saïx!"

 

Saïx ignored him, rushing to fashion a rope from the bed sheets. They weren't too far above the ground, but they would still have to climb a bit.

 

A little later, they rushed through the garden with the frightened prince and princess in their arms. Axel was still trying to demand answers, but he didn't waste time or get in the way. "I can't explain yet, Axel! We'll have to talk _after_ we get them to safety."

 

However, he didn't plan on explaining more than the bare minimum. He might have decided to spare the children's lives, but he knew that Axel wouldn't appreciate how long it had taken him to come to that decision.

 

Once Saïx had gotten the three of them looking more like peasants than like royalty and their bodyguard, he helped Axel tuck the children into the straw in the back of the wagon he had purchased. He clasped Axel's hand and looked him in the eyes for the first time that night. "We didn't let you in on the plans because we knew the prince and princess were your weakness. I'm sending you away with them because...." He might never see Axel again. He might never have another chance to say it. "...because I care about you, and I know how much you care about them. Get them far away from here. I hope this isn't farewell forever, but if it is...it was a privilege to serve with you, brother."

 

"Saïx, what are you saying?! Saïx! _Saïx_!"

 

But Saïx ignored him as he strode away into the dark.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Ten years later, Saïx was sitting in prison, wondering in disgust why he'd thought things would be better with a new king. All this time, he had served faithfully, only to watch his new monarch grow just as corrupted as the previous one - except instead of simply letting his people starve in this streets, this one was now sending his soldiers - his _thugs_ \- into the streets to kill.

 

Saïx had put his foot down. This was not why he had risked his life and lost his best friend. He would shed as much blood as necessary to help his country, but he refused to dip his hands into the blood of innocents, and now he was going to die for it.

 

_'Very well. I'm resigned. Better to die being true to what's right than to live as a coward and a murderer.'_

 

Near dawn, the guards came for him. Three of them clustered in front of the cell door, weapons bristling. Saïx did not move as the tallest one unlocked the door and ordered him in a muffled voice to get out.

 

Saïx gazed coolly back, wishing he could glare defiantly into the man's eyes, but all three of the guards' faces were shrouded in the black hoods of men leading a prisoner to execution. The guard impatiently strode inside, seized Saïx by the arm, jerked him to his feet, and shoved him out the door. Saïx didn't resist.

 

He did, however, hold back to stare at the fallen bodies they passed - more guards, lying either unconscious or dead on the floor. Before he could make sense of the sight, the three guards surrounding him forced him onward. "Keep moving."

 

_'What? What is--? ...Not my problem.'_

 

They led him out into the open air. It had been so long.... Saïx closed his eyes and inhaled the cold early morning air and hoped that his life would end under the vast sky rather than in some miserable cloistered dungeon.

 

" _Move_ , Saïx."

 

Instead, Saïx stopped dead with shock. "Wait...Ax--?!"

 

"Move your butt or so help me, I will carry you in my arms like a princess."

 

Saïx staggered forward again, his thoughts swimming with incredulity and joy and terror. Axel was here, Axel was _here_ , what was he doing here, how had he gotten here...?!

 

Once they were all safely in the carriage and on their way, the three 'guards' pulled down their hoods and triumphantly exchanged victory gestures. " _How_?" Saïx demanded. He wasn't going to die after all. He had been rescued. He would _live_ , with the person he cared about most in the world and...two random young people? _'No,'_ he suddenly realized, remembering that it had been ten years. They were the right age. That _hair_ that looked like it had never seen a comb.... "Roxas?! Xion?!"

 

Axel pointed a finger at Saïx's chest. "I am not losing you again. You understand me?"

 

"Is this the guy who killed our father?" Roxas asked, studying Saïx dubiously.

 

"No. This is the guy who _saved_ you from the guys who killed the guy who impregnated your mother and only ever saw you a grand total of three times."

 

"You need a bath," Xion told Saïx, patting his arm.

 

"I've been imprisoned. Of course I need to bathe." He looked at Axel, feeling a little dazed. "I can't believe this."

 

Axel smiled. "It was never the same without you."

 

Saïx was a little horrified to feel his eyes filling with tears. He tried hard to keep them contained. "Thank you."

 

"Heh. You're welcome."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes: I missed the last year or two, so I'm happy I was able to finish something in time for AkuSaiRokuShi Day this year, even though it's kind of shoddy and desperate. This was the only short idea I could think of that cooperated.

 

...Is anyone even still reading my Kingdom Hearts fics? X'D I do keep starting new drafts for KH fics occasionally, it's just that so few of them get finished before I'm distracted again.


End file.
